


So What's Your Name?

by LydiaFish



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Child Involvement, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Smut, Soulmate AU, abuse mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 36
Words: 69,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaFish/pseuds/LydiaFish
Summary: From the moment a person turns the age of sixteen the name of their soulmate appears on the inside of their wrist as if it were tattooed there. Not everyone meets their soulmate, or falls in love with them, so having a name isn’t all that special. But for some it’s all that they can hold onto so that they can keep going in their lives, and I just happen to be one of those people.A/N: There will be mentions of abuse and rape. There will also be writings of abuse towards a significant other and attempts on a child so please be forewarned if you are uncomfortable with the topic please refrain from reading.I do not condone the acts of abuse or rape in any shape or form but for the sake of the plot there will be parts of it in the story.





	1. Hello Officer Grayson

**Author's Note:**

> I will post parts more frequently on my tumblr which is heydickiebird, but if you want it all in one big chapter feel free to keep reading it here!  
> (I've started a new series with Jason Todd! It's called Name Withheld, so if you guys feel like it give it a shot! There isn't much on it right now but I will update both of these regularly!)

From the moment a person turns the age of sixteen the name of their soulmate appears on the inside of their wrist as if it were tattooed there. Not everyone meets their soulmate, or falls in love with them, so having a name isn’t all that special. But for some it’s all that they can hold onto so that they can keep going in their lives, and I just happen to be one of those people.

Ever since I was sixteen the name “Richard” was imprinted onto the thin skin of my wrist and not once from that day until now, now being the time where I am currently twenty-five years old, have I met anyone with the name Richard. Okay I take that back, I have met some Richard’s but they didn’t have my name on their wrists. After searching for a few years, I decided that it would be best to just go ahead and continue as if the name on my wrist didn’t exist, and that’s when I met Clay. 

I met Clay when I was eighteen and fell in love, but he wasn’t the man that I thought he was. After we had graduated from high school I made the terrible decision of moving in with him, but in my defense, I had no idea he would become the man that he is today. It didn’t take long for him to show his true colors, meaning he began to show just how awful his true personality was. It started off as him speaking differently, isolating me from everyone, and treating me differently. Then it progressed to physical abuse that I had to hide with makeup and lies.

Although when I was twenty I found out I was pregnant everything stopped. The beatings stopped, the verbal beatings ceased as well, and everything seemed to be normal again as if he was the same Clay that I fell in love with in high school. That was a short-lived dream and once Eden was born and around the age of one he shifted back into his awful degrading self.

Five years’ have passed since Eden was born and even though my life at home was a nightmare, just knowing that I get to see her smiling face every morning makes me feel as if everything will change for the better one day.

And little did I know that today would be that day.

I smiled as I looked down at my little girl who was swinging our hands together as we walked towards the school. She giggled as she began to skip a little farther ahead of me. “Eden slow down! You don’t want to make Mommy fall now do you?” I laughed as I bent down and wrapped my arms around her stomach, hugging her to me.

She let out another giggle when I kissed her cheek. “Sorry Mommy! I’m just excited to finish my painting for you!” She said as she turned around to face me.

I smiled softly at her and nodded my head. “And I am very excited to see this wonderful painting. I bet Jerry will let me hang it in the diner for everyone to see.” I said and winked at her.

 A wide grin spread across her face and her eyes shined with excitement. “Really?! You think Mr. Jerry will?!” She squealed.

I laughed and nodded my head. “I really do! Now go on inside, I’ll see you after work. Daddy is going to pick you up today.” I said and my heart broke as I watched her smile fall.

“Are you sure you can’t come pick me up Mommy? I don’t want Daddy too…” She mumbled.

I smiled sadly as I pushed some hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. “I’m sorry baby but I can’t, I don’t get off until really late tonight. But I bet if you ask Daddy really nicely he will come drop you off at the diner so I can see your pretty picture!” I said and smiled at her again.

With a sad nod of her head she gave me one more hug before shimming out of my arms. “Alright Mommy, I’ll do that. Have fun at work! Tell Mr. Jerry I said hello!” She said and ran off into the building that we had stopped in front of.

I smiled and waved goodbye to my sweet angel, but once she was gone I took a deep breath and pulled out my phone dialing Clay’s number. It took him a few moments to pick up and instantly frowned at his rude voice.

“What do you want (Y/N)?” He asked, the sound of machinery could be heard in the background.

“Hey Clay, Eden wants to come by the diner after school so she can give me something she’s been working on in art class. Would it be okay for you to drop her off after you pick her up?” I asked and my frown deepened when I heard him groan.

“Are you serious (Y/N)? You already asked for me to pick her up today now you want me to bring her to the diner? I’m a busy guy you know, I don’t have time for this shit.” He growled.

“I know but Eden is really excited to show me this painting she’s been working so hard on these past few weeks, please Clay I promise I’ll talk to Jerry to make sure this doesn’t happen again.” I said, my voice slightly shaking.

Clay huffed once more before grunting a, “Fine.” And hung up the phone.

I let out a sigh as I shoved my phone back into my apron and made my way towards the little diner that had been my longest job to date. The distance between Eden’s school and my work was only about a fifteen-minute walk but she was too young to walk by herself.

“Morning Jerry.” I said as I opened the back door to the diner and stepped inside.

The older man turned to me with a smile and crossed his arms over his chest. “Morning (Y/N), I just wanted to tell you again how much I appreciate you doing this for me.” He stated as he walked up and gave me a hug.

I let out a little laugh and hugged the big man back. “It’s alright Jerry, I can use the extra hours anyway since Eden’s birthday is coming up next month. I just can’t do this too often because of how Clay reacted, but the extra money will definitely help.” I said as I moved back from the hug and began to put my apron on.  
Jerry frowned and crossed his arms over his chest once again. “I still don’t see why you stay with that animal. He is a no-good dirt bag that is just mooching off you and your daughter.” He stated.

“I stay with him because I can’t support myself and Eden on my paycheck. I can barely make rent on it. Clay has a good job and can pay the bills while my paycheck goes towards groceries and other things that we need. That’s why I stay with him. I have no choice.” I stated as I grabbed my notepad and pen. “Now, if you’ll excuse me Jerry I’m going to go start working. I’ll see you when I come to get orders.” I stated and walked out to the front of the diner.

I took a calming breath as I saw my first customer sitting at the bar. “Alright game face on.” I mumbled to myself as I smiled and made my way to the man. “Hello officer, what can I get you today?” I asked as I pulled out my pen and paper.

When I looked at the man fully I couldn’t help but immediately think of how attractive he was. His jet-black hair, piercing blue eyes, and that lady killer smile would have anyone weak at the knees. 

“Morning,” he greeted, “Just the eggs and bacon please. Oh, and coffee.” He couldn’t help but smile more. “So much coffee.”

I nodded my head as I scribbled onto my notepad before looking back at the officer. “One pot of coffee coming right up!” I said and when he grinned even wider I couldn’t help but smile back. God was his smile contagious. I cleared my throat before walking back towards the kitchen to file the order and grabbed a pot of coffee on my way out.

I stepped back up to the bar, pulled out a cup from the bottom shelf, and set it in front of him so that I could pour him his coffee. “Your food will be ready in a few minutes so I’ll just leave this here and let you have as much as you like.” I said as I smiled at him. “My name’s (Y/N) so just holler if you need anything Sir.” I said as I looked over at the customer that just walked into the diner. “Take a seat anywhere and I’ll be right there!” I called out to them as I placed some napkins and silverware in front of him and walked off to help the new customers.

I heard the ding of the bell to the serving window go off and I smiled as I walked over to it. “Hey Jerry, throw a piece of toast on this plate. He could use something more than just protein.” I said with a light laugh.

Jerry smiled and nodded his head as he quickly toasted a couple pieces of bread and tossed them onto his plate. “Tell him this meal is on the house and that I said thank you for his services. God knows this city needs it.” He said as he huffed and put his hands on his hips.

I laughed again and shook my head. “Alright, I’ll tell him.” I said and picked up the plate. 

I walked towards the officer and placed the plate in front of him gently. “Jerry said this meal is on the house and in his own words,” I cleared my throat slightly and placed my hands on my hips. “Thank you for your services, god knows this city needs it.” I said in a rough tone and huffed like he did. I smiled when he let out a laugh and filled up his cup once more.

“Are you sure? I don’t mind paying for it.” He could hear Jerry in the back grumbling about his answer. “Maybe, I’ll take it so he doesn’t grumble directly at me.” He laughed.

I let out a laugh and shook my head. “That would probably be for the best because once Jerry sets his mind to something he doesn’t change it.” I snickered when I heard him yell through the window at me.

The man, who I figured out was Officer Grayson from his name tag, laughed and shook his head as he picked up a piece of toast.

“So, you come here often?” He asked, taking a bite of the toast.

I gave him a look before motioning to my outfit. “Well, I do work here. So, I guess I would have to say that I’m here more than I would like to be.” I said and let out a little laugh. I heard a scoff and a little bit of rummaging before Jerry pushed open the door to the kitchen.

“I heard that (Y/N)! You are one of my best workers, that’s why I let you work as many hours as you want!” He stated with a huff.

I smiled widely at Jerry and waved my hand at him. “I know Jerry! I was just kidding! I love it here don’t worry.” I said and when he grinned I grinned back as he walked back into the kitchen.

“How about you? I haven’t seen you here before Officer, or do you just happen to come in when I’m not working?” I said with a laugh.

Officer Grayson just shrugged with a smile still plastered across his face. “I was in the area and wanted some good food. I don’t come in too often though, not in a long time at least.” He glanced around then looked back at you. “I would expect it to be at least a little busier than this. Jerry’s food is some of the best.” He stated.

I smiled and nodded my head. “Yeah, Jerry’s food has always been the best. It’s early in the morning so it’s not that busy. But once lunch time hits I don’t get a moment to sit down.” I stated as I poured him another cup of coffee.

“Well, I hope you do get sit sometime during the day today. We wouldn’t want you to put too much strain on your beautiful self.” He said in one of the most carefree ways I had ever heard.

I stood there in show as I stared at him before I felt a little bit of heat start to build in my cheeks. “I… Uhm… Well thank you for your concern Officer Grayson, I hope I get to sit down as well.” I said as a small smile began to grace my lips.

“Dick.” He said, his smile still evident on his face.

I gave him a look before raising an eyebrow out of confusion. “I’m sorry?” I asked.

He chuckled as he stood up from his seat. “I noticed that you kept calling me Officer Grayson so I thought you would prefer to call me by my name. My name’s Dick.” He said as he gave me a wink. 

I blushed even more as I nodded my head. “Well that certainly is easier to say.” I said with a little laugh. “Oh! Are you finished with your plate?” I asked as I looked down at it.

Dick nodded his head as he pulled the napkin up from his lap and wiped his face. “The food was great (Y/N) I might just come back for dinner.” He stated as he pulled out his wallet and dug around in it. “Have a good day (Y/N), I’ll see you later.” He said and put down a bill as he walked out of the diner.

I smiled as I waved goodbye to Dick and when I saw the tip that was left on the counter I couldn’t believe my eyes. He left a whole twenty dollar bill on the bar before I could stop him.

I walked back to the kitchen with a smile on my face. “Jerry you will never believe this.” I said as I held up the twenty.

He turned to look at me and grinned widely. “Well goddamn! Looks like your killer smile scored you a big tip!” He said with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes before sliding the twenty into my pocket. “It was probably a mistake. He said he would be back for dinner so I’ll give it back to him just to be safe.” I stated as I went back outside to wipe down the counter.


	2. Well How About That

Time flew by as I quickly worked around the wide range of customers that kept showing up and before I knew it, it was already four o’clock and a cute familiar little face came running into the diner.

“Mommy!” Eden squealed as she ran up to me, thankfully my arms were empty so I could catch her and hug her close.

“Oh, hello munchkin! Did you have a good day at school?” I asked as I kissed her cheek.

Eden nodded her head as she pulled out the painting she was telling me about earlier this morning. “Look mommy! Isn't it pretty!” She giggled.

I took the picture from her and gasped. “It's beautiful Eden! Why don't you go back and show Jerry if he's not busy!” I said and she nodded as she jumped down from my arms and took off to the kitchen.

I looked over at Clay and smiled slightly. “Thank you for bringing her here Clay, I'll make sure to have the next few days cleared in time to pick her up.” I said as I kissed his cheek.

He huffed and shoved his hands into his pockets. “Yeah, whatever. Just hurry up and finish your shift so you can make dinner.” He said and walked out the door.

I let out a sigh as I walked back to behind the bar to help some customers. 

Not five minutes had passed before I heard the door jingle again. I looked up and couldn't help but smile slightly. “Welcome back Officer.” I said as I grabbed a cup and poured some coffee into it for him.

He smiled widely at me before shaking his head and taking the seat that he had occupied earlier this morning. “Hey (Y/N). And please, call me Dick.” He said as he took the cup from my hand.

“Right, sorry.” I said with a light laugh. “Well, what can I get you for dinner Dick?” I asked as I pulled out my pen and paper again.

The grin on his face only widened as he leaned against the counter with his chin in his hand. “How about some of Jerry’s famous chicken fried steak and mashed potatoes with gravy?” He said in a gentle tone.

I nodded my head as I wrote down his order. “Alright! I’ll have that out for you in a jiffy!” I said as I made my way back to the kitchen window.

“Hey Jerry, got a new order.” I said and smiled when I saw Eden sitting on the table behind him eating some French fries. “Hey sweetie, did you show Jerry your painting?” I asked as I looked at her.

Eden grinned and nodded her head. “Mhm! He let me hang it right above the window!” She called out as she pointed to the spot right above the call window.

“He did, did he?” I asked as I leaned in to look up at it. “It’s beautiful Eden, now we’ll see it every day!” I said with a smile as I pulled myself out of the window. “Now come on, out of the kitchen. Jerry needs to work and you need to eat a better dinner than just French fries.” I said as I motioned for her to come out of the kitchen.

Eden pouted as she hopped off the table and walked out of the kitchen. “Yes Mommy…” She mumbled and quickly made her way to the bar and sat down next to Dick. “Can I have some apple juice please?” She called out to me, which made him smile as he looked over at her.

I hummed a little as I grabbed a juice box from under the counter. “I guess you can since you asked so nicely.” I said and she grinned as she took the juice box from my hands.

“Thank you!” She called out as she began to sip on her drink. When I walked away she looked over at Dick with wide eyes and studied his uniform. “Are you a police man?” She asked.

Dick smiled as he turned to face her fully. “I sure am young miss. Why do you ask?” He said as he laced his fingers together in front of him.

Eden took another gulp of her drink before setting it down and crawling over into his lap. Dick stared at her in shock before smiling gently as he moved to where she was between him and the counter, just to make sure she didn’t fall down. “Just wondering.” She stated as she smiled at him widely. “Mommy always says that police officers are nice and that, and that, that they protect us!” She explained.

Dick couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. “Is that so? Well your mom sounds like a really nice lady.” He said as he reached to his coffee cup and pulled it towards him, only to stop when Eden gasped loudly and grabbed at his arm. He looked at her with concerned eyes when she pulled his arm to her face. “Is something wrong?” He asked.

“Mommy!! Mommy!!” She called out as she looked up with a wide grin on her face.

The moment I heard her voice I quickly excused myself from the people I was talking to and ran over to the counter. “Eden sweetie what’s wrong?!” I asked, my eyes widening when I saw where she was. “Eden! What have I told you about this? You don’t need to go and bother the customers!” I said as I walked over to the both of them and reached for her. “I am so sorry Dick, she’s usually not like this.” I said.

“Mommy! Look! Look!” She said as she pushed his arm towards me. “It’s your name Mommy!” She said, her grin widening.

I stared at Dick’s wrist for a few more seconds before I looked up at him with surprised eyes. “It… It is my name…” I mumbled.

Dick cleared his throat as he gently moved Eden to where she was sitting on the counter. “Yeah it is.” He stated as he rubbed the back of his neck as he smiled at me. “So, what’s your name?” He asked as he motioned to my wrist.

I gulped slightly and cleared my throat as I tried to calm down. “It’s Richard.” I said and I swear I could see the light in his eyes shine ten times brighter than they did this morning when I first met him.

“My full name is Richard Grayson. Dick for short, and Miss. (Y/N) it seems to me that we are soulmates.” He stated as he held his hand out to me.


	3. If Only I Could

I stood there in momentary shock as I stared at Dick. This man was my soulmate? But how? I placed a hand on the counter to steady myself before I reached out and gently took his hand in mine. “It seems that, that would be true.” I said as I looked down at my wrist.

Eden grinned widely as she clapped her hands together. “Mommy met her soulmate! Mommy met her soulmate!” She cooed as she giggled.

Dick’s grin widened even more as he listened to Eden cheer. “Yes, she has Miss. Eden, and I was hoping that she would allow me to take the both of you out for dinner sometime.” He said as he looked over at me.

I quickly pulled my hand away and shook my head. “I’m sorry but that’s not possible.” I said in a rushed tone.

Dick’s brow furrowed together as he looked at me with concerned eyes. “Oh. Well, that’s alright. Maybe some other time?” He asked in a gentle tone.

I looked at him with sad eyes as I laced my fingers together and smiled softly. “I’m currently seeing someone.” I said as I looked over at Eden. “I’m with the father of my child.” I said as I looked back at Dick. I could feel something inside me feel as if it was reaching out to me to change my answer, but if only I could.

“Oh. I see! Well, would you allow me to be a friend?” Dick asked as he continued to smile at me.

I blinked a few times before feeling a smile spread across my face ever so slightly and I nodded my head. “I would like that.” I said as I looked over at Eden. “And I bet Eden would like that as well, seeing as how she’s already taken a liking to you.” I said with a slight laugh as my daughter nodded her head quickly.

“Well that’s definitely some brownie points for me huh?” Dick asked as he grinned widely at my daughter and sat back down in his spot.

“It does! And, and, you are a police man so it means you are really nice!” She said as she grabbed her juice box and took a long sip.

Dick chuckled and nodded his head. “It makes me happy to hear you say that Eden.” He said, looking up when he heard the ding of the bell at the call window.

I looked up and quickly made my way to the window with worried eyes. “Jerry! Jerry come here!” I called out to him in a hushed tone.

Jerry raised an eyebrow as he walked over to the window with a concerned expression. “What’s wrong (Y/N)?” He asked.

I looked back at Dick who was smiling and laughing at the silly faces that Eden was making at him. “I… I just met my soulmate.” I said as I looked back to Jerry.

It took a few seconds for it to register in his mind and once it clicked a huge grin spread across his face. “Don’t tell me that it’s that strapping young man talking to little Eden.” He said as he continued to grin.

I sighed and pushed some hair behind my ear. “Yeah, it is, and I don’t know what to do. I can’t tell Clay and I can’t just up and leave him because the man’s whose name is written on my wrist suddenly appeared in my life.” I said as I took a deep breath.

Jerry let out an exasperated sigh and shook his head. “(Y/N), you need to take another deep breath and listen to yourself. Just because your soulmate finally showed up doesn’t mean you have to drop everything and fall to your knees and kiss his shoes.” He said as he motioned for me to come back into the kitchen. When I walked in he continued, “You have a little girl to take care of right now and you need to get on your own two feet and get away from that jackass you call her dad. Because I swear to god if you come into work another bruise, and try to lie about where it came from, I will kill the man myself.” He said with a stern look.

I stared at Jerry with wide eyes before smiling softly at him. “Thank you, Jerry.” I said and gave his scruff covered cheek a kiss as I walked out of the kitchen with Dick’s plate of food in my hand.

“Here you go Dick, fresh off the grill.” I said as I set it down in front of him.

Dick smiled as he looked at me with gentle eyes. “Thank you, (Y/N).” And with that he dug into his food.

Throughout the rest of my shift Eden talked to Dick until she yawned and rubbed at her eyes. I looked over at her and smiled sadly. “Hey baby, are you getting sleepy?” I asked as I kneeled in front of her.

Eden nodded her head as she reached out for me to hold her. I smiled as I picked her up and held her up on my hip. “Hey Jerry, do you mind if I take off? I need to get Eden home and in bed for school tomorrow.” I called out to him.

Jerry peeked his head through the kitchen window and smiled softly at the sight of the two of us. “Sure thing (Y/N). I’ll see you tomorrow, be safe walking home alright?” He said and I just nodded my head.

“Wait, you walk home? At this time of night?” I heard Dick ask with furrowed eyebrows. “Didn’t you say that you were with her dad still? Isn’t he going to pick you up?” He asked.

Before I could answer a Jerry scoffed and stomped out of the kitchen. “That good-for-nothing asshole never picks her up! I normally take her home every time she works while his ass sleeps on the sofa with the T.V. on.” He stated as he put his hands on his hips with a huff.

I looked over at Jerry with wide eyes. “Jerry! Really?! Not in front of Eden!” I hissed as I covered her ears.

“It’s true (Y/N) and you know it!” Jerry said in a rough tone.

I went to make a comment at Jerry for his language but was interrupted when Dick piped up. “I’ll drive you home. As a police officer I can’t let you go out by yourself at this time of night. Especially with a child.” He said as he got up from his chair and pulled out his car keys.

I looked over at him with a surprised expression. “Are you sure? I don’t want us to be a burden or anything.” I said as I adjusted my grip on Eden.

“You’re not a burden (Y/N) and I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t sure. Come on, let’s get that little angel home to her bed.” He said with a smile as he motioned towards the door.

I smiled and nodded my head as I grabbed my purse from behind the counter. “Thank you so much Dick, this shaves off a good twenty minutes of my night.” I said as I made my way out the front door of the diner.

Dick just shook his head as he opened the back door and took Eden from my arms so that he could lay her down in the seat. “It’s no problem (Y/N), besides it’s not safe at this time of night. I wouldn’t be able to sleep if I knew you were out here walking and something happened.” He said as he gently closed the door then proceeded to open the passenger door for me.

I smiled widely as I slid inside of the car and once he jogged over to the driver’s side and hopped in I looked over to him. “I still can’t thank you enough.” I said and Dick just smiled even more.

“It’s no problem, really. Now, where am I headed?” He asked and so I began to give him directions to my home.


	4. Please Don't Do This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains slight abuse and mention of implied rape/non-con. I put in a note so you know where it starts so please skip it if it makes you uncomfortable.

Once Dick put the car into park and turned to me with a smile. “This the place?” He asked.

I nodded my head as I turned to the door handle and pulled on it. “Yes, and thank you again Dick. I really appreciate this.” I said as I pushed open the door.

“It’s no problem (Y/N), and if you’d like I can give you rides home when I’m don’t have work. I would prefer to give you a ride home since I know how these streets can get.” He said as he gave me a gentle smile.

I blinked a few times before smiling back at him and nodding my head. “I’d like that Dick, especially for Eden. It’ll put my mind at ease when she’s with me.” I said as I stepped out of the car and walked to the back seat to pull Eden out and into my arms.

I cradled her gently as I walked over to the driver’s side window. “Here,” I said as I pulled the twenty-dollar bill out of my apron and held it out to him. “I think you may have left this on the counter by accident this morning.” I said.

Dick blinked a few times before shaking his head, his smile still present on his face. “It wasn’t an accident (Y/N). I thought that you were an exceptional waitress so I tipped a reasonable amount.” He stated as I stared at him with wide, unbelieving eyes.

“But… This is too much…” I said as I tried to push the bill towards him.

Dick just shook his head as he reached out to cover my hand in his and squeezed it gently. “(Y/N), please don’t worry about it. You deserve it. Now go get some sleep and get that angel to bed as well. I’ll see you again at the diner.” He said as he squeezed my hand once more and proceeded to pull his hand away from mine and back into the car window.

I couldn’t contain the small smile that stayed on my face as I nodded to Dick. “I look forward to it.” I said as I adjusted my hold on Eden.

Dick nodded his head as he began to roll up his window. “Have a goodnight (Y/N), tell Eden I said sweet dreams if she wakes up.” He said.

“I will, and you too Dick.” I replied as his window finally rolled all the way to the top and he put his car back into drive and drove away.

I took a deep breath as I pulled out my keys from my purse and hugged Eden to me. “Come on sweetie, let’s get you inside.” I said softly as I walked up to the door to the apartment building.

I pushed my key into the lock, turned it, and let myself inside. Our shared apartment was on the fifth floor so taking the elevator was the smarter idea, seeing as I had a little one in my arms. The elevator ride took only a few seconds before it dinged and opened the doors for us to exit the metal box. I fumbled with my keys again as I moved towards the front door, and once I was close enough I took a calming breath and slowly opened the door.

“Clay? I’m home.” I called out softly as I shut the door behind me. Eden stirred against me as I spoke and let out a yawn.

“Mommy… Are we home…?” She asked in a sleep filled voice.

“Yes we are sweetie, let’s get you into bed.” I hummed as I kissed her forehead as I walked to her room. It took a few minutes to get Eden to pay attention enough so that I could change her out of her day clothes and into her pajamas. “And into bed we go!” I said as I picked her up and laid her down against her pillow. “Sweet dreams sweetie, Dick said sweet dreams as well.” I whispered to her as I kissed her on the forehead and pulled the blanket up before I walked out and closed the door behind me.

I leaned back against the door with a sigh before looking up to see a rather pissed off Clay in my face.

“Oh god!” I gasped out as I placed a hand over my heart. “Clay, you scared the crap out of me!” I said as I gently smiled at him, even though it was a forced one.

( **This is where the non-con/implied rape begins along with slight abuse please skip if it makes you uncomfortable** )

His eyes narrowed at me before grabbing my arm and pulling me roughly to him. “Who the fuck was that outside?” He asked, the anger visible in his eyes.

I blinked a few times before furrowing my eyebrows together. “The one who drove me home while you sat on the couch? That was my friend from the diner. He didn’t want me to walk home with Eden at this time of night Clay! Do you know how dangerous it is for me to do that, especially with Eden? Something could have happened to her Clay! I don’t see how you can-“ My sentence was cut short as Clay’s grip on my arm tightened and I felt him begin to tug me towards the living room.

“So you were with some other guy huh?” He asked, his words seething with anger.

“I- What? What are you talking about? Dick’s only a friend! He just gave us a ride home!” I called out as I tried to pull my arm from his grip. “Clay you’re hurting me!” I whimpered as I placed my hand over the one on my arm.

“Shut up! Just shut up!” He snapped at me as he shook me roughly enough to make me winded.

“Clay please! Stop!” I gasped out as grabbed onto his lower arm to try and balance myself.

He growled out in anger as he grabbed my other arm just as roughly. “Were you whoring yourself out to him?!” He asked.

I stared at him with wide eyes before feeling my body begin to shake. 

Clay was mad, he was really, really mad. 

“Wait, Clay, you’ve got it all wrong! I would never do that! Oh, god let go please!” I could feel the tears begin to fill my eyes as he began to drag me towards the bedroom. “Clay please don’t do this! I didn’t do anything I swear to god!” I let out a sob because I knew what was coming.

“Bull-fucking-shit (Y/N)! You expect me to believe that shit?” He asked in a rough tone as he yanked me to him once again. “You know what happens to unfaithful women in other countries?” He asked, a wild look in his eyes. 

“Some stone them to death, and others humiliate them in front of their entire community. But unfortunately, that kind of punishment isn’t allowed here so I’ll just have to take matters into my own hands and show you what I think should happen to women who are unfaithful.” He growled as he let go of one of my arms and began to drag me towards our room. “I’ll punish you in my own way.” He seethed as he threw the door open.  
  
It took him no longer then ten seconds to toss me onto the bed and slam the door closed behind him. My blood ran cold as I moved back from him. “Clay please don’t do this! You’re overreacting! I would never cheat on you just please! Don’t do this!” I sobbed. I let out a yelp as he grabbed my ankles and yanked me back down on the bed.  
  
“Shut your whore mouth!” He snapped at me as he covered my mouth with his hand. “You, are mine. I’m simply reminding you of that fact (Y/N).” He said, his words were like acid as he glared down at me. “Now you’re going to enjoy this, whether you like it or not.” He hissed into my ear as his cold hand reached up the bottom of my skirt and all I could think and pray about was how I wanted this night to end.


	5. Don't Notice My Shattered Expression

I didn’t sleep a wink last night, not one second had passed that my eyes had closed or that my mind had allowed me peace so that I could escape the awful things that I had endured. My alarm clock began to play on the nightstand next to my side of the bed signaling that it was time for me to get up and get Eden ready to go to work with me since it was the weekend and Clay was gone to work already.

Weakly, I pushed myself up and out of the bed so that I could shower and try to wash away the memories of the night before. I trudged my way into the bathroom, turned on the water to make it warm, and slowly peeled off my pajamas that I had put on after the incident. I stopped moving when I looked at my battered form in the mirror and took in the amount of damage I had sustained. The tears formed before I could stop them and they spilled down my cheeks as I turned away from the mirror so that I could make my way inside the shower.

The water stung as it hit the newly formed, and still fresh, bruises on my body. I slid down the wall and buried my face into my hands as soft sobs wracked through my body. What is wrong with me? Why do I allow myself to be tortured like this? I sat there for a few more minutes before I could calm myself and begin my daily routine of washing my hair and making sure that none of the bruises were visible to the naked eye.

It only took me about twenty minutes to get dressed and do my hair and makeup before I made my way to Eden’s bedroom and smiled when I saw her sleeping so peacefully. I walked over and sat down on her bed, shaking her gently.

“Eden honey, it’s time to get up.” I cooed to her as I began to pull the covers off her.

She let out a groan as she pulled her hand up to rub at her sleep filled eyes. “Is it time already Mommy...?” She asked sleepily.

I smiled gently and nodded my head. “Yes, it is baby. Mommy needs to go to work soon and you get to go with me. So, we need to get you up and dressed so that we can leave.” I stated as I brushed some hair from her face. “And I bet Jerry will make you your favorite pancakes if you ask him.” I added and with that she sat up quickly.

“Really!” She squeaked.

I couldn’t help but laugh and nod my head. “I don’t doubt it one bit. Now come on, let’s get you dressed and ready to go.” I said and with that she got up from her bed and ran over to her dresser to help me pick out an outfit for the day.

It didn’t take long to get Eden ready for the day and within a matter of ten minutes we were out of the apartment and walking down the sidewalk to the diner.

“Mommy,” I heard Eden say in a soft tone as she focused her eyes on the ground.

I looked over at her with soft eyes before smiling. “What is it Eden?” I asked as I squeezed her little hand that was in mine.

She was silent for a few more seconds before speaking up once more, “Why were you crying last night?” She asked and I immediately stopped in my tracks.  
She had heard us, oh god she had heard us. I took a deep shaky breath as I kneeled in front of her, despite how much it hurt me to do so.

“I’m sorry you had to hear that Eden honey, Mommy and Daddy just had an argument that’s all.” I said as I pushed some hair behind her ear as I smiled at her sadly.

Eden sniffled as she rubbed at her eyes. “I don’t like it when you and Daddy fight! He’s so mean to you Mommy!” She cried out as some tears began to fall from her pretty little (Y/E/C) eyes.

“Oh baby it’s okay, don’t cry, please for me?” I begged as I wiped away her tears. “I promise we won’t fight anymore okay?” I said, even though that I knew deep down that those words were nothing but lies and empty promises.

She looked at me with sad eyes but slowly nodded her head. “You promise?” She asked.

“I promise. Now come on we’re almost to the diner.” I said as I took her hand in mine again and began to walk towards the all too familiar place that was my only escape from that hellhole.

The door jingled as I walked inside with Eden and we were greeted with a bright and beautiful smile. “(Y/N)! Eden! Good morning!” Dick called out as he turned to look at the door.

I stared for a few seconds before smiling back at Dick, waving slightly as we walked up. “Good morning Dick. Here for some breakfast?” I asked as I helped Eden up into her seat.

Dick chuckled and nodded his head slightly. “Absolutely and I also wanted to see my new favorite little girl. How are you sweetie? Did you sleep well?” He asked as he looked at Eden.

I looked over at her, trying to mask my fear of her telling him the truth, and when she spoke up I sighed in relief.

“I did Mr. Police Man!” She said in a cheerful voice.

Dick chuckled and grinned at her. “Well that’s good to hear! Growing girls need their beauty sleep.” He said as he glanced over at me.  
The bags under my eyes must have been very noticeable but he didn’t say anything about instead he just decided to calmly let me know that he noticed.

“Do you want the same thing as yesterday?” I asked as I pulled out my pen and pad.

Dick nodded as he looked over at Eden. “I sure do and whatever Eden wants I’ll get it for her today, how does that sound Eden?” He asked and her eyes shined with happiness.

“Thank you Mr. Police Man! Mommy can I have my pancakes?” She asked as she looked over at me.

I smiled and nodded my head as I scribbled on the pad. “You sure can honey, I’ll go give this to Jerry and get those plates out to you two right away.” I said and walked towards the window.

Little did I know Eden’s smile had fell from her face once my back was turned and Dick noticed almost immediately.

He furrowed his brow as he turned to look at her fully. “What’s wrong Eden?” He asked, his voice full of concern.

She looked over at me before lowering her eyes to her hands as she twiddled her thumbs. “Mommy and Daddy got into a fight last night… Mommy was crying all night…” She said in a hushed voice. “Daddy isn’t a nice person…” She mumbled to herself.

Dick studied Eden’s posture for a few moments before smiling at Eden and gently ruffling her hair. “I’m sure everything will be okay, adults fight sometimes and even though it may not be fun to hear it happens.” He stated and she only nodded her head. 

I smiled as I walked up with the plates in my hands and set them down in front of them. “And here you go! Enjoy you two I have a few things to take care of before the lunch rush comes in.” I stated as I filed up Dick’s coffee once more and turned to walk away. I turned just quick enough for Dick to notice my flinch due to the pain in my hips but he kept quite just so he could keep watch.

My shift went smoothly and Dick kept Eden company for as long as could before he had to leave to go to work and before I knew it, it was time for me to clock out and head back with Eden.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Jerry!” I called out as I picked up my purse and helped Eden down from her seat.

“Alright, you be careful out there you hear me? Take care of that sweet girl you hear me?” Jerry called out to me from the kitchen.

I let out a laugh and nodded my head. “Of course, I will! Bye!” I called out.

“Bye Mr. Jerry!” Eden called out as we exited the building.

We walked in silence as we made our way back to the apartment completely oblivious to the fact that someone was watching over us from the rooftops.


	6. God Protect Us

Some weeks had passed since the incident with Clay and not one altercation had happened and not one hand had been laid on me since. It wasn’t surprising that I was beginning to worry about the lack of physical contact but I was grateful for it. A joyful skip had made its way into my step as I made my way around the diner to deliver the customers their orders. The signature jingle of the door signaled to me that another customer had walked in and I turned around with a smile.

“Welcome to Jerry’s go ahead and pick a spot to sit and I’ll be right there!” I said out of habit.

I heard a soft chuckle that I knew all too well come from the customer before I registered who it was. “It’s nice to see you so happy-go-lucky (Y/N), what’s the occasion?” I heard Dick ask as he walked over to the bar.

I couldn’t help the soft smile that graced my face and I immediately walked over to him. “It’s nice to see you too Dick, and no there’s no special occasion. I’m just in a good mood today.” I said as I looked into his gorgeous blue eyes.

He smiled back and leaned his head into his hand. “Well that’s good. It’s nice to see you like this because your smile is always an amazing thing to see.” He said nonchalantly.

I had grown accustom to his slight flirting so I just smiled and brushed it off knowing that he knew my current relationship was still intact.

“That’s sweet of you to say Dick. I’m glad you think it is.” I said as I pushed some hair behind my ear and proceeded to pour him some coffee.

“It’s true! It’s absolutely breathtaking in my eyes.” He added as he took a sip of the freshly poured cup. “Mm, where’s Eden?” He asked.

“Oh, she’s at my Mother’s for the weekend.” I said as I walked over to the call window to pick up a plate.

Dick nodded his head as he watched me walk towards the customer and set down the plate. “Well that’s nice. She needs to spend some quality time with her grandmother. Grandmothers are awesome.” He said as he took another sip.

I let out a laugh and shook my head as I leaned against the counter. “They are, aren’t they?” I asked with a hum. “So, Mr. Grayson, what do you have planned for this weekend?” I asked as I put my chin into my hands.

“Hmm, I think I might go visit some family as well now that you mention it. I haven’t seen my brother’s in a long time and I bet they have gotten into some form of trouble without me there.” He said with a light laugh.

“You have brothers? I didn’t know that.” I stated with shocked eyes.

Dick nodded his head as he placed his cup back on the counter top. “Yep, three to be exact. We’re all adopted though, well except for one. It goes me, Jason, Tim, and Damian who is Bruce’s biological son.” He stated.

I nodded my head as I remembered the fact that he was the adopted son of Bruce Wayne. “Well it sounds like a lovely get away.” I said with a hum as I smiled at him again.

Dick’s expression softened as he looked at me and I could have sworn that I saw nothing but adoration in his eyes for a split second. “What about you, (Y/N)? What are you going to do since Eden is away from home?” He asked.

I couldn’t stop the look that crossed my face at the mention of what could possibly happen this weekend, but I quickly composed myself. “Oh well, I don’t know. I have to work tomorrow so I may just sit around the house and watch some movies with Clay until she comes back.” I stated as I got up from where I was and began to clean the counter.

Dick raised an eyebrow before nodding his head. “Sounds like a fun time? I guess?” He said in a questioning tone.

I shrugged my shoulders as I looked up at him. “I guess so, Clay hasn’t been very… Close these past few months so we’ll just have to see how it goes.” I said with a light laugh. 

Dick slowly nodded his head and before he could as his next question the door jingled and as I looked up from him my eyes widened and my face paled.

“Clay? What are you doing here?” I asked as I quickly walked out from behind the counter.

Clay looked around the diner before his eyes landed on me. He looked me up and down before speaking. “I got off early so I thought I would drop by and see what time you get off.” He stated.

My eyes widened and I blinked for what felt like forever. “O-Oh, well, my shift has about another hour before I’m free to go. Do you want to wait here or do you want me to meet you back at the apartment?” I asked, trying to keep my nervous tone at bay. What was he doing here? He never comes to the diner unless something is bugging him or he thinks I’m cheating on him with one of the workers or customers or something crazy like that.

He huffed and nodded as he walked over to an empty chair at the bar and sat down. “I’ll wait.” Was all he said before grabbing a menu and skimming over it.

The shock was evident on my face as I nodded my head. “Alright then, just call me if you need anything okay?” I said and all I got was a nod before I looked back at Dick and smiled, my smile a little shaky now. “I’ll grab your food.” I said once I heard the ding of the call window and rushed towards it.

Dick looked over at Clay from the corner of his eye but didn’t say anything when he heard me come back. “Thanks, (Y/N).” He said as he gave me a warm smile.

“No problem Dick, enjoy.” I said as I walked off to go help another customer who waved me over to them, but little did I know Clay had heard me and his blood began to boil as he looked over at Dick.

“So you’re Dick?” He asked as he turned to face him completely.

I froze mid-stride as I looked over at Clay in fear.

Oh God what have I just done?


	7. That Was Close

Dick turned to look at Clay with a raised eyebrow before smiling at him. “Yep! And you must be Clay, it’s nice to finally meet you. (Y/N) says that you and she have been together since high school. That’s a pretty great accomplishment.” He said as he held his hand out to him.

Clay’s eyes narrowed as he looked Dick up and down, practically sizing him up, before reaching out a hand and shaking his. “Well, thanks.” He said in an awful tone. “Also, I wanted to thank you personally for bringing her and my daughter home that night. I had a long day at work and passed out the minute I got home and when I woke up she was already home.” He said as a smile spread across his face.

Dick nodded his head as he smiled back. “It’s no problem, as a police officer it’s my duty to make sure that the citizens of this city are safe. Especially young women and their children.” He stated.

I stared in complete shock at the exchange that Dick and Clay were having. Clay was acting rather normal today so I couldn’t help but feel extremely uneasy during the whole thing.

Clay looked down at their joined hands and immediately noticed the name that was printed on Dick’s wrist which only fueled his anger even more. “(Y/N), tell me that you thanked this nice man for bringing you and Eden home that night.” He said as he looked over at me.

I blinked a few times and slowly nodded my head as I walked up slowly. “I did… I thanked him for Eden as well since she was asleep in his backseat.” I stated.  
I stopped where I was as I saw the anger that was almost unnoticeable in his eyes, but to me it was as bright and noticeable as the sun in the sky. I gulped as I pushed

some hair behind my ear and took a deep breath. “Clay, it would probably be best if you went home. I promise I’ll come straight home after work so please go ahead and go back to the apartment.” I said, my voice shaking slightly.

“Excuse me?” Was all I heard before I quickly looked down at my feet.

“I-I just think it would be best because you can grab some movies from the store down the street and we can have a movie night since Eden isn’t home.” I added quickly as I walked up to him and hugged him around his torso. “Please? We haven’t had a movie date in such a long-time Clay. I think it would be fun, don’t you?” I asked in a somewhat pleading tone. “Don’t start a scene with so many people here...” I whispered to him.

Clay narrowed his eyes down at me before slowly nodding his head. “Alright, I can do that.” He said as he put his finger under my chin and lifted my head up. He leaned down and gave me a kiss, but kept his eyes trained on Dick as he did so. “I’ll see you at home.” He said as he pulled away. He walked past Dick and pat him on the shoulder. “Thanks again man. I appreciate it.” He said and made his way to the front door.

I couldn’t help the sigh of relief that escaped from me as I leaned back against the counter. “I’m so sorry about that Dick, he’s not normally like this.” I said as I looked over at him with apologetic eyes.

Dick looked at me with concerned eyes before shaking his head slightly. “You have nothing to apologize for (Y/N). It happens a lot to me whenever I met a boyfriend of one of my friends. I guess the fact that I’m well built, or so I’ve been told, intimidates them for no reason.” He stated with a shrug as he sat back down.

I smiled and nodded my head as I placed my hand over his and squeezed it slightly. “Well, all I can say is thank you for not losing your cool to his actions.” I stated as I went to remove my hand, but felt Dick grab hold and look at me with concerned eyes.

“(Y/N), why do you stay with him? I saw the anger in his eyes when you asked him to leave. Does he always look at you like that?” He asked in a concerned tone.

I blinked a few times before sighing and pulling my hand away. “I stay with him for Eden. She needs her father in her life.” I said in a soft tone as I laced my fingers together in front of me.

“But do you love him? Does he love Eden?” He asked in a blunt tone.

I looked over at Dick with wide eyes before answering quickly. “He loves Eden with all of his heart!” I said in a rather upset tone.

“You didn’t answer my first question (Y/N).” He said softly.

I stood there for a few seconds before frowning and turning away from Dick to fold some napkins that were on the table behind me. “I do love him… He is the father of my child and the only man I’ve ever been with so I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t make ask me those kinds of questions.” I said and walked back towards the kitchen.

Dick stood up from his chair and reached out to me. “(Y/N) I’m sorry! I didn’t mean anything by that!” He said but when I didn’t turn back around he sighed and sat back down. “Good going Grayson.” He muttered to himself.

I leaned back against the wall as I tried to keep my tears from falling down my reddening cheeks. Of course, I didn’t love Clay! I haven’t loved that poor excuse of a man since he laid his hands on me, but how could I say that? I let out a shaky sigh as I tried to calm myself before going back outside to face Dick.

I stayed there for about two minutes before I decided it was time for me to go apologize but when I walked out to do just that Dick was already gone. I sighed to myself as I walked up to the spot where he always sits and began to clean up. I noticed another twenty on the counter but this time a note was attached to it.

‘(Y/N),  
I’m sorry for pushing the subject of your love for Clay. I had no right to do that to you. Please forgive me (Y/N). Here’s my number if you ever want to talk.’

I let out a sigh as I read the phone number that was cleanly printed at the bottom of the city and shook my head as I put the twenty and the note in my pocket. “I wasn’t mad at you Dick… I was mad at myself…” I mumbled.

The last thirty minutes of my shift went by slowly and when I began to leave the diner it was pitch black and eerie.

“Just great.” I mumbled as I pulled my coat tightly around me and shoved my purse inside of it.

I hated walking the streets this late at night but seeing as I made Dick feel bad and made Clay go home I kind of had no choice but to walk home.

I grumbled to myself as I walked a little faster, making sure to check each alley as I walked passed them. The air was becoming colder and I could see my breath become a little fog due to it. I hated having to walk home during this time of night, especially in my work uniform, I was always afraid that I would get attacked and then who knows what would happen to me.

“It’s not very safe for a beautiful woman like yourself to be walking at this time of night.” I nearly jumped out of my skin at the voice.

I gasped and jumped slightly from the scare that I was given and turned to the owner of the voice. My eyes widened when I saw a man sitting on top of the car smiling at me. He wore a skin-tight suit that was mostly black but had a very defined blue symbol that spanned across his chest, over his shoulders, and down to his fingertips. His hair was black as a raven’s feather and a mask was adorned over his eyes, highlighting his cheekbones extremely well.

He jumped down from the top of the car and walked up to me with a smile that could make any girl or woman swoon. “May I ask why you’re out here this late and by yourself?” He asked as he placed his hands on his hips.

I blinked a few times before smiling at the man and letting out a light laugh. “Well, I’m on my way home from work good Sir.” I said as I put some hair behind my ear, a slight blush spreading across my cheeks. Hopefully he thought it was from the cold and not because of how attractive I thought he was.

The man nodded his head softly and gently held his hand out to me. “Well, since it is rather late and I can’t let a beautiful woman like yourself walk alone, how about I accompany you to your home so that I can set my mind at ease?” He asked with a smile still on his face.

I giggled and looked at him fully. “I would love that but I don’t know who you are kind Sir.” I said as I began to walk.

He blinked a few times before chuckling and quickly striding up beside me. “Forgive me for not introducing myself properly.” He said as he stepped in front of me again, but this time bowing slightly. “The name’s Nightwing Miss and I make it my duty to protect the citizens of Bludhaven and Gotham from the evils that lurk in the night.” He stated as he looked up at me.

I blinked a few times before smiling and nodding my head. “It’s nice to meet you Nightwing. I’m (Y/N) and I would be eternally grateful if you were to help me home safely.” I said as I giggled slightly.

Nightwing stood up straight and grinned widely. “Thank you, Miss. (Y/N). Shall we?” He asked as he held his arm out for me to take.

I hesitated for a few moments before lightly placing my hand on his arm and nodded my head. “You are too kind Nightwing. I do appreciate you walking me home but don’t you have more important things to do then walking a diner girl home?” I asked softly as I kept my eyes forward.

He looked down at me and chuckled slightly as he shook his head. “Please do not think that your safety is of any less importance to me Miss. (Y/N). Everyone’s safety is important to me.” He stated.

I bit my bottom lip slightly and nodded my head as I looked down at my feet with a slight smile on my face. “Oh, forgive me then. I just thought since you seem to be a vigilante that there might be some important matter that you need to attend too.” I said in a soft tone.

“It’s calm tonight Miss. (Y/N) so I wanted to take this opportunity to help some of the citizens.” He said as we rounded a corner.

We talked to each other the whole way to my apartment complex and once we reached the door I turned to look at him with a smile.

“Well, this is the place. Thank you Nightwing, I really appreciate you walking me home. I haven’t felt that safe in a few weeks.” I said as I pushed some hair behind my ear.

“It was my pleasure Miss. (Y/N). Now if you ever find yourself walking by yourself all you have to do is call and I’ll be there.” He said with a wink.

I giggled and smiled brightly at him. “Thank you Nightwing, and please just call me (Y/N). It’s weird to hear the Miss in front of my name.” I said.

Nightwing smiled warmly at me as he nodded his head. “I think I can do that (Y/N). You have a goodnight tonight.” He said as he pulled out his grappling gun.

“You too Nightwing, kick some ass tonight.” I snickered and he just grinned even more.

“For you? I think I can do that.” He said and I could have sworn he winked at me as he flew away to a nearby building.

I smiled as I watched him disappear into the night and chuckled to myself as I pulled out my keys and walked inside of the apartment building.


	8. This Isn't What I Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter contains extreme levels of abuse and I highly recommend that if you are not comfortable with reading such things please skip the section that will be noted for your safety. I do not approve of such acts but for the sake of the plot they must be included.

I chewed on my bottom lip as the smile stayed on my lips and walked into the shared apartment. Even after everything that happened today being accompanied home by a well-known vigilante made up for the events that played out. I hung my keys up on the little key holder that hung on the wall close to the door. I toed off my shoes as I placed my purse on the little table and took a deep breath as I looked over to where I heard the T.V. blaring.

“Clay, I’m home.” I said as I walked into the living room and towards the kitchen. I could feel his eyes on me as I walked by him and they sent a shiver down my spine.

“What took you so long?” He asked as he took a sip of his beer that was in his hand.

“I got caught up helping Jerry clean up the kitchen.” I said as I looked around for something to eat for dinner.

Clay huffed to himself as he got up from his recliner and made his way to the kitchen. “I see.” He said gruffly as he pulled open the door to the refrigerator to grab another beer as he chucked the empty one into the nearby trash bin.

“Did you eat anything yet? I can whip something up really quick if you didn’t.” I said as I glanced over to him from the corner of my eye.

“I didn’t.” He muttered as he stood behind me, examining me, before leaning back against the counter to watch me.

“Alright, I’ll make something quick then.” I hummed as I pulled out a pan and walked towards the fridge to grab some chicken from inside. “How does Italian chicken sound? And did you grab some movies for tonight?” I asked as I kept my back to him.

“Yeah, I did.” He replied curtly as he continued to stare at me.

“Oh that’s good! It’ll be nice having a night to ourselves for the first time in about five years don’t you think?” I asked.

“I guess so.” He breathed and the smell of alcohol hit my nostrils in a rancid way.

I hummed again as I began to cook our dinner. I was quiet as the sizzling of the raw chicken filled the room and the smell of various seasonings filled my nose. I let myself relax as I watched the chicken turn from pink to white before speaking again.

“Is something the matter Clay?” I asked, my eyes still trained on the cooking food before me.

Clay didn’t speak as he pushed himself off the counted and came to stand behind me. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck and a chill ran up my spine.

“Clay?” I called his name softly as my grip on the handle of the pan tightened.

I felt his hands set on the curve of my waist and a sick feeling settled into the bottom of my stomach. I tried to move away from his grip but his fingers tightened on my waist and yanked me back to the spot in front of him.

“Clay, stop. I’m busy and I don’t want to burn the food or myself.” I said as I placed my hands on his to try and remove them.

( **Under this is the part where the abuse takes place. Please skip this section if you are uncomfortable with reading it.** )

“No.” Was all I heard as he quickly grabbed my hands, pulled them up above my head, and pinned them against the cabinet above my head. “You made me so fucking angry today (Y/N), looking at Dick with lust filled eyes, and flirting with him right before my eyes.” He snarled into my ear. 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about! I wasn’t doing anything like that!” I said as I tried to pull my hands away from his grip, but it only tightened and I whimpered in pain.

“Also, did you think I was stupid? Did you think I wouldn’t notice your name on his wrist?” He hissed. “I saw it the moment I shook hands with him.” He added as he reached up and removed my hand that held my soulmate’s name on it. “And you wanna know what else I figured out?” He breathed into my ear.

I let out a whimper as I watched him move the pan from the hot surface.

“Dick, is short for Richard.”

My eyes widened as looked back at Clay. “Clay I’m sorry! I didn’t know! I-“ I tried calling out to him but he just let go of my wrist that was pinned to the cabinet and covered my mouth.

“Shut up! You fucking lying witch! I knew you were cheating on me! I knew it the moment I saw his face!” He snarled at me. “And now, I’ll make sure to remove his fucking name so that you know that you are mine. You are mine and no one else’s.” He added and before I could try to pull my wrist away he quickly slammed it down onto the burning surface.

I let out a scream of agony against his hand and my knees automatically buckled and I tried to pull away from his grip. Tears began to pour down my face as the searing pain shot through my entire arm and the smell of burning skin filled my nose. I screamed against his hand again and again as I gripped it with my free hand, clawing at his arm to make him release my arm.

Clay stared at me for a couple of seconds before pulling my hand away from the scalding hot stove to inspect it before letting me drop to the floor and cry in pain. After a few minutes, he crouched down in front of me and stared into my tear-filled eyes.

“Now that his name is gone from your wrist, you’re mine forever.” He said as he gripped my chin tightly. “Do you hear me? You, are, mine.” He snarled and quickly yanked his hand away. “Now get bandaged up and finish cooking. I’m hungry.” He said.

I sobbed harder as I got up from the kitchen floor, my knees wobbling as I tried to power through the immense pain that I was feeling currently, and stumbled my way to the bathroom so that I could try to bandage my wrist up.

It took me about ten minutes to bandage myself up due to the fact that I kept crying and wincing from pain, but once I was done I weakly walked out of the bathroom and continued to cook our dinner on a new burner.

Once I had finished cooking I shakily walked over to Clay and handed him his plate and went back for mine. I walked to the couch and sat down on it, just staring at my food as the movie played in the background. I didn’t touch my food at all through the night, I didn’t even watch the movie that he had picked out, all I could think about was how much my wrist hurt and how much I hated this man.

The night went by as slow as possible, I didn’t even move from my spot on the couch until Clay said the movie had ended and got up from his recliner to go to bed. I stood from my spot on the couch and quietly walked to the kitchen so that I could clean up and put the dishes into the dishwasher. My left hand was not wanting to respond due to the sporadic shots of pain that shot through it, so it made it harder to do things. Although I pulled through and managed to clean everything up before making my way to the bedroom and changed out of my uniform and into my pajamas and crawled into bed.

I felt him shift in the bed before an arm fell over my waist and pulled my back against his chest. I didn’t have the strength to move away from him so I just laid there as if I was sinking into the mattress.

“Goodnight (Y/N).” He said as he kissed the back of my head.

“Goodnight…” I mumbled before closing my eyes and hoping that I could just disappear.


	9. All I Can Do Is Smile

Morning came and went and before I knew it Clay was already gone for work and night had fallen once more, so I knew I could take my time getting ready to go to the diner. I slowly stood from my bed, dragging my feet across the ground, and made my way to the bathroom.

I stood before the mirror, just staring at my tired expression, before looking down at my bandaged wrist and frowning. I had to remove the bandaging so that I could clean it and make sure it didn’t get infected or anything like that. So, without further waiting I began to peel back the gauze, letting out light sounds of pain until it was fully removed from the wound, and stared at the damage that Clay had inflicted upon me.

“This is going to be tough to explain…” I mumbled to myself as I began to grab all the necessary anti-septic products and lightly treated the burn.

I stayed in the bathroom for about twenty minutes before I finished cleaning and rebandaging the burn and walked out to get dressed for work. It was as if I was on auto pilot the entire time and when I finally checked back in I was standing in front of the diner’s door about to walk inside to start my shift.

With a final deep breath I walked inside and forced a smile onto my face. “Hey everybody.” I called out as I made my way behind the counter to store my purse away. I walked back into the kitchen to say my hello’s and hug Jerry.

“(Y/N), you’re late by two hours. Are you alright?” He asked with concerned eyes.

I blinked in confusion before looking over at the clock. “Oh, god you’re right! I’m so sorry I guess I slept though my alarm or something.” I said with a nervous laugh.

Jerry’s eyes narrowed as he looked at me before he looked me up and down and his eyes immediately fell on the gauze covered wrist. “(Y/N). What happened?” He asked as he pointed to my wrist.

I quickly put it behind my back and let out a nervous laugh. “It’s silly really, I was cooking and I slipped on some water that was on the floor and when I went to catch myself my wrist landed on the hot stove and I burned it.” I stated.

“I call bullshit.” Was all Jerry said as he gently took my arm in his hand, making me involuntarily flinch away from him.

Jerry’s eyes went soft as he stared at me and quickly pulled me into a gentle embrace. “I can’t watch this happen to you any longer (Y/N), you do not deserve this, and I swear to god if that fucker lays a hand on Eden I will kill him where he stands.” He growled and I couldn’t stop the second flinch at his tone.

“Jerry please don’t say anything… I… I can’t do this on my own…” I said as I could feel the tears begin to build in my throat.

“(Y/N) he’s hurting you! He’s breaking you down to the point of where you may never be able to leave him when the time comes. You need to get away from him, you need to get Eden away from him because I fear that one day you won’t be there to stop him and he will end up hurting her instead of you. You don’t want that, do you?” He asked, his tone full of compassion and concern.

Jerry was right, I knew what the possibilities were if I stayed there any longer, but where would I go? I couldn’t afford to live on my own, especially with a child to take care of. I pulled away from Jerry and shook my head.

“I want to leave Jerry… I really do… But I can’t… I can’t chance having Eden taken away from me because of my inability to support her…” I said as the tears began to pour down my cheeks. “I can’t lose my baby…” I sobbed.

Jerry let out a little sigh before nodding his head. “I know (Y/N), but for her safety and yours you may have to do just that. I don’t know what I would do if anything were to happen to my girls. Please (Y/N), try to get away from him as soon as possible.” He muttered before hearing the jingle of the door. “You stay back here and calm down, I’ll go help this customer.” He said and with that he walked to the front of the building.

I sat down on one of the chairs Jerry had put back here and wiped at my eyes. Jerry was right and I knew it, but I had no idea what I needed to do, especially when it came to Eden. After a few minutes, I stood from the chair and sighed as I began to calm down. I needed to plan this out carefully because there was no doubt in my mind that if Clay found out that I was going to leave he would kill me in that instant.

I composed myself as I walked out of the kitchen and when my eyes landed on Dick I felt my throat clench up and the need to sob rise again.

He looked up at me with that same gentle and caring smile before it fell as he studied my expression. “(Y/N), is everything alright?” He asked, which made Jerry turn to look at me.

I cleared my throat and quickly smiled at him as I nodded. “Yeah, everything’s fine Dick. I just had a little accident last night is all.” I said as I held up the wrist that was damaged.

His eyebrows knitted together and look of concern washed over his face. “What happened?” He asked as he got up from his chair and quickly walked over to me, not caring that he just went behind the counter.

“I uh… I was making dinner last night and I slipped on some water that was on the floor and when I went to catch myself my wrist landed on the hot stove and I burned it pretty badly.” I stated once more.

I glanced at Jerry whose eyes looked at me sadly and he just shook his head as he walked back into the kitchen.

Dick frowned as he held my hand gently in his so that he could examine it. His touch was so gentle, so caring, he acted as if he moved the wrong way I would break. “Have you received medical attention for it?” He asked as he looked back up at me.

“N-No, I doctored it myself last night and just went to bed afterwards. It’s not that bad really! I just, I was clumsy and I wasn’t being careful.” I muttered as I lightly ran my fingers over the gauze.

Dick’s eyes narrowed as he saw the faint outlining of bruising around my other wrist and he gently touched it with his calloused fingers. “And did your fall cause this finger like bruising across your wrist?” He asked in a deep tone.

My eyes widened and I quickly jerked my hands away from him. “I bruise easily so when Clay went to help me up his grip was just a little too tight because I kept slipping on the oil…” I said as I looked down at the ground.

“I thought you said it was water?”

My eyes widened as I looked back up at him. Did I say water? I could have sworn I said oil! I let out a nervous laugh as I rubbed at the back of my neck with my functioning hand. “I did say water, didn’t I? Gosh I must be super tired if I can’t even remember that.” I laughed.

Dick watched me carefully before slowly nodding his head as he pulled out his wallet and handed me a card. “I know you don’t want to tell me (Y/N), but here, I want you to call this number if you ever find yourself in danger. Please tell me you will.” He said, a pleading look in his eyes.

I bit my bottom lip before letting out a sigh and nodding my head as I took the small business like card from his hand. “I’m not in any danger Dick but thank you for worrying about me.” I said as I slid the card into my apron, but my eyes gave me away. “I’ll get you your coffee.” I said and with that I walked off to begin my shift.

Dick pulled out his phone and dialed the phone number of someone that he held dear to him.

“Tim, are you busy? I need you to look into something, well, more like someone.”


	10. Enough Is Enough

Tim’s brow furrowed as he kept the phone lodged between his ear and shoulder, typing away on his keyboard. “Clay…. Howard….” He mumbled to himself as he chewed on the pen in his mouth. “Ah, here we go.” He said as he sat up and put his hand on his phone so that he could stretch his neck.

“Clay Howard, twenty-seven years old, dropped out of high school during his senior year to go work in construction, he is an only child and his parents are Gary and Susanne Howard.” He said as he scanned the screen for anything interesting. “When he was eighteen he was arrested, and charged with sexual misconduct against a minor, in which case the girl was sixteen.” He said as he narrowed in on the screen.

Dick frowned as he leaned against the counter. “Was it consensual?” He asked softly so that he wouldn’t alarm me.

Tim was silent for a few moments before letting out a sigh. “It’s undetermined.” He said which made Dick sigh again.

“Alright, what else do you have?” He asked in a low tone.

“Clay has also been charged with multiple counts of assault and assault with a deadly weapon against his girlfriend.” Tim said with a frown on his face. “Jesus Christ this guy is awful…” He mumbled into the receiver.

“Yeah, I know. Does he have any pending warrants out?” He asked as he pulled out a pen and paper.

“Sorry Dick, but that’s a no-go. He’s been off the grid for five years now. It seems like he got his act together and is with the same girl to this day.” He said.

“Wait, you mean to tell me that all this happened to one person?” Dick asked as his eyebrows furrowed together in concern.

“Yep, (Y/N) (Y/L/N). She was the girl that he got his first charge over along with all of the others. Damn, why is she still with him?” Tim asked, mainly to himself.

Dick let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. “It’s because they have a kid, a little girl.” He stated as he got up from his seat at the bar. “Tim, I need you to dig up any dirt you can on this guy as soon as possible.” He said as he tossed some cash onto the bar and walked out of the diner.

“Wait Dick, isn’t the name on your wrist (Y/N)?” He heard Tim ask.

“Yeah, it is, and I think she’s in danger and so is her daughter. We need to get them out of there and we need to do it fast.” Dick said as he got into his car and turned it on, speeding towards the Wayne Manor. He needed to get as much dirt on Clay as he could so that he would be able to get some form of warrant and get him away from (Y/N) and Eden before it was too late.

* * *

I frowned as I wiped down one of the many tables, my shift was slowly creeping by, and I couldn’t stop thinking about what Clay had said to me the night before.

“ _Now that his name is gone from your wrist, you’re mine forever_.”

“ _You, are, mine._ ”

I let out a sigh as I shook my head. There was no time for me to continue to dwell on the memory because I had work to do and I needed to make my pay check so that I could buy groceries and get the necessary items for Eden’s birthday that was coming up in a couple of weeks. I glanced over at Dick’s now empty seat and sighed as I walked away from the table towards the now cold seat. I ran my fingers over the top of the chair and let out a sigh. I wanted to tell him, I really did, but there were so many things that could go wrong if I did.

I was lost in my own thoughts until I heard the voice of my abuser come bursting through the doors. “(Y/N), your shifts over. Get your stuff we’re going home.” He said.

I flinched as I nodded my head ever so slightly and quickly walked behind the counter to grab my purse. I looked over at Jerry and slightly smiled. “I’ll see you on Monday Jerry…” I said in a soft tone before quickly walking towards Clay.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side roughly. “Come on. Eden’s in the car.” He said and drug me out of the diner.

Clay ushered me towards the car before quickly throwing the passenger door open for me and pushing me towards it. “Get in. We need to have a discussion.” He said in a rough tone.

All I could do was nod my head as I slipped into the car and tried to calm myself as I looked back at my daughter. “Hi Eden baby, did you have fun at Grammy’s?” I asked as I turned back to look at her.

Eden smiled and nodded her head as she pulled her bag to her chest. “I did! We made lots of fun things and we ate lots of cake! Grammy even had a tea party with me!” She said with a hum. 

I smiled softly at her and reached back to run my hand over her hair. “That’s amazing honey. I’m glad you had fun.” I said as I leaned back enough to kiss the top of her head. “No matter that you hear tonight Eden I want you to hide under your bed like we talked about okay?” I whispered to her before I returned to my position in my seat.

Eden blinked a few times before slowly nodding her head and looking down at her backpack. “Okay Mommy…” She mumbled softly.

Clay pulled the driver’s side door open and quickly plopped down into the seat. “It’s nice to see my girls all in one place.” He commented as he turned the car on. “It means that we can finally have some quality family time now! What do you say to us going and seeing a movie, Eden?” He said as he looked back at her through the rearview mirror.

Eden glanced up at Clay before looking back down at her backpack. “I wanna go home…” She mumbled.

Clay’s eyes narrowed as he looked at her again. “What do you mean? You just got back from Grammy’s and your mother and I want to spend some time with you.” He said, an edge to his tone.

“I’m… I’m tired Daddy… I want to go to bed…” She whispered only to squeak and jump as Clay slammed the heel of his palm against the steering wheel.

“How can you be so ungrateful Eden?! Your parents want to spend some quality time with you and you want to just go home?! You ungrateful brat!” He called out.

“Clay! Stop it! She’s just tired! We can go see a movie tomorrow!” I said as I turned to look at him with anger filled eyes. “Stop yelling at her and just go home!” I added.

Clay shot me a glare which made me quickly look away. “Both of you are ungrateful, you know that? I try to do something nice for you two but no! You two don’t want to accept my affection! Not in the slightest!” He yelled at us as his speed began to pick up.

“Clay slow down! You’re scaring Eden!” I called out as I looked back at her.

“Shut up (Y/N)! You have no right to tell me what to do! Just shut up and fucking sit there, like a good little girl, and maybe, just maybe, we won’t have a repeat of that night a few weeks ago. How does that sound?” He said in a threatening way.

I stared at him with wide eyes as the memories flooded my head. “Clay… Please… Don’t do this…” I whimpered as I reached my hand back between the door and my seat to hold my daughter’s hand.

“Oh shut up (Y/N)! Do you honestly think I would let us get into an accident? I’m not that awful!” He said with a laugh as he finally slowed back down to a reasonable speed.

We reached the apartment complex within a matter of minutes and once Clay parked the car I bolted out of the passenger side and to the back so that I could hold Eden close. She sniffled against my shoulder as I hugged her close. I picked up her bag and tossed it over my shoulder as I quickly began to make my way inside.

“Why are you rushing (Y/N)? We’re all going to the same place.” Clay called out as he looked me over with cold eyes.

Before I could stop myself my head whipped towards him and I glared at him. “I am going inside with our daughter that you have scared beyond belief! I don’t want you near her Clay! You terrified her over something trivial!” I yelled at him.

I watched as Clay’s jaw tightened up and his eyes filled with nothing but hate and anger towards me. “What did you say to me?” He hissed.

I squeaked as I looked from him to the apartment building. “I said that you are scaring her and that I don’t want you near her.” I repeated as I began to inch closer to the front door.

He let out a growl and quickly walked around the car to come towards me and Eden with an anger that could cause an earthquake. “How dare you talk to me like that!” He yelled and with that I gasped and quickly darted inside the apartment.

I shot into the elevator and quickly closed the door as I set Eden down. “Eden, sweetie, I need you to do exactly as I say okay?” I said as I got down to her eye level, only to notice that she was crying even more. “I want you to go to Mrs. Gale’s and call this number okay? I want you to tell the person who answers who you are and that we need help alright? That your Mommy is in trouble.” I said as I kissed her head and handed her the business card that Dick had given to me earlier.

“Mommy I’m scared!” She cried out.

“I know honey, I am too, but I need you to be brave okay? I need you to do this for me, because if you do we can get away from Daddy and start a better life. I promise baby. Just please do what I said.” I said as I hugged her too me.

“Okay Mommy… I will…” She sniffled as she hugged me tightly.

When we heard the ding of the elevator I quickly ushered Eden out and bolted to Mrs. Gale’s apartment. I quickly knocked on the door and once it opened I let out a sigh of relief.

“Oh hello (Y/N), Eden, what seems to be the matter?” She asked with concerned eyes.

I quickly pushed Eden inside before looking back at the lady with a scared expression. “Mrs. Gale I’m so sorry for the late intrusion but I need you to watch Eden and let her borrow your phone. Clay is going on a rampage again and I want her to be safe.” I said quickly.

Mrs. Gale frowned but nodded her head as she pulled Eden behind her. “(Y/N) dear please come inside. You don’t need to be out there with him.” She said in a soft and gentle tone.

I shook my head as I looked back at the elevator quickly. “I can’t Mrs. Gale. I need to get some things from the apartment. We’re leaving, tonight.” I said and with that I bolted into the apartment to grab what I knew we would need.


	11. Save Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abuse in this chapter as well will be marked accordingly.

Eden clutched the tiny piece of paper to her chest as she ran to the telephone that sat on a nearby table and picked it up. She looked at the paper in her hand and typed out the numbers on the screen, clicking the green button when she was done, and held it up to her ear.

It rang for a few moments before a voice came through the speaker.

“Hello? Who is this?” The voice said, it was a man’s voice.

“H-Hello… My name is Eden Howard and my Mommy told me to call this number that Officer Grayson gave to her and say that we need help. Mommy says we’re in trouble because Daddy is mad at us!” Eden squeaked out.

The line was silent for a few moments before the man spoke again. “Okay Eden I need you to do exactly what I say. I need you to stay where you are and don’t answer the door for anyone until I call you again alright? Is this number okay for me to call?” He asked.

“Yes, it is. Please help my Mommy… Daddy hurts her all the time and makes her cry all the time and treats her so meanly…” She sniffled as she rubbed at her eyes.

“Eden, I promise that I will help your mom alright? I’ll get you and her away from him. I promise you that I will. But I need you to stay safe for her, she would want you to be safe.” He said and Eden could hear rustling coming from the phone.

“Please hurry! I can hear Daddy coming!” She cried out as she clutched the phone to her face.

“Eden I need you to calm down okay? I’m on my way right now!” He said as the sound of an engine coming to life could be heard. “Now Eden, can you tell me where you are? Where you live?” The man asked.

“We… We live in…” Eden frowned deeply as she tried to remember the name of the building. “I don’t know! I can’t remember!” She called out and began to sniffle.

“It’s okay Eden, it’s alright, is there someone there that can tell me where you are?” The man asked.

“Y-Yes… Mrs. Gale can… I’m in her house right now...” She said softly. “Here she is...” She said and handed the phone to Mrs. Gale. “Mrs. Gale… The person Mommy told me to call is on the phone… He needs to know where we live…” She mumbled.

“Hello?” She said softly. “Yes, this is Mrs. Gale. We live in Grand View apartments out in Bludhaven. Please hurry Sir. I have the feeling that something bad is about to happen.” She said and with that she hung up the phone.

( **The abuse begins from here so please be warned that if you are triggered by this please do not read** )

I quickly ran around the apartment and tried to gather as many things as possible before I heard Clay slam the door open.

“(Y/N)! Where the fuck are you!” He yelled as he threw open the door that was closest to him.

I gasped and quickly turned to look at the door to the room that I was in, which was Eden’s, and quickly ran to it to slam it closed, but I was too slow.

Clay came into my line of view and I could have sworn his face turned red when he noticed what I was doing. “(Y/N) what the fuck are you doing?!” He yelled as he quickly stalked towards me.

“Leave us alone Clay!” I yelled at him as I quickly ran up to the door and grabbed hold of it to slam it closed. “We’re leaving Clay! I can’t do this anymore!” I added as I pulled the door closed, or at least I thought I did.

Clay’s hand grabbed hold of the door and yanked it open. “WHAT?!” He screamed at me.

I let out a yelp and quickly backed away from the door. “W-We’re leaving!” I said again, my voice wavering out of fear.

“No, no you are not! You are not leaving me!” He snarled as he walked towards me. He reached out and took hold of the top of my arm so that he could yank me to him.

“Yes we are! You’re unstable Clay! I don’t want to be around you anymore! I don’t want Eden around you anymore!” I yelled at him as I tried to pull my arm away.

“You bitch! You will not leave me! You will not take my daughter away from me! I won’t let you! You are mine!” Clay screamed in my face as he grabbed my other arm and shook me violently.

I bent my arms up to push Clay away from me, but his grip only tightened on my arms as he yanked me close to him. “Let me go!” I yelled out as I pushed at his chest.

“No! You will not leave me!” His voice raised in volume as he shook me again, making my head shake along with my body. He growled once more before he tossed me to the ground, making me land on my wrist that he had burned the night before, and stomped as he walked towards me.

I let out a yelp as I clutched my wrist tightly out of pain and curled in on myself slightly before I felt a sharp pain shoot through my head. He had reached down and buried his hand into my hair, almost touching my scalp, and began to pull on it. Another cry of pain left my throat as I reached up and gripped his wrist tightly, digging my nails into his skin, and kicked my feet to get on my knees to lessen the pain.

Clay began to drag me into the living room, pushing things out of his way so that he could make it to our bedroom. “You, will not, leave me! You will not take my daughter from me! You both belong to me!” He yelled as he let go of my hair and tossed me to the ground. “Do you understand me?! You are mine!” He screamed.

I looked up at him with determined eyes as I thought about the words Jerry had said to me. “No.” I said sternly.

Clay’s eyes narrowed as he crouched down in front of me. “What did you just say?” He hissed.

“I said no! I will not be treated like this anymore! I won’t let you talk to me or Eden like this anymore!” I snapped back only to cry out as he gripped my hair again and pull my face close to his. “Fuck… You…” I spat in his face.

And in that moment, I saw what I could only explain as pure unadulterated rage in his eyes as I watched him raise his fist to bring a blow to either my face or head. It seemed like everything went in slow motion as I watched his fist begin to descend towards me, I closed my eyes to await the multiple impacts that would soon fall upon me, because I knew that what I had said was something that he never thought would come out of my mouth and it angered him to no end.

The first few hits hurt like hell, especially when he landed one over my eye. I did cry out in pain during the first three hits but I quickly quieted myself as I threw my arms up to cover my face and head. But once I moved into that defensive position I didn’t feel any more blows connecting against my skin. All I heard was the sound of glass shattering, feet running across the ground, and a sound that I could only describe as a cry of pain and the crunching of bone come from in front of me as I slowly lowered my arms to see what it was.

I looked up at the figure that stood in front of me and glanced over at the other who was currently bent over Clay, pummeling his face in and saying something that I couldn’t quite make out. All I could hear was ringing and everything sounded muffled as I looked back at the figure that had knelt down in front of me. His lips were moving but it sounded like his voice was so far away. I could make out that he was saying my name by the way his mouth was moving but that was it. I looked him over once more before noticing who it was.

Batman was kneeling before me, speaking to me, and looking at my face closely to make sure I had no life-threatening injuries. What was Batman doing here? Why was he here helping me? As I continued to mull over those questions I glanced back over at the man that was on top of Clay before realizing that I knew him as well.

“Nightwing…” I said in a soft tone that made him stop what he was doing and turn back to look at me.

His eyes were wide, and he was saying something as well but there was no point in me trying to comprehend it, as I stared at him in confusion. I went to say something else but my body felt like a freight train had just ran over it and before I could stop myself everything went black.


	12. I Will Protect You Both

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Dick's point of view so please enjoy! Also there is violence!

Dick was restless, he kept sighing and rolling around on the couch in the Wayne Manor as he waited for Tim to come up some form dirt on Clay. He let out a sigh as he sat up and ran a hand through his hair. How long does it take to find something on that asshole?

“Dick.” He heard the deep voice of Bruce call out from across the room.

Dick looked up at him with questioning eyes. “Yeah Bruce?” He asked as he rested his elbows on his knees.

Bruce walked over and sat down next to Dick, placing his hand on his shoulder, and squeezed it slightly. “When did you find her?” He asked.

Dick blinked a few times before letting a smile form on his face. “I met her about a month ago, at Jerry’s diner. You remember that place? We used to go there all the time when I was still Robin. I would order the blueberry pancakes with an extra side of bacon and you would just get coffee.” He let out a light laugh at the memory.

Bruce couldn’t help the small little smile that spread across his face as he leaned back against the couch and crossed his arms. “I do, though we only went there when the night was slow.” He said with a soft chuckle.

Dick chuckled as well and nodded his head. “Yeah, anyway, well I went by there to grab some coffee since I was in the neighborhood and I knew the moment that I saw her that it was her. She was girl whose name was written on my wrist since I was sixteen.” He said as he lightly ran his fingers over the name that was clearly printed on his wrist in black.

“Her smile brightens up the room, her laugh sounds like music to my ears, and god her eyes, her eyes are so gentle and soft whenever she looks at you. I swear she’s an angel.” He said as he chuckled again.

Bruce smirked slightly as he pat Dick on the shoulder. “I’m glad you found her Dick. She sounds like a wonderful girl.” He said.

“She is Bruce. She’s sweet, kind, caring, gentle, and her little girl is the spitting image of her. The two of them together are absolutely adorable and I can’t get the image of them smiling out of my head.” Dick laughed as he leaned back against the couch. “You’d love her Bruce.” He added.

Bruce smiled as he looked over at Dick, he could see how smitten he was with (Y/N) and he knew that Dick meant every word that he said.

He was about to add something but his private phone began to ring. Bruce gave Dick a look before getting up and walking over to it.

“Hello? Who is this?” He said.

* * *

 

Dick’s heart was racing at one hundred miles per hour as he sped through the streets of Gotham and into Bludhaven. When Bruce had said Eden’s name he knew, he automatically knew, that something was wrong. He gave (Y/N) that number for emergencies and for Eden to call only meant that something was going on and he needed to get there quickly.

“Nightwing slow down!” He heard Bruce’s voice come in over the communicator in his ear.

“No! We need to hurry! God only knows what that asshole is doing to her!” Dick yelled as he sped in and out of traffic.

“I know we do but if you continue to be reckless like this you may not be able to get there!” Bruce yelled.

Dick cursed under his breath as he let his bike slow down slightly. “I know but, fuck, Bruce he could kill her!” He said as he turned left at a light.

“We’ll save her Dick. I promise.” Bruce said in a strong and confident voice. “We’ll make it in time.” He added.

The rest of the ride there was a blur, all Dick could think about was making sure that (Y/N) and Eden were safe and away from that crazy bastard. He wanted to get there so he could save (Y/N) from the harm that he knew Clay was inflicting upon her.

When the two of them skidded to a stop by the apartment building Dick immediately pulled out his grappling gun and shot up to the floor that Mrs. Gale had given to Bruce.

He had to hurry, he needed to hurry.

Dick landed on the railing of (Y/N)’s balcony and what he saw was mass mayhem. Everything was knocked over, a few things were broken, and the furniture was most likely out of place. He looked over to Bruce when he landed next to him and nodded. Dick was about to open the sliding glass door carefully but the scream interrupted his train of thought.

“Shit!” Dick cursed and before Bruce could stop him, he took his eskrima sticks out and smashed the door open.

Dick bolted towards the room where he heard the screams and once the door flew open from his kick he could only see red. He looked at (Y/N) as Clay hovered over her dealing hit after hit against her delicate form.

He couldn’t stop himself as he ran towards Clay and ripped him away from (Y/N)’s cowering form. “You asshole! How dare you lay your hands on her!” He yelled as he brought his fist down against the bridge of Clay’s nose, shattering it in multiple places.

“Don’t you dare touch her again! You worthless excuse of a man!” He yelled as he brought his fist down against Clay’s face once more. “How do you like it? How do you like being beaten and battered?! It’s not fun, is it? IS IT!” He yelled, his tone getting louder as his punches became stronger.

“Stop… Please…” Clay whined out as he lifted his arms up to protect himself.

The statement only made Dick’s blood boil. “You want me to stop? You want me to stop?! Did you ever stop when she cried out? No! You didn’t! You just kept beating her!” Dick screamed at him. “You put your filthy hands on her and made her cry! Made her hurt more than anyone should lay their hands against on a defenseless woman! I won’t stop until you feel her pain and feel it ten times more than she did!” He snarled at Clay.

“Nightwing…” He heard (Y/N)’s soft voice and he stopped his punch in midair.

He turned to look at her and he felt his heart break at the sight of her. Her face was swollen, lip busted, nose bleeding, and a bruise was beginning to form around her right eye. He wanted to cry and hug her to his chest but he knew that now wasn’t the time. He let go of Clay before turning his whole body to her.

“(Y/N)…” He said her name softly before letting his eyes widen as he saw her eyes roll into the back of her head and her body went limp.

“(Y/N)!” He called out as he scrambled over to her, but she fell into Bruce’s arms.

“Nightwing, call the authorities and an ambulance.” He heard Bruce say.

He stared at her unconscious form, trying to keep himself from beating the living daylights out of Clay again, and jumped when he heard Bruce’s voice again.

“Nightwing! Now!” He yelled again.

“R-Right!” Dick said as he pulled out his phone and dialed Commissioner Gordon.

After a brief discussion he crouched down next to Bruce and tool (Y/N) from him and gently cradled her to his chest.

“You stay here with her until the paramedics arrive. I’ll go get her daughter and let Jim handle the rest.” Bruce stated as he dialed the phone number that Eden had called him from and walked out of the apartment, but not before tying up Clay and dragging him out into the living room.

Dick looked down at (Y/N)’s unconscious form and bit his bottom lip. “I’m so sorry (Y/N)… I should have seen the signs sooner… I should have gotten you and Eden away from him before it came to this… Forgive me, please…” He mumbled as he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.


	13. I'm Here Eden

Sirens could be heard as police cars pulled up to the apartment complex along with a couple of ambulances. Bruce had made his way to Mrs. Gale’s apartment so that he could find Eden and assure her that she was safe. Once he had her in his arms Bruce walked out of the building and gently sat her inside of a police car.

“Jim, take her to the nearest hospital to get checked out. We don’t know if she has wounds or any past wounds and we need all the evidence we can get against the father.” He said.

Jim Gordon sighed and nodded his head. “I’ll get on that Batman, how’s the mother?” He asked.

“She was unconscious when I went to go find her daughter. Nightwing is with her now.” Bruce stated as he looked into the car window. He let out a soft sigh before opening the door once more and kneeled down to Eden.

“Are you alright Eden?” He asked.

Eden sniffled as she hugged her stuffed rabbit to her chest. “Y-Yes Mr. Batman…” She whimpered.

Bruce smiled softly at her as he reached out and gently wiped away some tears that fell from her eyes. “Your mom is okay, I promise. She would be so happy to know that you were brave enough to call me.” He said in a soft tone.

Eden sniffled some more as she nodded her head. “I-I promised Mommy that I would!” She cried out and Bruce just nodded his head.

“And she is very proud of you Eden. Now Mr. Gordon is going to take you to a doctor alright? We need to make sure you’re not hurt or anything. Is that okay?” He asked.

Eden nodded her head as she wiped away her tears. “Then can I see Mommy?” She asked.

Bruce let out a small sigh as he shook his head. “That’s for the doctors to decide Eden, I will ask them but if they say no you have to wait okay?” He stated.

Eden whimpered but nodded her head as she hugged her bunny tighter.

“Is there anyone you know that I can call to come watch you?” He asked.

Eden’s eyes brightened as she nodded her head. “My Mommy’s soulmate! His name is Officer Grayson!” She called out.

Bruce smiled slightly and nodded his head. “Alright Eden, I’ll call him for you. Now be good, Mr. Gordon is going to take you to the doctor now.” He said as he moved to stand up.

Eden reached out and grabbed hold of his cape and made him turn around to face her again. “Thank you, Mr. Batman…” She whispered.

Bruce couldn’t help the gentle smile that spread across his face. “You’re welcome Eden.” Was all he said as she let go of his cape and he shut the police car door.

“Make sure they let Dick back there.” Bruce said as he turned to Jim.

Jim nodded his head as he pat Bruce on the shoulder. “Don’t worry Batman, I’ll tell them first thing.” He said as he got into the car and drove off.

* * *

 

Dick didn’t leave her side, not for a second, not even when the paramedics came into the room to put her on a stretcher to carry (Y/N) out. Her battered form tore his heart to pieces and he continued to ask himself on how come he didn’t get there sooner and protect her from the bastard. He let out a sigh as the paramedics carried her unconscious body out of the apartment and down to the ambulance so that she could undergo treatment for her wounds.

When he stepped out into the night Bruce immediately walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Eden said that she wants to see Officer Grayson. She’s going to the nearest hospital so I suggest that he hurries. She’s going to be looked at by the doctors for potential injuries and past injuries.” He stated and with that he walked away.

Dick took a deep breath before grappling off to the roofs and bolting towards his home so that he could get a change of clothes and go see Eden to make sure she was alright. He thought about (Y/N) the whole time, nearly tripping as he landed on one of the many roofs. “Shit… Come on Dick get it together. You need to get to Eden and then you can go check on her…” He cursed to himself as he finally arrived at his home. Once he had finished changing he quickly jogged out of the building and down to the parking lot so that he could hop into his car and make his way to the hospital.

It didn’t take him long to arrive and make his way inside of the hospital and stopped in front of the receptionist.

“I’m Officer Grayson, I got a call saying that an Eden Howard was checked in not too long ago.” He said with an urgency in his tone.

“Yes, she’s in room two-twelve on the second floor. Commissioner Gordon is with her right now.” The lady said as she pointed down the hallway.

“Thank you!” Dick said as he began to jog towards the staircase.

It took him no time to climb one flight of stairs and as he read the numbers on the walls by the door he let out a sigh when he reached Eden’s room. He lightly knocked on the door and smiled when she gasped and jumped down from the hospital bed to run to him.

“Officer Grayson! You’re here! You’re here! Mr. Batman told me he would call you!” She said as she hugged him tightly.

Dick smiled softly as he hugged her back, picking her up in the process. “He sure did, he also told me what happened. Are you alright Eden? Your dad didn’t hurt you, did he?” He asked as he gently set her down on the bed.

Eden’s smile dropped into a frown as she hugged her bunny tightly. “No… Not this time… But he hurt Mommy really badly…” She said as her bottom lip began to quiver.

Dick’s eyebrows furrowed together as he rubbed his hand over the top of her hair. “What do you mean not this time? Has he hurt you before Eden?” He asked gently.

Eden was quite for a few moments before slowly nodding her head. “Mommy doesn’t know though…” She mumbled.  
  
Dick let out a frustrated sigh before pulling her into a hug. “It’s okay now Eden… He won’t ever touch you or your mom again. Not while I’m still here.” He said and smiled as Eden hugged him back tightly.

“Thank you Officer Grayson…” She said and once the doctors walked in Dick had to leave to give her some privacy with the woman.

He looked over at Jim and let out a sigh as he leaned back against the wall, running his hand through his hair. “Do you know where their bringing her mother?” He asked.

“She’s here as well Dick. She was checked in about ten minutes ago.” Jim said as he looked over at the young man. “I hope that man rots in the further ring in hell for what he’s done to these poor girls. He deserved that beating you gave him Dick.” He said as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

“He doesn’t deserve to be alive in my eyes.” Dick mumbled as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I know he doesn’t but you did good son. He will go to court and there is no way he won’t get jail time. I’ll make sure of it.” Jim said and with that began to walk off. “I’m going to go write down the report and get things situated for his trial.” He said and left the building.

Dick let out another sigh as he sat down in one of the plastic chairs and waited for the doctors to let him back inside.


	14. Sick to The Stomach

Dick ran a hand through his hair as he leaned his head back against the wall. The night had gone by extremely slow and he had stayed awake for the entire time. He did check with receptionist on (Y/N)’s condition so she called the head doctor to speak with him. Once the doctor arrived he was given all the information on (Y/N)’s condition and was relieved to know that she was stable, still unconscious, but stable to say the least.

The sun was beginning to rise when he heard the voice of the doctor who had been examining Eden the night before.

“Officer Grayson?” Her gentle voice called out.

Dick looked up quickly and then scrambled to stand up. “Yes, that’s me.” He said as he smiled at her. “Are you the doctor that looked over Eden Howard?” He asked as he shook her hand.

“Yes, I am. I was told by Commissioner Gordon to give you the details of the girl’s injuries.” She said as she let out a sigh full of tiredness.

Dick’s eyebrows furrowed as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Give it to me straight doctor. How bad is it?” He said in a deep tone.

“Eden has had minor fractures along her radius bone that have healed but can cause some issues when she’s older, but it’s a very slim chance of that happening. She also had some scars on her legs and arms from lacerations from an unknown object.” She said as she pushed some of her hair back from her face. “There are new bruises forming along the upper area of her arm, they are in the shape of a hand, and healing bruises along her abdomen.” She stated.

Dick ground his teeth together as he listened to her relay all the information on Eden that she found. “Did he harm her in other ways…?” He asked softly.

“Thankfully no. She still has her innocence.” The doctor said with a gentle smile. “As for her mental health, she will most likely be scarred forever seeing as this happened at an early age.” She said as she glanced to the room. “I have other patients that I need to see but if she needs anything there are nurses that you can call.” She said and with that she walked away from Dick.

Dick let out a well-deserved sigh of relief and turned to open the door. When he pushed it open, he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he saw Eden’s bright eyes and smile.

“Officer Grayson!” She called out as she waved at him.

Dick walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed, letting her move to hug him. “Good morning Eden, how are you feeling?” He asked as he brushed some hair from her face.

“I feel fine!” She hummed as she moved to sit in his lap. “The doctor lady was really nice and when she was done she gave me a lollipop!” She said with a grin.

“She did, did she? Well that was nice of her wasn’t it Eden? Did you say thank you?” Dick chuckled as he lightly tickled her sides.

Eden squealed and let out a laugh as she nodded her head. “I did! She even told me that if I was really good she would let me have some ice cream!” She cooed.

“Well I think that is just wonderful Eden. Now, I’m going to go check on your mom so you be good and listen to the nice doctors and nurses when they come in to check on you.” He said as he kissed the top of her head.

Eden nodded her head as she moved from Dick’s lap and stood on her feet, kissing him on the cheek. “Thank you, Officer Grayson. Mommy will be so happy to know that you’re here.” She said as she sat back down on the bed and began to play with her stuffed bunny.

Dick walked down the long hallway’s, hands in his pockets, and a worried expression on his face. He didn’t know how long he stood in front of the room that she was laying in, but once he took a deep breath he placed his hand on the door knob and pushed the door open softly.

The sight before him made his heart hurt, the wires that were connected to here, the needle for the IV in her arm made him flinch, and he shook his head.

“Oh (Y/N)… Can you ever forgive me?” He mumbled as he sat down in the chair next to her and lightly took hold of her hand, rubbing his thumb against the back of it.

“I’m sorry I didn’t do anything to stop this sooner… I wasn’t allowed too without any form of evidence…” He said as he reached up and gently moved some hair out of her face. “I was so close to finding something… But I wasn’t fast enough… I wasn’t able to save you from feeling this pain…” He added as he lifted her hand up to his lips and gently kissed the back of it. “I’m not the best soulmate am I?” He said with a dry laugh.

He stared at her for a few moments longer before sighing and standing from his seat. “I’ll go check on Eden for you (Y/N). You two are the strongest people I have ever met. Especially you, because you stayed with that sorry excuse of a man for your daughter. But now I promise that you won’t have to do this alone. You have my word.” He said softly as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

“Wake up soon please (Y/N)…” He mumbled and walked out of the room to go see Eden once more.

* * *

 Another day had passed and (Y/N) still hasn’t awoken from her injuries, so it was safe to say that Dick was more than a little on edge. He had been told the extent of the injuries that she had received and he couldn’t help but feel his stomach churn. The words from the doctor kept playing through his head as he sat in the chair across from her bed with Eden curled up in his lap sleeping.

* * *

“ _She’s been through hell I can promise you that.” Said the doctor._

_Dick frowned as he slowly nodded his head. “Just tell me straight doctor, I need to know for the case file.” He said softly.  
_

_The doctor nodded as she took a deep breath and looked down at her clipboard. “Multiple fractures, that have healed, along all of her ribs, her right arm was broken but healed correctly over time, she has nerve damage in her left hand from the severe burn on her wrist, and the injuries she sustained from the events of the night before are present now. She has bruising around her left eye, thankfully her cornea wasn’t damaged, there are multiple areas of bruising along the upper areas of her arms, and her scalp.” She said, only to pause and flip the paper over so that she could continue her readings.  
_

_“This… This is where it gets rough…” She mumbled as she took a deep breath. “You may want to sit down for this…”  
_

_Dick gave her a look before slowly nodding and sitting down on the bench behind him.  
_

_“There are hand-like bruising, they are very faint but they are there which makes them weeks old if I’m not mistaken, along the inside of her thighs.” She starts off and watches as Dick’s expression changes into one of pain. “I ran a rape kit on her, it came back negative, but she has vaginal scarring which means-“  
_

_“I know what it means, thank you doctor.” Dick said as he smiled softly at her.  
_

_The doctor nodded as she moved to walk away, but stopped to look back at him. “The bastard that did this to her better get life and then some. This poor girl has seen hell and the person who did this to her isn’t human.” She mumbled to him and walked away.  
_

* * *

 Dick frowned as he looked over at (Y/N) with a gentle expression. “How could someone hurt such a loving person like you?” He said softly.

He sighed as he gently picked Eden up and walked over to the bed and laid her down next to her mother. He gently pulled the blanket over the two of them and smiled at the scene before him. Even though it was a hospital room and (Y/N) wasn’t in the best shape, he knew that he wanted to see this again and again. He walked out of the room and down to the little café to get a cup of coffee.

When he arrived at the room he heard someone speaking softly and his heart pounded against his chest. He turned the knob of the door and pushed it open to reveal a sight that warmed his heart.

There she was, sitting up with a smile on her face, and Eden was in her lap talking about all kinds of things. When Eden noticed that Dick had returned she grinned widely.

“Officer Grayson! Mommy’s awake! She’s awake!” She called out with a wide smile.

“I see that.” He said with a soft smile on his face as he walked into the room, gently closing the door behind. “How are you feeling (Y/N)?” He asked as he sat in the chair he was in earlier.

She smiled softly and wrapped her arms around Eden. “I’m okay Dick. I want to thank you for taking care of Eden.” She said as she kissed the top of her head.

Dick smiled even more as he shook his head. “It was no problem at all (Y/N), I don’t mind one bit. Eden is a sweetheart.” He said as he looked over at the little girl. “Hey

Eden, let’s get you back to your room, I need to talk to your Mommy for a bit.” He said as he gently picked her up.

Eden pouted as she looked at Dick with sad eyes. “Do I have too? Mommy just woke up!” She whined.

Dick chuckled as he looked at her and lightly brushed some hair from her face, his eyes full of adoration and love for the little girl in his arms. “It’s only for a little bit, I need to ask your mommy a few questions in private and then you can come back okay?” He said.

Eden frowned a little but nodded her head. “Okay… But it’s only because you asked nicely Officer Grayson!” She called out as he carried her to her room.

He came back within about five minutes and he immediately became worried when he saw that (Y/N) was in tears. “(Y/N)! What’s wrong? Are you in pain?” He asked as he quickly rushed to her side.

(Y/N) shook her head as she wiped away the tears that were falling down her cheeks. “N-No… I’m just… I’ve never seen Clay look at Eden the way that you just did! I’ve never seen that much love and adoration in someone’s eyes when they looked at my daughter!” She said as she looked up at him. “That was the best thing I could have woken up too.” She said with a light laugh.

Dick’s expression immediately softened and a small smile formed on his face as he sat down in his chair once more. He chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair. “I adore your daughter (Y/N), she is the sweetest girl I have ever met. Well, aside from you.” He said with a wink.

She smiled softly and let out a light laugh as she shook her head. “You never cease to amaze me Dick Grayson.” She said as she leaned over and placed her hand on his, squeezing slightly. “But thank you, for everything.” She added.

Dick looked at her in the eyes as he nodded his head. “There’s no need to thank me (Y/N). I’m just doing my job as an officer and soulmate.” He said as he reached out with his free hand and gently cupped her cheek. He rubbed his thumb over her slightly swollen cheek and couldn’t help the smile that slightly faltered across his face. “I have to ask you some questions (Y/N).” He mumbled.

She let out a sigh and nodded her head as she sniffled slightly. “I know…” She mumbled as she smoothed out the blanket that was covering her legs.

“We’ll start simple.” He said as he leaned forward and took hold of her left hand, flipping her wrist over to gently run his fingers over the bandages. “Why did he do this?” He asked.

She chewed on her bottom lip as she looked down at her legs. “He… He figured out that you were my soulmate after he met you that day…” She said softly. “And when I got home, he accused me of cheating on him with you… And then he… He…” She could feel her throat tightening up from the tears that were threatening to spill. “He burned your name off my wrist…” She said as she let out a sob.

Dick’s head immediately shot up as she finished her sentence and he couldn’t help but feel as if this was his fault. “Oh god (Y/N) I am so sorry…” He said as he moved to sit on the bed and pulled her into a hug. “I’m sorry you had to go through that… I’m so sorry…” He said as he ran his hand over her hair to soothe her.

She sniffled as she shook her head and pulled away to wipe at her eyes. “It’s not your fault. I wasn’t careful enough and I knew better than to let him know.” She said with a dry laugh.

Dick shook his head as he placed his hand on her cheek, looking her in the eyes. “Don’t put this on yourself (Y/N). Clay was an asshole and he’s getting what he deserves.”

He said as he gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb. He stared at her for a few moments before gently sighing. “(Y/N), I have to ask you a very… Uncomfortable question, but the doctor told me some things and I need you to confirm them for me.” He said as he looked at her in the eyes.

She looked at him in confusion but slowly nodded her head. “Okay…” She said softly.

Dick took a deep breath before taking both of her hands in his. “Did he rape you?” He asked and her face immediately paled at his question.

“H-He…” She squeaked softly as she pulled her legs up and pulled her hands away from Dick to cover her face. “He did…!” She cried out as her sobs racked through body. “He did over and over!” She sobbed even harder.

Dick didn’t skip a beat as he quickly stood and let out a soft sigh. “(Y/N), can I touch you? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable but I really want to pull you into a hug to comfort you.” He said as he looked down at her.

All she had to do was nod and he quickly scooped her up into his arms and sat back on the bed with her against his chest. He ran his hand through her hair, softly hushing her, and hugging her tightly to him.

“You’re safe now… He will never touch you again… I won’t let him…” He mumbled into her hair as she sobbed against his chest.

Her crying slowly subsided after a while to sniffles and hiccups before he gently pulled back from her to look her in the eyes. “Feel any better?” He asked and she slightly nodded her head.

“Yeah, I do… Thank you…” She mumbled as she laid her head against his chest. “Do you… Do you mind if we stay like this for a while? It’s comforting…” She added.

“I don’t mind at all.” He said with a soft smile as he helped her get into a more comfortable position and let her lay her head against his chest.

The two of them laid there in a comfortable silence before he spoke up again. “(Y/N), do you have anywhere to stay?” He asked.

She let out a sigh at the question and shrugged her shoulders slightly. “No… I haven’t seen my family in over eight years… I don’t even know where they live anymore…” She mumbled.

Dick slowly nodded his head as he gently lifted her hand up to kiss the bandage around her wrist where his name should be. “Then let me help you two get a place.” He said and that made her sit up to look at him in shock.

“I couldn’t ask that of you! You’ve already done so much for us I couldn’t possibly!” She said but he gently hushed her and put his hands on either side of her face.

“(Y/N) let me do this please. I don’t want you to lose your daughter and I don’t want you two to be living on the streets.” He stated as he looked at her with sad eyes.

“Please let me help you again. I want too.” He said as he placed his forehead against hers.

After a few moments she let out a shaky sigh and nodded her head. “Alright… I don’t know how I will ever repay you for this Dick but I swear that I will.” She said and all he could do was smile.

“You don’t need to repay me with anything but letting me stay in yours and Eden’s lives. That’s all I ask for.” He said as he pushed some hair behind her ears.

She smiled at him and nodded her head. “I think I can let that happen. Eden adores you Dick, I don’t think I could take that away from her.” She said as leaned her head into his hand.

He smiled as he leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead. “Good because I adore her as well. Along with her mother and I want to be a part of your lives for as long as I can.” He said as he leaned back against the bed frame, pulling her back against his chest.


	15. Home At Last

The hospital required for me to stay under their watch for a few more days but they allowed Eden to stay with me so I couldn’t complain too much. During those days, we read her favorite books and watched her favorite movies, which included almost all the Disney princess movies. Dick made sure to drop by whenever he could so that he could check up on me and Eden, he even brought us outside food and ended up getting caught on the last day. Once the doctors were sure that I was stable I was allowed to check myself out and go to my new home.

That day Dick made sure to have off from work so that he could help Eden and I into the apartment he had found for us. As he wheeled me out of the hospital I sighed and looked up at him with a smile.

“You really don’t have to do this Dick.” I said as I looked up at him from the wheelchair.

He just smiled at me as he continued to push the wheelchair towards the entrance. “I know I don’t have too (Y/N) but I promise I’m doing this because I want too.” He stated.

I let out a sigh and shook my head with a smile as I looked over at Eden. “Are you ready to go sweetie? Did you get everything from the room?” I asked.

She smiled brightly and nodded her head. “I did Mommy! I got bunbun and my blankie!” She said as she pointed to the backpack that was currently on her back.

I smiled and nodded my head as I reached out to move some hair out of her face. “Very good! Now be careful getting into the car. We wouldn’t want you to bump your head or anything!” I said with a laugh.

Eden just grinned and nodded her head as she skipped up to the car before us. She stood by the back door and watched us with wide and excited eyes.

Dick stopped the wheelchair just outside of the passenger’s side door and quickly moved around me to open it up.

“What a gentleman.” I said and giggled as he turned his head to look at me. I began to stand up from the chair when suddenly Dick moved towards me and scooped me up into his arms as if I were a bride being carried by her groom. I let out a gasp and quickly wrapped my arms around his neck. 

“Dick!” I cried out as I gave him a look, but all he did was give me that gorgeous smile and wink at me.

Eden was absolutely entranced by the scene before her and before I knew it she was giggling. “Mommy looks like a princess!” She called out as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

Dick looked over at Eden as he grinned and nodded his head. “A princess huh? I think she looks more like a queen don’t you Eden?” He asked.

I couldn’t stop the blush that was spreading across my face as I felt the eyes of passing people land on us. “Dick, oh my god, just put me in the car! You are so embarrassing!” I whined as I buried my face into his shoulder.

He let out a chuckle before doing as I said, but stayed eye level with me once I was seated. “I do think you look like a queen (Y/N) and you deserve to be treated like one. Eden deserves to be treated like a princess and I plan on doing just that.” He said and before I could retort he pulled back and closed the door so he could help Eden get inside the car.

I placed my head in my hand as I tried to compose myself. Dick was just too much for me and he just continued to leave me flustered every time he was near or spoke in that flirting way. I let out a soft sigh as he got into the driver’s seat and smiled when he looked over at me.

“What?” He asked with a grin.

“Oh nothing, I was just thinking about some things.” I said as I leaned back in the seat.

“Oh? What kind of things?” He asked as he started the car.

“Just things.” I hummed and he chuckled as he shook his head.

“Alright, I see how it is, I won’t bug you about it but I bet I can figure it out.” He said with a wink that made me blush even more.

I gently moved my arm over to him and nudged his shoulder. “Oh, my gosh just drive you goof!” I laughed when he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

Dick let out a laugh as he began to make his way towards the apartment, it didn’t take long for us to arrive, but once we did I couldn’t believe my eyes. The entire apartment was fully furnished and our belongings were there as well. I turned back to look at Dick with wide, and thankful eyes.

Eden took off running into the apartment and gasped when she saw all the things that were around. “Mommy look at this!” She said as she pointed to the T.V. “We have that and pretty curtains! And look we have couches too!” She said as she plopped down on one.

She sat there for maybe three seconds before she hopped down and immediately took off to find her bedroom. “Mommy! My room is a princess room!” She cried out as she came running to me. “A princess room!” She squealed as she hugged onto Dick’s leg and then took off back to her room.

“Dick you didn’t have to do all this.” I said as I felt the tears begin to fill my eyes.

He walked up and pulled me into a gentle hug before chuckling slightly. “I know but I wanted too. I wanted to make sure that you two were situated and comfortable by the time you were released from the hospital. And I didn’t want you two to go back to the place that held so many bad memories and become stressed.” He said as he placed some hair behind my ear.

I nodded my head slowly as I wrapped my arms around his torso and pulled him into a tight embrace. “How can I ever repay you?” I mumbled to him.

Dick smiled as he gently pulled my chin up to look at him directly. “Well, there is one thing.” He said as he smiled at me. “You could allow me to take you on a date.” He added with a slight shrug, but the smile was still there.

I blinked a few times before letting a genuine smile take over my face. “I’d like that very much.”

* * *

 The night went by quickly and smoothly once we were settled into the new apartment. We all laughed and smiled as we ate the pizza that Dick had ordered for us earlier that night and before we knew it the time seemed to fly by at a rapid pace.

“Oh shoot, Eden it’s passed your bed time.” I said as I moved to stand from the kitchen table.

A pout formed on her little face as she looked up at me with puppy dog eyes. “But Mommy, I want to stay up!” She whined.

I smiled and shook my head no as I walked over to her and pulled her up from her chair and into my arms. “I’m sorry honey but you have to go to bed now. Growing girls need their beauty sleep.” I hummed as I gently kissed her forehead.

Eden whined again as she looked over at Dick. “Officer Grayson!” She whined.

Dick let out a laugh as he held his hands up in defense. “Hey now! Don’t pull me into this sweetheart! I don’t want to feel the wrath of your mom for convincing her to let you stay up.” He said with a laugh as he looked over at me. “Besides, your mom is right about getting your beauty sleep. Don’t you want to grow up and be as beautiful as your mom?” He asked which in turn caused me to stop and look at him with wide eyes.

Eden thought about it for a second before nodding and smiling a little. “I do want to be as pretty as Mommy!” She said as she hugged me around my neck. “I’ll go to bed I promise!” She said.

It took me a few seconds to process that Eden was speaking to me but when I did I smiled and gently set her down. “Thank you honey, now go get your jammies on and brush your teeth. I’ll come tuck you in where you’re done.” I said as I gently pat her on the head as she ran off. Once Eden was out of sight I turned to look at Dick with confused eyes.

He looked back at me and furrowed his brow as he tilted his head to the side slightly. “Is something wrong?” He asked as he moved to stand up from his chair.

I blinked few times before smiling a little and shook my head. “No, nothing’s wrong. I’m sorry for looking at you like that. Your words just caught me off guard is all. Well more like surprised me.” I said as I walked over to the table and began to clean up the dishes.

Dick’s expression softened as he smiled softly and walked over to me, stilling my hands before I could continue moving the dirty dishes. “And why did they surprise you?” He asked as he stepped closer to me.

I looked up at him in shock but quickly diverted my gaze to across the room. “I just wasn’t expecting them is all.” I mumbled.

He let out a soft sigh as he ran his thumb over the back of my hand. “They surprised you because you think that they are not true, right?” He asked.

I gulped slightly before nodding my head. How was he able to hit the nail on the head like that? I jumped slightly out of instinct when I felt his hand move to cup my cheek.

Almost immediately he retracted his hand and frowned.

“I’m sorry, I should have asked before I did that.” He mumbled as he gently let go of my hands.

“Oh no, it’s okay. You just caught me off guard is all.” I said with a light laugh.

He looked towards me once more before nodding his head with a small smile gracing his gorgeous features. “May I?” He asked.

I couldn’t help the smile that appeared on my face as I nodded my head for him to continue. “You may.” I said softly.

Dick nodded his head as he reached out once more to cup my cheek. “Everything I say, everything I do, is meant to be taken to heart. I mean every word, every action, everything.” He said as he brushed his thumb across my cheek.

“I want you to know how it feels to be complimented, to be treated with respect and love, and I want to be to the one to help you feel those things because you deserve it. You deserve to be treated as if you are a goddess and a queen.” He added as he smiled at me with nothing but pure adoration and kindness.

I felt my eyes begin to water as I listened to him speak. I tried to choke back the sob that was building up in my throat but when he wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me into his chest the tears poured and I cried out softly as I wrapped my arms around him.

“Why are you so being so kind?” I asked as I kept my face against his chest.

“Well, besides the fact that we are soulmates, you’ve been hurt and you’ve been cut off from experiencing what could be considered true kindness and love. I want you to know that not everyone is going to treat you as awfully as Clay did, I want you to know that there are people who want to shower you with kindness and love, and I want to be the one that does just that.” He said as he laid his cheek on top of my head.

I sniffled slightly as I brushed away my tears. “I don’t deserve all of this Dick. I don’t deserve you being so kind to me and my daughter. You’ve done so much for us and I don’t have anything to give you in return!” I said as I kept my eyes on the ground.

Dick put his index finger under my chin and lifted my head up so that he could look me in the eyes. “You deserve everything and more (Y/N), both you and your daughter.” He said as he gently wiped my tears away. “You don’t have to give me anything (Y/N), all I want is to take you on a date and you’ve already said that you would go. That’s all that I need from you and all I want.” He said as he leaned down and placed a kiss on my forehead.

“Mommy… Why are you crying?” I heard Eden as and I quickly wiped the tears from my face and turned to her with a smile.

“I’m sorry baby, I was just so overwhelmed that I started to cry. Are you ready for bed sweetie?” I asked as I walked over to pick her up but Dick beat me to the punch and scooped her up into his arms.

“You see Eden, I started saying some really nice things to your mom and I guess I made her cry a little. I’m hoping that instead of overwhelming her, she can just feel whelmed one day. I’m sorry though, can you forgive me?” He asked as he pouted and bat his eyelashes at her.  
Eden looked from him to me and then back to him before narrowing her eyes and pursing her lips together. “Were they nice things?” She asked and he nodded his head.

“You weren’t being mean?” He shook his head. “Hm… I guess I can forgive you. But don’t make my Mommy cry again! She’s cried enough!” She said as she hugged him around the neck.

Dick smiled and nodded his head as he gave her a quick squeeze. “I promise I won’t make her cry again. I never want to see you or your mother shed another tear.” He said as he began to walk to her room.

I watched as the two of them walked away before following behind them. I peeked into Eden’s room to see Dick sitting on the edge of the bed with a soft smile on his face.

“Do you like my Mommy Officer Grayson?” I heard Eden ask.

Dick chuckled as he reached towards her and brushed her hair back from her face. “I do Eden, I like your mother a lot.” He said as he stood up and began to tuck her into the bed.

“Do you like like her?” She asked.

Dick couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face when he heard her innocent way of asking if he was falling for me. “I do Eden, I really do.” He said in a soft tone.

A smile beamed across her face as she squirmed a little in her bed. “I’m so glad you like Mommy! Because I really like you Officer Grayson! You’re so nice and you are nice to Mommy!” She said with a giggle. “And you’re Mommy’s soulmate!” She hummed as she curled up in her blankets.

“That’s very true Eden, and since I’m your mom’s soulmate I want to be a part of your lives. So, I hope that your mom will continue to let me be here.” He said as he leaned down to give her a kiss on the forehead. “Now it’s time for bed. Goodnight Eden, I’ll see you again soon.” He said as he turned to look at the door. His eyes landed on me and they immediately softened. “I’ll leave you two alone.” He said and walked out of her room.

I smiled as he walked by, mouthed a thank you, and walked over to Eden’s bed. “All ready for bed Eden?” I asked and she nodded her head. “Good! I’m so proud of you for getting yourself ready for bed all by yourself.” I said with a smile and kissed her on the top of the head. “I’ll see you in the morning okay sweetie?” I said as I got up from her bed.

“Mommy?” I heard her call out softly.

I turned back to look at her and tilted my head slightly. “What is it Eden?” I asked.

“Uhm… Can Officer Grayson come back tomorrow?” She asked nervously.

I blinked a few times before letting a smile spread across my face. “I don’t see why not. I’ll ask him if he wouldn’t mind. Goodnight Eden. I love you.” I said as I turned off the light to her room.

“Goodnight Mommy, I love you too.” She said as she yawned and turned over in her bed.

When I returned to the living room Dick had already cleaned up the dining table and kitchen and was currently pulling his shoes on so that he could depart for the night. I walked up and sat down next to him with a smile.

“Thank you for staying today. It means a lot to me and Eden.” I said as I looked over at him.

He glanced up at me and smiled again, does he ever stop smiling? “It’s no problem (Y/N), I really enjoyed being around you both.” He said as he tied his shoelaces together.

I nodded my head as I pushed my hair behind my ear. “Eden was uhm, wondering if you would like to come by again tomorrow. I also was wondering if you would like to come by as well so that we can talk about that date I promised you.” I said with a light laugh.

He blinked a few times when he turned to look at me fully, but the biggest grin spread across his face as he did. “I can totally do that.” He said as he stood up from where he was seated.

“Perfect, I’ll make sure to have dinner ready and everything.” I said as I stood up as well. “And Dick,” I gently placed my hand on his arm. “Thank you, again.” I sighed as he chuckled and shook his head.

“There’s no need to thank me (Y/N). I’ll see you tomorrow night alright? Get some sleep and if you need anything,” He placed another card in my hand, “call me. This is my personal cell.” He said and with that he left the apartment building.

I leaned against the door when it closed and placed the card against my chest. My heart was beating like crazy as I thought about everything that Dick had said to me and Eden. Was this what it was like to be treated with kindness? I let out a sigh and walked to my room with a smile on my face. It was nice to know that I would be able to sleep in peace and quiet for the first time in a long time.


	16. First Date, First Kiss

I took a deep breath as I looked at myself in the mirror, Dick and I had been planning this date for about a month now since we wanted my injuries to heal more before we chanced going out in public. I smoothed my (F/C) dress down as I let out a loud sigh. I didn’t care for the way that the dress hugs my curves or the way it looked on me in general. Clay would always say that dresses weren’t my style and he was right. They never seemed to look good on me like they did on the mannequins at the department stores. I shook my head as I frowned slightly, walking away from the mirror and to my closet door.

“This isn’t going to work… I look awful in this damn thing…” I mumbled but before I could change there was a knock on the door signaling that Dick had arrived. I looked over at the alarm clock and let out a groan. It was the time that he said he would arrive. I let out a sigh again before moving to grab my purse and keys. “Coming!” I called out.

Once I made my way out of my bedroom I quickly made my way to the front door and turned the knob to allow him inside. “Hey! Sorry about that!” I said as I smiled at him.

The moment Dick’s eyes landed on me they widened and he looked me up and down. He felt like the air was knocked out of him as he took in the gorgeous woman in front of him.

I shifted from one foot to the other as I pushed some hair behind my ear and smiled awkwardly at him. “What is it? Is there something wrong?” I asked as I felt the nervousness begin to set in. Did I look that bad? Was my hair messed up? Was my makeup too much?

As I let my thoughts begin to wander into negativity Dick shook his head. “No nothing is wrong. I was just smitten by how beautiful you look right now.” He said as he showed me a smile of pure happiness and his eyes were smitten.

I stared up at him with wide eyes before feeling my face heat up and I quickly looked away from him. “You uhm… You really think so?” I asked softly as I rubbed my arm slightly.

“I don’t think so, I know so. You look gorgeous (Y/N), that dress suits you perfectly.” He said as he reached out to twirl a piece of my hair around his finger.

I blinked rapidly as I let his words sink in. He thought that about me? I quickly looked down and away from him as I let out a slight sigh. “I… I wasn’t sure if I should wear this or not… Dresses tend to not be my style according to Clay…” I mumbled.

Dick’s eyes narrowed as he gently tilted my chin up with his index finger. “Clay was wrong, he was wrong about everything that he said about you (Y/N). I think you look stunning in that (F/C) dress, in fact I think you look so stunning that I might have to keep the other guys from staring too long.” He said with a wink as he held his arm out to me. “Shall we?” He asked with a hum.

I chewed on my bottom lip as I nodded my head and gently placed my hand on his arm. “Of course.” I said as I smiled up at him softly.

Dick smiled widely and nodded his head as he led me out to his car. He opened the door for me like the gentleman he is, and closed it once I was securely in place. He took no time getting into the driver’s seat and looking over at me with a smile. “So, were you able to find a sitter for Eden?” He asked as he turned on the car.

“Oh no, one of her friends from school is having a slumber party tonight so she decided that she wanted to stay there instead of with a babysitter.” I said as I placed my hands on my lap.

“Well how about that! Talk about a coincidence!” He said with a light laugh. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye before gently reaching over and holding his hand out to me, palm up.

I looked over at him before looking down at his hand and chewing on my lip slightly. I lifted my hand and rested it on top of his gently before lacing my fingers between his. “Your hands are big.” I said with a light laugh.

Dick raised an eyebrow before chuckling and squeezing it gently. “I’ve been told that having big hands is comforting to some.” He said as he gave me a wink.

I let out a laugh and shook my head as I focused my gaze to outside of the windshield. “I guess so. I actually do find it comforting.” I mumbled as I looked down at our hands. They seemed to fit together perfectly and his hand was so warm compared to mine.

We sat in a comfortable silence as we finally made our way to the restaurant and parked the car. Dick looked over at me before winking and hopping out of the driver’s seat so that he could open the door for me.

“My lady.” He said as he bowed slightly.

I let out a laugh as I shook my head. “You never cease to amaze me Dick.” I said as I smiled at him.

He just shrugged his shoulders with a smile and gently placed my hand on his arm as we began to walk. “Really now? Well it seems that I’m accomplishing exactly what I was trying to do.” He chuckled as he looked over to me.

“And what is it that you were trying to do exactly?” I asked as I looked up at him.

“I wanted to constantly amaze you, or amuse you if you want to go with that, and keep you on your toes.” He said with a chuckle as he gently tugged me towards the front door. “Ladies first.” He said as he held the door open for me.

I smiled a little more and quickly walked inside of the building. “Thank you very much.” I said as he appeared next to me. I jumped slightly when I felt his arm drape over my waist and looked up at him curiously.

“Oh, sorry, is that too much?” He asked as he began to pull his arm away.

“No, no, it’s fine. I just wasn’t expecting it is all. I don’t mind it one bit. It’s actually kind of nice.” I said as I leaned into his side slightly.

A smile spread across his face as he placed his arm back in its original place and leaned his head down to place a kiss on the top of my head. “I’m glad you think so.” He said as he leaned back up straight.

The hostess walked up to us with a smile, which was rather genuine, and looked at Dick. “May I have a name please?” She asked.

“Dick Grayson, party of two.” He said as he looked back down at me and gave me a wink.

I blushed slightly as the hostess nodded and searched through the list of names that was on her clipboard before tapping it and looking back up at him. “Right this way Mr. Grayson.” She said and we followed behind her quietly.

Once we were seated Dick immediately ordered a bottle of wine and quickly moved the little book with the prices away from me. When I gave him a look he only smiled and shrugged.

“If you saw the prices of the wine you would probably have a mini heart attack. Thankfully there are no numbers on the menus so please order anything you want (Y/N).” He said as he motioned to the menu.

I furrowed my brow before looking down at the menu and sighed. “Dick, this place seems extremely expensive…” I mumbled as I played with the hem of my dress.

“It is expensive but the food is absolutely fantastic. I wanted you to experience so please, get whatever you’d like.” He said as he reached across the table and gently took my hand in his.

I made a face before sighing and nodding my head. “Alright… But if it’s too expensive please tell me, alright?” I said as I gave him a worried look.

Dick chuckled and nodded his head as he pulled his hand back to let it lay in his lap. “I promise.” Was all he had to say before I began to scan the text that was neatly printed onto the tan-like sheets of paper.

It didn’t take long for me to find something that sounded delicious and for the waiter to come around to take our orders. Before I knew it I was staring at a beautifully decorated plate of food and felt as if I were to cut into it I would be dropping hundreds of dollars down the drain.

I looked up at Dick with worried eyes, only to have him look back just the same way. “Is something wrong (Y/N)? Do you not like it?” He asked.

I quickly shook my head and looked around before I leaned in closer to him. “Are you sure it’s okay to eat this? I feel like I’m committing a crime or something.” I said which only made him blink at first but then let out a soft laugh as he shook his head.

“I’m positive that it’s alright to eat it.” He said with a chuckle as he took a bite of his food. “See? Perfectly fine.” He stated.

I chewed on my lip a little before slowly nodding my head and picking up my knife and fork. “Alright… If you say so…” I mumbled as I began to dig in.

The moment the food touched my tongue I fell into a state of bliss. It was amazing! The meat was so tender that it felt like it was melting in my mouth the moment it touched my tongue. I looked over at Dick with wide eyes and the moment he saw me he couldn’t help but let out a light laugh.

“I told you the food was good!” He said as he took another bite of his food.

I nodded my head as I swallowed the food that was in my mouth. “It’s amazing! I can’t believe that someone can cook like this! Now I know why the food is priced the way it is!” I said before taking another bite.

Dick shook his head with a smile on his face. “Well, I’m glad you’re enjoying it.” He said as he continued to eat his food.

It didn’t take us long to finish our dinner and Dick made sure to hide the amount on the check from me as he pulled out his credit card to pay for the meal. Once the waiter came back with the check Dick put his card back in his wallet and stood up, holding his hand out to me.

“Come on, let’s get going.” He said with a grin.

I smiled up at him and nodded my head as I placed my hand in his. “What do you have planned now Mr. Grayson?” I asked with a hum to my voice.

“I was thinking we could back to your place and watch some movies. What do you say?” He asked as we exited the building.

I hummed softly as I tilted my head in thought. “I think that sounds wonderful Dick, I’m kind of tired anyway. Being around this many people really does wear you out if you’re not used to it.” I stated as he held the car door open for me.

He nodded his head as he closed the door and jogged over to his side quickly. “It can be, but hopefully we’ll fix that in time.” He said softly as he reached over and gently took my hand again.

I looked down at our hands and immediately felt calm. Just having his hand in mine gave me this sensation of security that I thought was gone from my mind and memory.

The drive home was silent, except from the small little chuckles and giggles we would make whenever we caught the other looking at either of us, as we just enjoyed each other’s company and presence. It took no longer than thirty minutes for us to arrive at my apartment and once we entered my home he immediately reached to help me out of my cardigan.

“Thank you for dinner Dick, it was fantastic. I haven’t been on a date in such a long time so it was refreshing to say the least.” I stated as I pulled off my shoes and sat them underneath the entryway table.

“It was my pleasure (Y/N).” He said as he toed off his shoes and hung up our jackets. “Why don’t you go get the T.V. set up and I’ll make up some popcorn.” He said and gave me a wink.

I laughed lightly and nodded my head. “Alright I think I can do that.” I hummed as I walked towards the living room and Dick made his way to the kitchen.

I walked over and turned on the T.V. that Dick had provided us before looking at the couch and tapping my chin. I walked to my room and grabbed what pillows and blankets I had and began to make a rather comfy looking area for us to sit in. I nodded my head with a smile as I stared at my handy work.

“That looks super comfy.” Dick commented as he walked into the living room with a bowl of popcorn in one hand and two filled wine glasses in the other.

“It does, doesn’t it?” I said with a grin as I sat down and took a glass from his hand. “Thank you!” I hummed as he plopped down next to me.

“My pleasure ma’am.” He said with a grin as he turned on Netflix. “So, what would you like to watch?” He asked as he looked over at me.

I simply shrugged my shoulders as I shifted further into the pillows. “Anything is fine with me, we can watch a series or a bunch of movies for all I care.” I said.

“Alright, I think I have the perfect movie then.” Dick said as he turned on the search bar and began to type in his selection.

When I saw that he was pulling up the Princess Bride I broke out in a grin. “I haven’t seen this movie in ages!” I said as I took a sip of my wine.

“Well, I think we should definitely watch it now. This classic is meant to be enjoyed year-round.” He hummed as he proceeded to click play.

I couldn’t stop the smile that spread across my face as I watched the screen. Dick seemed to know just what to do, what to say, and how to act to make my heart skip a beat every time he was around. I watched the movie for about twenty minutes before I decided that it was time to shift into a more comfortable position. I shifted slightly towards Dick and before I knew it my head was resting lightly against his shoulder, he must have noticed because I could see the little smile form on his face, and I let out a little sigh of content.

Dick shifted his shoulder slightly, which ended up making me sit up, and turned to me. “Here, let me do this.” He said as he put his arm over the back of the couch. “It’ll be more comfortable for the both of us.” He said as he motioned for me to return to where I was.

“Are you sure? I don’t want your arm to fall asleep or anything.” I said as I moved to lean against him again.

“It’ll be fine. Besides, I like this. It’s nice.” He said as he smiled gently at me.

I blinked a few times before blushing and nodding my head. “I do too. It’s nice to be able to do things without having to ask for permission.” I said softly.

We both fell silent as we turned our attention back to the movie and before long I felt Dick gently rubbing his thumb against my shoulder in a soothing way. I let out a little sigh of contentment before shifting closer to him, my head practically laying on his chest by now. His arm wrapped around me a little more as he looked down at me to make sure it was okay for him to do so. I smiled at him and that was all he needed to see as he let his arm rest from its strained position.

“Hey Dick.” I said softly. I heard him hum in acknowledgement and look down at me with a raised eyebrow.

“Can I ask you something?” I continued.

“Yeah, you can ask me anything (Y/N).” He said as he reached up with his other arm to move some hair from my face.

I took a deep breath as I sat up to look at him fully. “I… I wanted to know, not saying that it will happen now, but I wanted to know that if you happened to have feelings that were more than a friend towards me, would you be alright with seeing a single mother?” I asked, only to make a face at the end of it. “God that sounded a lot better in my head.” I added.

Dick chuckled as he brought his hands up to cup my face gently. “I would be totally fine with seeing a single mother and her gorgeous daughter that I have come to love just as much as her mother.” He said as he brushed his thumbs over my cheekbones.

I stared into his crystal blue eyes before smiling and leaning my cheek into his right hand. “Can I ask one more thing from you?” I said softly.

“Anything.” Was all he said as I looked at him fully.

“Kiss me?” I mumbled and watched as the smile made its way across his lips.

“As you wish.” Was all he said as he leaned in a placed his lips gently upon mine and I could have sworn that I saw stars as my eyes fluttered closed.

His lips fit against mine as if they were made for each other, just like our hands, and I swear he was taking the air right out of my lungs with each movement of his lips. I placed my hands against his chest as I leaned closer to him, making sure to kiss him back just as softly. I felt his hand move from my face, down to my neck, over my shoulders, and down my arms before landing on my waist. His touch left a burning sensation over my skin and the skin that was covered by clothing.

His lips were soft, like silk, and his touch was gentle as he thought I would break if he held onto me to hard. We parted for air, but only for a few seconds, before our lips connected again in a fit of passion.

How was he able to have such an effect on me? I never felt like this when I was with Clay. Was it because he was my soulmate? That could be the only logical explanation I could think of in this moment.

I ran my hands up his chest, up his neck, and gently placed my hands on his cheeks as I pulled away from the kiss and placed my forehead against his. We sat there for a minute to catch our breath before Dick spoke.

“(Y/N)… I need to hear from your lips that you want me to kiss you again. If you don’t want me too I need to hear that as well. I don’t want to force you into a position that makes you uncomfortable or brings back unwanted memories.” He said as he brought a hand up and traced my lips with his thumb.

I stared at him for a few moments before smiling and nodding my head. “You can, thank you for asking me.” I whispered to him.

I saw his body visibly relax as he ran a hand through my hair in a calming way. “I only want you to be comfortable and feel in control in this kind of a situation. I will ask you each and every time if you so desire.” He said as he pecked my lips lightly.

I nodded my head as I looked him in the eyes once more. “Will you...” I took a deep breath, “Will you stay the night? I’m not asking for sex thought. I just, I think I would sleep better if I had you by my side tonight.” I said as I brushed my lips against his.

He let out a shaky sigh before nodding his head. “As you wish.”


	17. He's Fallen Hard

He looked down at her sleeping form with a smile on his face. She looked at peace for the first time in a long time and he couldn’t help but think about how he wanted to see this every morning for the rest of his life. He reached out and gently moved some hair from her face, gently brushing his fingertips across her cheek.

The way the sunlight shone through the curtains and hit her hair made his heart flutter and melt all at the same time. She was completely and utterly gorgeous in his eyes.

Dick’s eyes wandered over her body as he noticed the way that the sheets clung around her and the way that her hair was laying spread over her pillow.

“How could someone hurt someone as perfect as you?” He mumbled softly as he lightly ran his fingers across her arm.

Her skin was soft and smooth under his calloused fingertips. He was scared that if he moved wrong or pressed down to much that she would shatter and fall into a million pieces before him. He let out a soft sigh as he watched her stir in her sleep and when she let out a soft yawn he watched her turn over and the smile that spread over her face made his heart nearly leap out of his chest. He couldn’t explain this sight with just one word or one little phrase if someone were to ask him. All he could think about was how hard he was falling for this woman and how lucky he is to be her soulmate.

“Good morning.” She said as she smiled up at him.

Dick smiled gently as he kept himself propped up on his elbow and reached out to run his fingers through her hair. “Good morning beautiful, did you sleep well?” He asked as he placed his hand on her cheek and rubbed his thumb against her cheekbone.

She sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth before smiling slightly and nodding her head. “I did, how about you?” She asked as she gently placed her hand on the arm that was propping him up and began to trace light circles on his bicep.

“I slept like a baby.” He said with a laugh as he tilted her chin up so he could look at her completely. “Especially since you were next to me. I haven’t slept like that in months.” He said as he ran his thumb over her jaw bone.

She stared up at him before smiling softly and nodding. “It’s surprising how well I slept. I didn’t have anything to be scared about so I was able to sleep the whole night for the first time in a long time.” She said as she looked at him in the eyes. “I felt safe.” She added.

Dick grinned widely as he leaned down to give her a gentle kiss. “I’m glad to hear that.” He said as he pulled back from the kiss, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke.

She looked up into his eyes and giggled slightly as she reached up to cup his face. “How long have you been up?” She asked softly.

Dick hummed slightly as he turned his head to kiss the inside of her palm and placed his hand over hers. “Only for about thirty minutes. You just looked so peaceful that I didn’t have it in me to wake you up.” He said in between kisses. He kissed down to her wrist, stopping the brush his lips over the scar where his name should be.

She looked up at him with an embarrassed gaze before looking away from him and burying her face into her pillow. “That means you’ve been staring at me the whole time!

That is so embarrassing!” She squealed as she covered her face with her free hand.

Dick chuckled as he laid back against the bed and when he looked over to her he quickly placed his hands on her waist, pulling her on top of him.

She gasped at the sudden movement and when she was sure that she was steady she sat up and looked at him with a confused look. “What was that for?” She asked as she pushed her hair behind her ear.

He grinned up at her as he shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, just felt like it.” He said as he gently rubbed circles on her hip bones.

A light blush spread across her cheeks as she looked away from his loving gaze. “Oh… Well…” She said as she tried to look anywhere but his face.

Dick smiled as he reached up and cupped her face. He gently pulled her head down to his and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He couldn’t stop the soft little sigh that escaped his lips as he felt how soft her lips were compared to his. Her touch was gentle as she placed her hands on his lower arms so that they could deepen the kiss even more.

He pulled away from (Y/N), their hot breath mingling together, and placed his forehead against hers. “You have no idea how badly I’ve fallen for you (Y/N).” He said in a soft, low tone.

She blinked a few times before letting her gaze fall to his chest and gently drew circles on his shoulder with her index finger. “You have?” She muttered.

Dick nodded his head as he placed his hands over hers and kissed each knuckle. “I have, I’ve fallen for your gaze, your smile, your pureness, and your grace. You captivate me (Y/N), you captivate me every time I lay my eyes on you, every time you laugh, and every time you walk into the room. I know that I’ve only known you for about two months but god,” He took a breath and kissed her again, “I’ve fallen so hard.” He said against her lips.

She stared at him out of shock but when he kissed her again she placed her hands on his face and kept him there. “I’ve fallen for you too, Dick.” She said and pressed her lips against his once again.

Dick felt as if his heart was about to burst out of his chest at her confession. He wrapped his arms around her waist so that he could pull her closer to his chest. He ran his hands up and down her back in a soothing manner before pulling away with a smile.

He stared into her eyes as he rubbed circles on her lower back. “Since we’ve seemed to have fallen for each other would you mind if I asked you a question?” He hummed as he rubbed his nose against hers.

She giggled softly before looking at him with a gentle expression. “What is it?” She asked.

Dick grinned widely as he laced his fingers together with hers. “I promise to treat you like a queen, protect you from all harm, and be there for your daughter. So, will you make me the happiest man and be my girlfriend?” He asked in a gentle.

(Y/N) looked at him with slightly wide eyes and before he knew it he felt something went drop onto his cheeks. She sniffled slightly as she wiped away her tears. “You want to be with someone as broken as me?” She asked in between sniffles.

“You are not broken (Y/N). He didn’t break you, if he had you wouldn’t be here today. You would still be there with him and we wouldn’t be here today.” He said as he reached up to cup her face. “You are so strong (Y/N) and that’s what I adore about you more than anything.” He added as he kissed her again.

She smiled through her tears as she kissed him back. “You’re right. I wanted to thank you for that as well.” She mumbled.

Dick raised an eyebrow as he tilted his head slightly. “Thank me? For what?” He asked.

“For giving me the strength and courage to leave Clay. That day your words and Jerry’s rang through my head and I knew that enough was enough.” She said as she ran her hands through his hair. “You gave me strength to stand up to my abuser. To say no to him. To leave him for good. And that is why I needed to thank you.” She said as she placed her forehead against his.

Dick smiled as he placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled her in for a quick kiss. “Then you are so very welcome.” He mumbled to her.

“As for your question,” She said as she kissed him again, “I would love to be your girlfriend.” She whispered to him.

A wide grin broke out across his face as he hugged her tightly and then proceeded to flip them to where she was laying underneath him. “You do not know how happy it makes me to hear that!” He laughed as he peppered her face with kisses, which left her giggling and lightly pushing at his chest to get him to stop.

He quickly got up and began to walk to the bedroom door. Only to turn when he heard a sound, sort of like a whine, come from (Y/N). He quirked an eyebrow as he leaned against the doorway. “Yes?” He hummed.

“Where are you going?” She asked softly.

He chuckled as he pushed himself up from the doorway and walked back over to the bed to give her one more sweet kiss. “I’m going to go grab us some cereal and we are going to have breakfast in bed before we go to pick up Eden. How does that sound?” He asked.

She smiled brightly before nodding her head. “I think that sounds amazing.” She said and he quickly jogged out of the room to prepare breakfast in bed for his sweet girlfriend.


	18. What A Morning

I smiled to myself as I let the warm water from the shower head fall against my back and neck. I let out a small sigh of content as the memory from this morning ran through my head. I couldn’t stop the smile that spread across my face as I leaned back against the shower wall.

“This is crazy.” I said with a light laugh as I ran a hand through my wet hair. I bit my bottom lip, the smile still present, and shook my head.

I finished washing the conditioner from my hair and turned the water off. After wringing the water out of my hair, I pulled the shower curtain back and grabbed my towel to dry off. I stopped as I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and couldn’t help but stop and stare. My skin looked soft and it held a color other than black and blue. I smiled as I ran my hand over my arm, marveling over the fact that there were no bruises or injuries littered across them. I studied my eyes next, seeing that there were no dark circles underneath them, and that they weren’t red and puffy from crying myself to sleep the night before. I smiled as I continued to wipe down my body and pulled my clothes on when I was dry enough.

I hummed as I walked out of the bathroom, rubbing my hair with the towel, and smiled when I saw Dick sitting at the table sipping at his coffee. When he looked up at me I felt my heart skip a beat and butterflies appeared in my stomach. He looked up at me from where he was seated and the smile that spread across his face made my heart flutter.

“Have a nice shower?” He asked as he set his, well more like my, mug down on the table.

I nodded my head as I walked over to the little room that held the washing machine and dryer and tossed the towel inside the washer. “I did actually.” I said as I walked back and sat next to him. “It was nice to take a shower that didn’t hurt.” I added.

I could see Dick stiffen slightly at the mention of my past life and then let out a sigh. “I still can’t believe he did all of this to you.” He said softly as he looked at me.

I smiled softly and shrugged as I leaned my head into my hand. “I can. He was an awful man.” I said as I placed my hand on his.

Dick let out a sigh as he laced our fingers together and pulled my hand to his face, kissing the back of my hand gently. “I promise you will never feel like that again as long as I’m around.” He said softly.

I nodded my head as I stood from my chair and walked over to him. “I know, and I’m so thankful for that.” I said as I placed my free hand on his cheek. “I’m so happy that I met you on that fateful morning. If I didn’t, I probably would still be with Clay and who knows what state I would be in at this moment.” I stated as he leaned his cheek into my hand. “You’re the reason I am here right now. The reason why I am free and the reason why my daughter is no longer living in fear of the man that is her father.” I added.

Dick looked up at me before smiling gently and kissing the inside of my palm. “I’m so glad I decided to go inside that diner that day.” He mumbled as he stood up from his chair. He placed his hands on my waist as he put his forehead against mine. “I don’t know what I would do if I never found you (Y/N). You have been nothing but a light in my eyes and your daughter is adorable. I’m so fortunate to have you as my soulmate.” He said as he gently pecked me on the lips.

I smiled gently as I placed my hands on his cheeks. “I’m glad you are my soulmate and not that man. I wouldn’t have survived being with him for the rest of my life.” I said only to gasp when I felt Dick pull me into a tight hug.

“Please, don’t talk about him anymore. Just thinking about him and everything he put you both through makes me want to go and punch him straight in the nose.” He huffed as he buried his face into my neck.

I blinked a few times before smiling again and wrapped my arms around his neck. “I’m sorry. I’m just so relieved to no longer be in his hands.” I mumbled as I pressed a gentle kiss to his head.

He pulled away slightly and shook his head. “No, don’t apologize. I know you need to talk about these things eventually but now is not the time. I want you to think about happy things.” He said in a gentle tone.

I giggled and nodded my head as I rubbed my nose against his. “I think I can do that, but I may need some help to begin that thought process.” I hummed.

Dick raised an eyebrow as he rubbed circles on my hipbones with his thumb. “Oh? And how might I be of service to my beautiful girlfriend?” He asked as he rubbed his nose against mine in return.

I giggled and gently ran my fingers through his hair. “I think a kiss might be able to help me.” I hummed again.

Dick chuckled as he nodded his head softly. “As you wish.” Was all he said before he placed his lips on mine in a soft and sweet kiss that took my breath away.

It would be hard to describe the feeling of kissing your soulmate if someone who hasn’t found theirs asked me, because in all honesty I don’t even know what it feels like.

All I could say is that I feel like I’m floating and like I’m at peace. I sighed into the kiss softly as I wrapped my arms around him a little tighter. This was nothing like kissing that awful man, it was nothing like it all. This was pure bliss and I could feel the amount of care that Dick was putting into being careful with me and making sure not to cross the line.

I pulled away after a few moments with a smile on my face as I placed my head in the crook of his neck. “Wow…” I mumbled.

“Hmm?” Dick hummed and he raised an eyebrow as he looked down at me. “Something on your mind?” He asked with a chuckle.

I let out a nervous laugh as I hugged him tighter. “I was just thinking how amazing of a kisser you are is all. I don’t think I’ve ever been kissed like that before.” I said.

Dick chuckled again as he tightened his hold around my waist. “Well there is definitely more where that came from, but for now that will have to wait. You need to go get your hair done so we can go get Eden.” He said with a wink. “Make sure you wear something comfy too, I have somewhere I want to take you both.” He added as he let go of me.

I raised an eyebrow before shaking my head with a smile. “You never cease to amaze me Dick Grayson, but I will oblige you. I’ll be ready in ten.” I said as I gave him another quick peck on the lips before darting off to my room to change.

“Did you say twenty? I think I heard twenty!” He called to me in a teasing tone.

“Oh hush you!” I called back with a laugh as I made my way into my closet to pick out my outfit for the day.

* * *

Dick was right, it did end up taking me practically twenty minutes to get ready. I looked out the window of his car with a huff as I crossed my arms over my chest.

“Oh come on (Y/N), I was just teasing you.” He said with a chuckle as he glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

I rolled my eyes as a little smile spread across my face. “U-huh, sure you were.” I said.

Dick chuckled again as he laid his hand, palm up, on the middle console. “Come on babe, I was just messing you with. I don’t care if you take a long time to get ready, I don’t mind waiting for you.” He said.

I looked over at him from the corner of my eye before smiling and unfolding my arms. “You are amazing you know that?” I said as I laced my fingers together with his.

He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. “I’ve been told that on many occasions so I do suppose that’s true.” He said.

I rolled my eyes and let out a light laugh as I leaned back against the seat. “Oh lord, am I dating an egotistical officer?” I said with a smirk.

Dick scoffed and looked over at me with a mock expression of hurt as he stopped at the red light. “(Y/N)! How could you say that?” He whined at me. “That was so mean!” He whined even more.

I let out a laugh as I shook my head. “I’m just kidding you goof!” I said as I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “I think you’re perfect, even though you may have a big ego.” I teased.

Dick just grinned and quickly turned his head to catch my lips with his. “I’m glad you think so, about the perfect part that is. I’m not too sure how I feel about the ego part because if you think I have a big ego you should meet my brothers Jason and Damian.” He snickered at the thought.

I shook my head and leaned back in my seat as he began to drive again. “I think I’m fine without that for now.” I said.

The rest of the car ride was silent and before I knew it were sitting outside of the apartment building that Eden was currently in. Before I could open my door to get out

Dick had turned the car off, hopped out of the driver’s seat, and jogged over to my side to open my door. I stared at him in disbelief before clearing my throat and moving out of the car.

“Thank you Dick.” I said softly out of embarrassment.

Dick just smiled as he closed the door behind me and proceeded to take my hand in his. “You’re very welcome (Y/N). Shall we?” He asked as he motioned to the front door.

I couldn’t help the giggle that escaped my throat and nodded as I began to walk towards the building. “We shall.” I said and entered the complex.

We made our way to the elevator and pressed the button for the floor that Eden was on. We arrived within a matter of seconds and I was knocking on the door with a smile on my face.

As the door opened I was greeted by Stacy, the little girl’s mother, and she was smiling widely. “(Y/N)! It’s so good to see you!” She squealed as she hugged onto me tightly.

I let out a light laugh and hugged her back. “It’s nice to see you too Stacy, is Eden ready to go?” I asked as I looked behind her into the apartment.

“Oh she is! She has been for the past hour! She keeps saying something about how she can’t wait to see Officer Grayson.” She laughed as her eyes landed on Dick, then she smirked a little as she looked him up and down. “And who might this hunk of a man be?” She asked as she leaned against the doorframe.

Dick chuckled as he held his hand out to her. “I am the infamous Officer Grayson, but you can call me Dick.” He said.

Stacy blinked a few times before grinning widely and hugged him tightly, completely skipping the handshake he was offering. “You’re the one who has been so kind to my dear (Y/N) and Eden! I can’t thank you enough for getting them away from that dick!” She cried out.

“Stacy!” I called out as I placed my head in my hands.

“What?! I’m just stating the truth! If it weren’t’ for him, you would still be there!” She cried out as she directed her hug to me.

I rolled my eyes as I hugged her back. “Actually, Dick wasn’t the one to stop him. I mean he was the one who helped me make the decision but he wasn’t the one to pull him off me when he was going through that last fit of rage.” I said softly.

Stacy pulled away from me with wide eyes. “What do you mean?” She asked.

“You’re not going to believe me when I tell you.” I laughed as I shook my head. “I promise I’ll tell you later but right now we have some where to be. Eden!” I called out into the apartment and not a moment later I heard a squeal and the sounds of feet pattering across the floor.

“Mommy! Mommy!” I heard her call out as she came barreling down the living room. “Guess what we did last night! We made all kinds of stuff! We made bracelets and-“ Her sentence stopped short when she saw Dick and I could see her eyes brighten even more. “Officer Grayson!” She squealed and next thing I knew she was sprinting towards him.

Dick kneeled just in time to catch her in arms and twirl her around before hugging her to him. “Well hello to you too Eden! Did you have lots of fun at the sleepover?” He asked with a grin.

“I did! I did! I made all kinds of things! I made bracelets and necklaces and, and, we made cupcakes!” She squealed as she hugged him around the neck.

“Wow you did a lot Eden! I’m excited to see the bracelets and necklaces you’ve made!” He chuckled as he tapped her on the nose.

“Look Officer Grayson! I’m wearing them now!” She said as she held up her arm and pointed at the necklace around her neck.

“Well would you look at that! That is some gorgeous jewelry Eden! Did you make some for your mom?” He asked.

Eden nodded her head quickly as she pat her backpack. “I did! They are in my backpack!” She said in a sing-song voice.

“Well that’s good! I’m sure you two will absolutely beautiful together!” He said as he gave her a wink.

Eden giggled as she hugged him tightly. “Why are you here Officer Grayson?” She asked.

Dick grinned widely as he looked over at me, and currently swooning Stacy, and turned back to Eden. “Well, I’ll tell you when we get in the car alright? (Y/N) take your time I’ll get Eden to the car.” He said before walking towards the elevator and stepping inside the doors with Eden chatting his ear off.

Stacy looked over at me with a wide grin on her face. “What was that all about?” She asked.

I blinked a few times before letting a soft smile spread across my face as I stared at the elevator. “He’s my soulmate Stacy.” I said softly as I pushed some hair behind my ear.

Stacy blinked as well before squealing and hugging me tightly. “Oh, my gosh (Y/N) that’s amazing! I am so happy for you! Are you two together or anything? I can totally see that Eden is absolutely captivated by him!” She giggled as she placed her hand on her cheek.

“He asked me last night.” I said simply as I turned to Stacy with a star-struck gaze. “I’m sorry I have to go thought Stacy but I promise we’ll talk about this more later!” I said as I began to walk to the elevator. “Thank you for letting Eden stay the night!” I called out as I walked into the elevator.


	19. She Adores You

I walked out of the apartment with a smile on my face as I saw Dick standing in front of the car with Eden waving from the backseat window.

“Ready to go?” He asked me as he pulled open the passenger door for me.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” I laughed as I slid into the car. When I was securely in my seat I turned back to look at Eden with a wide smile. “Did you have fun baby?” I asked.

Eden quickly nodded her head as she held out a necklace to me. “I made you a necklace!” She said with a giggle.

I grinned as I reached back to take it from her, only to gasp and look back at her. “It’s beautiful honey! I’ll cherish it every day!” I said as I reached back and gently tapped her nose.

Eden giggled as Dick got into the car. “Are my two lovely girls ready to go?” He asked as he looked back at Eden then over to me.

I looked over at him and smiled as I nodded my head. “We are! So, Mr. Grayson, what do you have planned for the day?” I asked as I glanced back at Eden.

Dick hummed as he turned the car on and buckled his seat belt. “I was thinking I would take my girlfriend and her wonderful daughter out to the movies and then we could go eat somewhere. How does that sound?” He asked as he looked back at Eden.

Eden’s eyes widened as she looked at Dick and then me. “Mommy, what does girlfriend mean?” She asked.

I smiled as I reached over and took Dick’s hand in mine. “Well, it means that your mommy and Officer Grayson are going to seeing each other a lot more now.” I stated as I gave his hand a squeeze.

Eden gasped and began to bounce in her seat. “Oh gosh! Oh gosh! Does that mean that Officer Grayson is going to come over a lot?” She asked.

Dick chuckled and nodded his head. “That’s right Eden! And you can call me Dick instead of Officer Grayson if you’d like.” He said.

Eden shook her head as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Nu-uh! Mommy always says to be nice and polite to people who are of, of…” She paused for a moment as she looked over at me. “Mommy, what’s that word?” She asked.

I smiled as I shook my head. “Authority.” I said softly and she nodded her head quickly.

“Atority!” She said incorrectly as she threw her arms up.

Dick couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped his chest and he shook his head. “Alright then Eden, you can call me Officer Grayson if you want too.” He said as he began to pull out of the parking lot and headed to the movie theatre, all the while Eden was bouncing in her seat and giggling about how amazing things were going to be.

* * *

I adjusted my grip on Eden as she slept soundly against my shoulder. “Gosh, she has gotten so big…” I mumbled a little.

Dick looked over at me and smiled as he held his hands out to me. “Hand her here, I can carry her the rest of the way.” He said as he gently took her from my arms and laid her head against his shoulder.

I smiled as I looked at the two of them, resisting the urge to take a picture of them both, and let out a soft sigh. “Thank you so much Dick, I haven’t seen her smile and laugh this much in months.” I said as I moved some hair from her face. “She adores you so much.” I added.

“And I adore her. Eden is an angel, just like you.” He said as he looked at me with an awed expression.

I felt my face heat up as I quickly looked down at my feet and pushed some hair behind my ear. “You’re too kind.” I laughed softly.

“I’m just being honest (Y/N). I’m told it’s one of my best qualities.” Dick said as he gently took my hand in his.

I let out another laugh and shook my head again before I looked up at him with a smile. “Honesty is a redeeming quality to have.” I said as I gently squeezed his hand. “I’m glad.” I added.

“Oh?” He hummed as he rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand. “You think so?” He chuckled.

I nodded my head as I smiled even more. “I do. I really appreciate it.” I hummed softly.

We made our way to the car and I quickly made my way into the backseat so that I could sit with Eden. “Come here sweetie.” I said in a soft tone when I saw that she was slowly waking up.

“Mommy I’m sleepy…” She mumbled as she reached out for me.

I gently took Eden from Dick and laid her head on my lap. “I know baby, we’re going home now.” I said in a hushed tone as Dick closed the door lightly.

“Yay…” She said with a yawn as she snuggled closer to me. She was quiet for a few seconds before looking up at me with sleep filled eyes. “Mommy…?” She whispered.

I looked down at her and tilted my head. “Yes honey?” I hummed as I ran a hand through her hair.

“Will Officer Grayson become my new Daddy?” She asked and I ended up blinking a few times before letting out a shaky sigh.

“I… I don’t know honey. It’s too early to tell. Now go back to sleep alright?” I said with an uneasy smile.

Eden slowly nodded her head as her eyes slowly closed and her breathing fell into a soft pattern. I sighed softly as Dick entered the car and turned to look back at the two of us.

“Ready to go?” He asked with that gentle smile on his face.

I slowly nodded my head as I looked back down at my sleeping daughter. Her question continued to run through my head as Dick made his way to my apartment. Could he possibly take up that mantle in the future? Could Dick become the father that Eden never had? I shook my head and pushed the thought to the back of my head.

The drive to the complex seemed rather short but I didn’t mind it at all. Dick parked his car in a visitor’s parking before getting out and walking over to the back door and opening it softly. He held his hands out and gently took Eden into his arms again. 

“Come on sweetie, let’s get you into bed.” He whispered to her as he held the door open for me so that I could exit the car.

I smiled as I slid out of the car and quietly closed it behind me. I dug through my purse and pulled out my keys as we made our way to the building. Within a matter of minutes, we were shuffling into the apartment and Dick was making his way to Eden’s room to lay her down in her bed.

He walked out with a smile as he stepped up to me. “I laid her down so you can go help her change. I’ll be waiting in the living room.” He said as he kissed the top of my head and walked off.

I smiled and nodded as I made my way to Eden’s room to help her change and tucked her into bed. I plopped down on the couch next to Dick with a soft sigh.

“Tonight was amazing, thank you for taking us out.” I said as I leaned my head against his shoulder.

Dick chuckled as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his chest. “You’re welcome. I had a lot of fun tonight.” He said as he kissed my temple.

I smiled softly as I looked up at him. “You’re more than welcome to stay the night again if you want. I know Eden would love to see you in the morning.” I said.

Dick’s smile faltered as he let out a light sigh. “I wish I could but I have the night shift in about an hour. I can drop by in the morning if you’d like since I have the day off tomorrow.” He said as he moved some hair behind my ear.

I smiled and nodded my head. “That’s fine, duty calls am I right?” I said with a light laugh as he smiled at me again.

“You are absolutely right.” He said as he leaned down to give a quick kiss. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning, and don’t worry about cooking breakfast, I’m bringing donuts!” He chuckled as he got up from the couch.

I stood up as well and nodded my head as we walked towards the front door. “I’ll text you with what Eden and I like.” I said as I leaned against the wall and watched him as he picked up his keys.

“Sounds perfect.” He said as he turned to me once more. “I’ll see you in the morning (Y/N).” He said as he gently cupped my face and pulled me in for a sweet and gentle kiss.

I smiled into the kiss as I leaned my body against his. I couldn’t help but let my knees turn to jello the moment his lips touched mine. His kisses were soft and tasted slightly of coffee mixed with some sort of cereal. We pulled away, far too soon in my opinion, and I let out a soft sigh as he brushed his fingers over my cheek.

“Goodnight (Y/N). Sleep well.” He mumbled against my lips.

“Goodnight Dick. Be safe.” I replied as I opened my eyes and smiled at him.

“For you? I think I can do that.” He said and with one last kiss he exited my apartment leaving me with a slightly confused expression.

I swear I’ve heard that before, haven’t I?


	20. Four Months Cannot Stop Violence

A smile spread across my face as I continued to walk down one of the many streets in Bludhaven. It had been about four months since I had left Clay and decided to move on in my life. Meaning that I decided to allow myself to follow what my heart was calling for, and that something was Dick Grayson. He was everything I could ask for and more when it came to the relationship field. He was kind, loving, and the most important part about it is that he loves Eden with all his heart.

I smiled as I looked down at my phone, using its bright light to illuminate the dark path ahead of me. My background had changed to a picture of Dick and Eden smiling as widely as possible at her belated sixth birthday party. I felt bad for having to deal her birthday for two months, but with everything that happened I had no choice but to do just that. 

I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going, I should have been paying attention, but I was too caught up in my own little world to notice that I had taken a wrong turn. I looked up from my phone and furrowed my brow as I looked around.

“Shit… This isn’t right…” I mumbled as I went to turn around and walk out of the strange alleyway but bumped into someone as I did so.

“Oh gosh! I am so sorry!” I said as I looked up at the person I had bumped into, only to feel my heart drop at the sight of the large man who was scowling at me.

“Ya know, I don’t think an apology is enough to make me forgive you for bumping into me.” He said in a gruff tone as he began to walk closer to me.

I stared at him with wide eyes before gulping and stepping back slightly. “I-I don’t have much but here!” I said as I dug through my purse and pulled out what little cash I had.

The man chuckled as a sadistic grin spread across his face. “Why thank you little miss, but money isn’t enough in my opinion.” He purred as he reached out and ran his fingers over a strand of my hair.

I felt my blood run cold as I pulled my arms to my chest and stared at the man with fearful eyes. “N-No…” I squeaked as I stepped away from him.

His eyes narrowed and his expression turned to one of anger. “No? Are you telling me that you aren’t going to give me an apology for bumping into me?” He snarled.

“I-I…” I looked to my side from the corner of my eye and without a second thought I took off in a sprint further into the alley.

“Get back here you little bitch!” I heard him scream as his feet pounded against the concrete beneath him.

“Leave me alone!” I cried out as I continued to run.

My eyes widened as I saw the end of the alleyway coming closer to me. “Oh no! Oh god no!” I whimpered as I ran up to the wall.

I looked from side to side to see if I could find some form of escape but there was none. There was no escape and this man was getting closer by each passing second.

“Nowhere to run little kitten!” He called to me and I couldn’t help but feel sick to my stomach at his tone.

“No! Leave me alone!” I cried out as I pushed myself up against the wall as much as I could. “Please! I’m so sorry I didn’t mean too!” I sobbed.

The man just laughed as he stalked towards me. “Ain’t no apology going to make up for how rude you were little kitten! I think I deserve some form of apology! And money isn’t going to cut it.” He snapped as he reached out and quickly latched his hand around my throat.

I let out a slight scream but his brought his other hand up to cover my mouth. “Now that just won’t do little kitten! I don’t want you to attract any unwanted attention now do we?” He said with a hum as he removed his hand from around my neck and down the front of my shirt.

My eyes widened in terror as I stared at him. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry, how could this be happening right now? Would I never be allowed to be safe from all of this? I struggled against his hold when I felt his hand grab my left boob and squeeze hard. The little yelp that left my throat made him laugh and look at me with terrifying eyes.

“Oh? What was that noise huh little kitten? Did you like that?” He hummed.

I could feel the tears begin to build in my eyes as I tried to push his hands away from me. My eyes darted from side to side and without a second thought I opened my mouth as much as I could and sunk my teeth into the meat of his hand.

He let out a yell of pain as he ripped his hands away from and clutched onto his newly wounded palm. “You bitch!” He snarled.

“HELP!” I screamed at the top of my lungs without a second thought. “Somebody please! HELP!” I shouted again.

The man’s eyes shot towards me as I screamed at the top of my lungs. “Shut up! Shut the fuck up!” He yelled as he quickly made his way towards me again. He stretched out his arms, latched both of his hands around my throat, and began to squeeze. “You are going to regret screaming out like that little kitten.” He hissed at me.

I tried to breathe but due to his hands constricting my airways the attempts were futile. I kicked out at his legs but I wasn’t strong enough to push him away or even hurt him. I gasped out as my lungs began to burn from lack of oxygen.

Then the pressure around my neck disappeared as I heard a grunt come from the man and I fell from the area that the man was holding me against. I coughed violently as a searing pain shot through me from the sharp inhale of air that I took. I looked up to see why he let go of me and the sight before me was bewildering.

A man clad in all black with a long stripe of blue painted across his chest and arms stood between me and the man that was trying to suffocate me. His shoulders were tense and anyone could tell that he was on edge.

“You know, it’s not nice to place your hands on a lady. Didn’t your mother teach you any manners?” He asked as he pulled the things that looked like police batons from his back.

“Nightwing? Are you fucking kidding me?” The man hissed as he got up from where he had fallen.

I looked at Nightwing with wide eyes, why was he here? How did he find me? And here he was, saving me once again from another man that was trying to end my life.

“Nope, not one bit. Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way.” He said but quickly dodged the fist that was being thrown towards his face. He let out a sigh and shook his head. “Hard way it is.” And with that he quickly brought his baton like weapons down and against the man’s arm.

The man let out a yell of pain before quickly bringing his arm back and throwing out another punch with his good arm.

Nightwing dodged that punch with ease and quickly jumped over the man with ease. He shook his head as he brought the baton down against the back of his head, easily knocking him out, and stared down at him with a frown.

“You should have just taken the easy way out.” He said as he kicked the guy in the side. Nightwing turned to me with a concerned expression before kneeling down in front of me.

“(Y/N), are you okay? Do you need an ambulance?” He asked as he began to inspect me for any more injuries.

I shook my head as I looked at him with a smile. “You remember my name.” I said in a hoarse voice.

Nightwing looked at me and then chuckled as he nodded his head. “Of course I do, how could I forget the name of someone as beautiful as you?” He asked, more to himself than to me, as he brushed some hair from my face.

I smiled and quickly wrapped my arms around him. “Thank you Nightwing, you saved my life again.” I said as I felt the tears begin to build in my eyes once again.

He smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me tightly. “There’s no need to thank me (Y/N). Just knowing that you are safe and your alive is more than enough for me.” He said as he pulled away from the hug.

I smiled up at him and nodded my head as I wiped my eyes. “If you keep coming to my rescue then you will definitely know that I am safe.” I said.

Nightwing chuckled and I couldn’t help but feel like I’ve heard him laugh before but I quickly shrugged it off as we heard sirens coming down the street. He looked towards the open alleyway and quickly picked me up bridal style so that he could carry me to the opening.

“Go to the hospital and get your neck checked out, or at least let the paramedics inspect you.” He said as he sat me down on my feet. “Now, can I get a thank you kiss for being your hero tonight?” He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

I let out a light laugh and placed a hand on his cheek. “I’m sorry Nightwing I would but I’m seeing someone and I would feel bad if I were to do that behind his back.” I said in a gentle tone.

He blinked a few times before smiling gently at me and nodding his head. “I can respect that. He is one hell of a lucky man to have someone as sweet as you.” He hummed as he gently placed a hand on my cheek. “Hopefully the next time I see you won’t be for this kind of a situation. Take care (Y/N).” He said and with that he disappeared into the night.

I let out a soft sigh of content as police cars and an ambulance appeared on the street in front of me. Paramedics immediately made their way over to me and began to inspect my neck and body for life threatening injuries.

“(Y/N)!” I heard a familiar voice call out to me and I quickly looked in the direction of his voice.

“Dick!” I called out to him.

He ran up to me when the paramedics parted to go see to the man who assaulted me and quickly pulled me into a tight hug. “Are you alright? What happened?” He asked as he pulled me away to look at me.

That’s when the dam broke, tears began to cascade down my cheeks and I quickly latched onto Dick.

“I screwed up! I took a wrong turn and ended up in that alley! I turned to leave and I bumped into that man! He didn’t accept my apology and when I tried to give him what little cash I had he wasn’t satisfied so he… He… He tried to grab me and I took off running! I didn’t see that it was a dead end so I was stuck!” I cried out. “I couldn’t get away and when he grabbed me around my neck I froze! I wanted to scream for help but when I tried he covered my mouth! I tried kicking him, clawing him, everything!” I sobbed.

Dick frowned deeply as he pulled me into a tight hug and ran a hand through my hair to calm me. “It’s alright, you’re alright…” He mumbled to me.

“Then he groped my chest so I bit him as hard as I could and made him let go. That’s when I screamed at the top of my lungs for help but before I could scream a third time he began to choke me! He was going to kill me Dick! I couldn’t breathe!” I sobbed.

“You’re safe (Y/N), I promise. That man won’t get away with it. I promise.” He whispered into my hair as he kissed the top of my head.

“Someone heard me Dick, someone heard me scream and came to my rescue.” I mumbled and looked up at him when he gave me a confused look.

“Nightwing heard me. He saved me again.” I said in a soft tone as a little smile spread across my face. “He saved me from near death once again and I couldn’t be happier that he was there.” I said as I laid my head against his chest.

“Did he now? Well I’ll have to thank him if I ever see him.” He said with a chuckle.

I smiled and nodded my head as I looked up at Dick. “He wanted me to kiss him as a thank you but I told him that I couldn’t.” I said as I looked up at him again.

“Oh? And why is that?” He asked as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

“Because I have you, I wasn’t going to do that to you.” I said as I buried my face into his chest again.

Dick chuckled as he tilted my chin up so that he could look me in the eyes. “All that matters is that you are safe, that you are alive. Now, why were you out here so late?” He asked.

I looked down at my purse and pulled out the tiny bag of medication. “Eden’s got a cold so I went to get her some medicine so she could sleep…” I mumbled in embarrassment.

Dick blinked a few times before shaking his head with a small smile on his face. “You could have called me and I would have grabbed some after my shift.” He said as he placed his hands over mine.

“I know, but I didn’t want to bother you.” I mumbled as I looked away from him.

Dick let out a sigh and shook his head again. “I won’t ask you to talk about this anymore tonight. Let’s get you home and get Eden her medicine.” He said as he picked me up bridal style and carried me towards his car. And the whole time we were walking all I could think about was how the way he was holding me felt almost exactly like how Nightwing did.


	21. Cough Syrup and Donuts

The night came and went and before I knew it I was woken up by a stream of sunlight coming in through my window. I groaned lightly as I shifted in my bed only to find that I wasn’t comfortable anymore and that I needed to get up because Eden was still very much sick. I mumbled a little to myself as I threw the blankets back and swung my legs over the side of my bed. My neck was sore as all can be but I could ignore it if need be. I made my way to the bedroom door when I began to smell something sweet. Was someone cooking?

I walked out of my room and smiled when I saw the scene before me. Dick was sitting at the table across from Eden with a box of freshly baked donuts between them.

When his eyes connected with mine a sweet smile spread across his face.

“Good morning beautiful, how did you sleep?” He asked, making Eden turn to look at me.

“Good morning Mommy! Officer Grayson brought donuts!” She said as she motioned for me to come sit by her.

I smiled as I walked over and kissed the top of her head. “Good morning honey, did you take your medicine?” I asked before walking over to Dick.

“I did! Officer Grayson got it ready for me!” She said, only to cough a little and go back to eating.

I nodded my head as I smiled at Dick. “Good morning Dick, I slept fine. Did you end up staying the night?” I asked as I leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss.

“I wish I could have, but duty called. So, whenever I got done with my shift I made my way over and found Eden bright eyed and bushy tailed on the couch watching cartoons. I asked her why she was up and she said she was having trouble sleeping but didn’t want to wake you up so she decided to watch cartoons.” He explained as he gently placed his hand on my hip and rubbed small circles with his thumb on the bone.

“Eden sweetie, you could have come and got me. I wouldn’t have minded.” I said as I looked over at her with a soft expression.

“I did go to your room Mommy, but you looked like you were sleeping really well and I didn’t want to wake you up.” She mumbled as she munched on some donut holes.

I smiled and shook my head as I moved away from Dick so that I could go check on my daughter. “How do you feel baby?” I asked as I sat in the seat next to her.

“I feel lots better! My tummy doesn’t hurt and my nose isn’t stuffy anymore!” She said with a wide smile.

I smiled back and nodded my head as I reached up with arm to place it against her forehead. “Your fever’s gone down too. I’m so glad you’re feeling better Eden.” I said as I placed a kiss on her forehead again.

“Hey Eden, why don’t you go watch some cartoons? I need to talk to your mom for a bit.” Dick said as he got up from the table.

Eden looked over at him and nodded quickly. “Okay Officer Grayson!” She said cheerily and quickly got up from the table with her plate in hand and made her way to the living room.

Once the sound of the T.V. turned on Dick looked at me with soft eyes. “How are you feeling?” He asked as he walked up to me and gently brushed his fingers over the bruising on my neck that was now more evident than last night.

I pursed my lips as I reached up to place my hand on his. “I’m okay. Still shaken but I’ll be okay.” I said as I brought his hand up to my cheek and leaned into it.

“Are you sure?” He asked as he placed his other hand on my face.

“I’m positive, I promise Dick. I’m just glad you came to see me after it happened. I wouldn’t know what to do if I didn’t see you until this morning.” I stated.

Dick slowly nodded his head as he rubbed the pads of his thumbs against my cheeks. “I would never leave you to deal with something like that alone. You’ve been through enough so I don’t want to let you go through this by yourself.” He stated as he leaned forwards and kissed me softly.

I smiled at him as I gently pulled his hands away from my face. “Thank you Dick, hearing you say that means so much to me.” I said as I gave him a quick peck. “Is there anything else you needed to talk to me about?” I asked as I looked up at him with curious eyes.

“Actually there is,” He said as he pulled his chair in front of me and sat down while taking my hands in his, “We’ve been together for almost half a year now and I think it’s time that I introduced you and Eden to my family.” He said with a grin.

I blinked a few times before smiling softly and squeezing his hands gently. “I think that’s a wonderful idea Dick, but I don’t think I’m like… Wayne family material just yet.” I said with a slight smile.

Dick’s brow furrowed as he shook his head. “(Y/N), you don’t have to be ‘Wayne family material’ to meet them. You are perfect just the way you are and I just know that they will be ecstatic to meet you. I know for sure that Alfred is and so is Bruce.” He said with a chuckle.

I chewed on my bottom lip for a few moments before letting out a sigh. “Alright, alright. I guess you’re right.” I said with a laugh.

A wide grin spread across his face as he cupped my face and kissed me lovingly. “Thank you (Y/N), you don’t know how much this means to me.” He said with a chuckle.

I laughed lightly and smiled at Dick. “You’re welcome Dick, now, when do you want me to meet them?” I asked.

“Actually, I want you to bring Eden as well.” He said with a slight hum.

I blinked a few times before smiling widely and nodding my head. “I think that’s an absolutely perfect idea! Eden would love to meet your family!” I giggled.

Dick nodded his head enthusiastically as he squeezed my hands gently. “And I was thinking this Saturday? I know it’s in like two days but how does that sound?” He asked.

I looked over at the living room couch where Eden was currently singing along with a cartoon character and smiled. “Saturday sounds perfect.” I said as I looked back at him.

“Awesome! I’ll tell Alfred so he can plan something for dinner and Bruce so he can round up my brothers because God knows he can do that more easily than me.” He said with a laugh as he got up from the table. He placed a quick kiss on my cheek before darting over to the couch to give Eden a hug. “I have to get going for work so I will see you two lovely ladies later tonight, don’t have too much fun without me!” He called out as he made his way to the front door.

“Bye Officer Grayson!” Eden called out with a giggle as she waved to him.

“I’ll see you tonight Dick, stay safe.” I said with a smile as I walked up behind him.

He turned with a smile as he quickly leaned down to give me a kiss. “I think I can do that.” And without another word he slipped out into the hallway and jogged towards the elevator door.

I stood there for a few moments as his words ran through my head again. I swear I have heard that before.


	22. Meet The Family

Saturday came to quickly in my own opinion and so here I was, standing in front of my full-length mirror, trying to decide what to wear for tonight’s special dinner.

“Should I go fancy? Or should I go casual?” I mumbled to myself.

“I think you should go casual.” I heard Dick’s voice come from behind me.

I gasped and turned to look at him with slightly wide eyes. “Dick! When did you get here?” I asked as I dropped the dress I was holding onto my bed and walked over to him.

He grinned as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him in a loving hug. “Oh, about five minutes ago. I would have walked in sooner but Eden stopped me to show me her adorable outfit.” He said as he kissed me on the top of my head.

I let out a little laugh as I wrapped my arms around his torso and looked up at him with a grin. “Isn’t she just the cutest thing? She saw it in the department store and just had to have it for tonight.” I said.

Dick smiled sweetly and nodded his head as he placed his index finger under my chin. “Well I think she looks absolutely adorable and will have no trouble getting the boys to do her bidding.” He said with a chuckle before giving me a sweet kiss.

I giggled against his lips before pulling away and pointing to my bed. “As for my outfit? I have no idea what to wear.” I whined as I turned around in his grasp to where my back was against his.

Dick placed his chin on my shoulder and hummed slightly as his eyes scanned the bed. “How about that one?” He asked as he pointed towards a little black dress that had gold accents across it.

“You don’t think it’s too much?” I asked as I picked up the dress.

“Not at all! I think it will look great on you. Hell, if it looks that good on the hanger I can only imagine what it looks like on the floor.” He said with a wink.

“Dick!” I gasped and gently smacked his arm with a smile on my face.

Dick just laughed as he raised his hands up in defense and quickly backed away. “Hey I was just stating the obvious!” He said with a grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I motioned with my hand for him to leave. “I need to get dressed if we want to arrive on time.” I said.

“Awe, can I not watch you? It would be a sight to behold.” He said in a dreamy like tone.

I gave him a look before rolling my eyes again and shooing him out of my room. “Keep dreaming Grayson and maybe one day you’ll get to see what hides under all these clothes.” I said with a wink.

A wide grin spread across his face as he quickly leaned down to give me a strong passionate kiss. “I can’t wait for that day.” He said as he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

“Oh lord get out!” I laughed as I pushed him away by the chest and closed the door behind me.

I leaned against the door with a smile on my face before I pushed away from it and grabbed the dress from my bed. I slipped the dress over my head, smoothing it down with my hands, and looked at myself in the mirror. I blinked a few times as I studied myself carefully, only to let out a sigh and shake my head.

“No time to change your mind.” I mumbled to myself as I continued to get ready.

Once my hair and makeup was finished I made my way out of my bedroom with a smile. “Are you two ready to go?” I asked as I looked at them both.

“Mommy! You look so pretty!” Eden squealed as her head perked up at the sound of my voice and ran towards me.

Dick turned around to look at me with a smile but it slowly fell as his eyes widened and stayed locked on me.

I let out a nervous laugh as I pushed some hair behind my ear. “Thank you honey. You look absolutely adorable!” I said as I ran my hand over her hair. I looked at Dick and immediately felt a blush rise to my cheeks as I looked away to avoid his gaze.

“What? Is something wrong? Do I not look good in this? I knew I wouldn’t I shouldn’t have put it on…” I mumbled as I picked at the hem of the dress.

“No!” Dick said quickly as he walked up and took my hands in his. “You look gorgeous!” He said as he squeezed my hands. “I was just shocked to see how amazing you looked in that dress. It fits you perfectly.” He added as he placed his hands on my waist. “You took my breath away.” He mumbled as he placed his forehead against mine.

I stared at him with slightly wide eyes before letting the smile spread across my face and wrapped my arms around his neck. “Thank you, Dick.” I mumbled.

Eden looked up at us with a huge grin before squealing and running over to us both, hugging onto Dick’s leg. “You made Mommy smile again! She smiles so much now!” She squealed as she looked over at me.

Dick smiled as he let go of me and kneeled so that he could pick Eden up. “I know! I’m happy that she’s smiling too Eden, and do you know why she smiles so much?” He asked as he glanced over at me quickly.

Eden nodded her head quickly as she hugged him around the neck. “It’s because of you Officer Grayson! You make Mommy happy all the time!” She giggled as she kissed his cheek. “And when Mommy’s happy, I’m happy too!” She giggled.

Dick’s grin widened as he quickly turned his head and nuzzled his head against her cheek. “Well I’m glad to know that! Now, come on you two lovely ladies, we have a dinner to attend.” He said as he gently took my hand in his and directed us out of the house.

* * *

The drive to the manor was quiet and long mostly since I was nervous as hell. Dick held my hand during the entire drive and the insanely long walk up to the huge front door.

“Dick I don’t think I can do this.” I whined as I squeezed his hand harder.

He looked over at me and smiled gently. “You’ll be fine (Y/N). I promise. Everyone is excited to meet you and Eden.” He said as he looked over to her. “I am going to warn you that Damian has a tendency to be rather blunt and his words will come off as rude so please don’t take anything he says to heart.” He added as he gave me a quick kiss for reassurance.

I frowned slightly and nodded my head as I took a deep breath to calm myself. “Alright… Let’s do this.” I said as I smiled and squeezed his hand.

Dick grinned and nodded his head as he knocked on the door. “I can tell you that the first person you’ll meet will be-“ He was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

“Alfred!” He called out as he grinned at the older man.

Alfred smiled slightly and nodded his head. “Good evening Master Dick, am I to assume that this young lady next to you is Miss (Y/N)?” He asked as he looked over at me.

I blinked a few times before smiling and nodding my head. “Yes, that is me and this is my daughter Eden. Say hello to Alfred honey.” I said as I looked down at her with a smile.

Eden looked up at me with wide eyes before nodding her head and held her hand out to him. “H-Hello, I’m Eden Howard and I’m six years old!” She said nervously.

Alfred looked down at her and smiled gently as he took her hand and shook it gently. “It is nice to meet you Miss. Eden, I am Alfred Pennyworth and I am the butler.” He said and moved to look up at the two of us again. “Do come in, dinner will be ready shortly.” He said as he stepped out of the way of the front door entrance.

“Thanks Alfred, is everyone here?” Dick asked as he pulled the two of us inside.

“Master Jason is running a little behind but he should be arriving shortly. Everyone else is in the living room awaiting your arrival.” Alfred explained as he closed the door behind us.

I let out the breath that I didn’t know that I was holding and looked over to Dick. “How many brothers do you have?” I asked as we walked to the living room.

“I have four, all expect one of us are adopted by Bruce. There’s Tim, he will probably have a cup of coffee in his hand, Jason, who is always late to family like things, and

Damian who I told you about. Damian is Bruce’s biological son.” He said as he stepped into the living room. “Hey everyone!” He called out and all heads turned to face us.

I scanned the room to see if I could spot out which one Tim was but all I could see was someone who was young and mad, one who currently had his nose stuck in a computer, and an older gentleman that was most definitely Bruce Wayne.

“It took you long enough Grayson. We thought you may have gotten yourself into some form of trouble.” The younger one said as he gave Dick a scowl with his arms crossed over his chest.

“It’s good to see you too Damian.” Dick chuckled. “Everyone this is (Y/N) and her daughter Eden.” He said as he motioned to the both of us.

I froze in that moment, I didn’t know what to do, what to say, or even how to react to the eyes that were currently staring at me with intensity. Slowly, I raised my hand up to give them all a slight wave. “It’s nice to finally meet you all.” I said in a shaky voice.

The man that I had assumed to be Bruce walked up to us with a soft smile as he stuck out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you too (Y/N). We’ve heard nothing but good things about you and your daughter and I think I speak for us all when I say that we are delighted to finally meet Dick’s soulmate.” He said as we shook hands.

I smiled softly and nodded my head as I looked down at Eden, who was hiding behind my leg, and let out a laugh. “We’re glad to finally meet you all as well. Dick always talks about how much he cares for you all. And thank you for having us tonight Mr. Wayne.” I said as I looked back at Bruce.

“Please just call me Bruce.” He said as he gave me a smile. He looked over at the younger boy, who I had learned was in fact Damian, and motioned for him to walk over to him. “This is Damian, my youngest son.” He stated.

Damian looked me up and down before slowly nodding his head. “Good evening (Y/N), Eden. It’s a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance.” He said as he reached out to shake my hand as well.

I blinked a few times before gently shaking his hand. “It’s nice to meet you too Damian.” I said as I smiled gently at him.

He nodded his head as he looked down to Eden, who squeaked and hid further behind my legs. “I do not bite.” He said.

Eden looked up at me and I nodded my head as if to say that it was alright. She gulped slightly and walked out from behind my legs and looked up at Damian. “H-Hello, I’m Eden Howard and I’m six years old.” She said shyly.

The smile on Bruce’s face nearly broke out into a full grin as he watched Eden stick her hand out to Damian. “You have a lovely daughter.” He said as he looked over at me.

I blinked and smiled as I nodded my head. “Thank you Bruce, she is one of a kind that is for sure.” I said with a giggle.

Damian raised an eyebrow before huffing slightly with a slight smirk on his face and gently took her hand in his to shake it. “It is nice to meet you Eden Howard. I am Damian Wayne. But you may call me Damian.” He said.

Eden blinked a few times before grinning widely and nodding her head. “Okay Damian!” She giggled as she removed her hand from his but immediately went to hug him.

He stood there in momentary shock and quickly looked up at both Dick and me with confused eyes. “(Y/N), is your child normally this affectionate towards someone she has just met?” He asked.

I let out a little laugh as I shrugged my shoulders. “Only to people she knows are nice and trustworthy.” I stated as Eden nodded her head in agreement.

Damian eyed me for a moment before making a sound and turning his nose up as he pat Eden on the head. “tt. Well, at least she is knowledgeable on this sort of subject.” He stated.

Dick rolled his eyes as he motioned towards the boy who had his nose in his laptop. “And that is Tim. He tends to be a zombie on a daily basis so if he doesn’t respond right away just know it’s probably from lack of sleep.” He stated as he walked over and placed his hand on Tim’s shoulder.

The boy looked up with a slightly confused look at first but then grinned and closed his laptop. “Hey Dick.” He said.

Dick chuckled and ruffled his hair. “Hey Tim, how’s school?” He asked.

Tim immediately frowned and leaned back against the couch. “It’s school. What else is there to say?” He asked.

I smiled and walked over when Dick motioned for me to come closer. “Tim, right? I’m (Y/N).” I said as I held my hand out to him.

A smile broke out across his face as he nodded his head and took my hand in his. “It’s nice to finally meet you (Y/N). Dick never shuts up about you when he comes over.” He snickered only to get elbowed in the side by Dick.

I smiled brightly as I looked over at Dick. “I hope it’s all good things.” I laughed.

Tim nodded his head as he rubbed at his side. “It is! He really likes to tell us about your daughter too, is she here as well?” He asked.

I nodded my head as I looked over to Eden, who was currently chatting Damian’s ear off, and chuckled. “Eden!” I called out and made her look over at me with curious eyes.

“Leave the poor boy alone and come over here you goof!” I laughed as I motioned for her to come over to me.

Eden giggled as she waved goodbye to Damian, who had a less than pleased look on his face, and quickly ran over to me. “Yes Mommy?” She asked.

“Eden this is Tim, Tim this is Eden.” I said as I motioned to him.

Eden looked at Tim with big smile. “Hi Tim!” She hummed as she waved at him.

The grin that spread across his face as he waved to her as well. “Hello Eden, it’s nice to meet you.” He said.

Eden nodded her head as she walked over to Dick and held out her arms. “Officer Grayson guess what!” She hummed, which earned her a look from the whole family but they didn’t say a thing.

Dick chuckled as he picked her up and placed her on his knee. “Yes Eden? What is it?” He asked.

“I’m hungry.” She stated and Dick couldn’t stop the laugh that burst out of his chest.

I stared at Eden in shock before sighing and shaking my head. “Eden good lord…” I said with another sigh.

Bruce chuckled and walked up to Dick and Eden with a smile. “Well, I think we have something that might help with that.” He said as he looked up at Alfred who just entered the room.

“Dinner is served.” Was all he said and walked back into the dining room.

“Alright! Come on Eden let’s go get you some food!” Dick said as he stood from his spot on the couch and held Eden in his arms.

I let out a sigh and shook my head with a smile on my face and followed the men into the dining room. The room was extravagant, high ceilings, expensive lighting, and to make it short everything was expensive. I stared at the dinner plates in front of me and then over to Dick. I didn’t even want to breathe in the direction of the amazing tableware.

“I’m scared I might break something…” I mumbled as I leaned closer to Dick. “I’m not sure I even want Eden to touch it…” I added.

Dick just smiled and gently squeezed my hand under the table. “It’s fine, you’ll be fine, don’t let the price of things intimidate you.” He whispered to me.

I slowly nodded my head as I took a deep breath and gently picked up the fork and knife in front of me. I calmed my nerves and began to cut into the perfectly cooked chicken.

“So (Y/N), how old were you when you had Eden?” Bruce asked.

I looked over at him and smiled softly as I glanced down at Eden who was sitting in between us. “I was twenty when I had Eden. A young age I know, but I’m glad she’s here.” I said as I ran my hand over her hair.

Bruce nodded his head and was about to say something when a familiar voice boomed into the dining hall.

“Sorry I’m late! Had some idiots to take care of before I got here!” A man with black hair and a signature white stripe in the front walked in.

Eden’s eyes widened and she gasped as she stood up from her seat. “Mr. Todd!” She squealed.

Jason blinked a few times before a wide grin spread across his face. “Well if it isn’t little Miss. Eden! What are you doing here?” He asked.

Eden ran up to him and quickly jumped into his arms giggling. “Mr. Todd did you know that my Mommy is soulmates with Officer Grayson?” She asked as she hugged him around the neck.

Jason raised an eyebrow as he looked over at me. “Oh? Is that so?” He asked.

I blinked a few times before smiling and getting up from the table. “Jason! It’s so good to see you again!” I said as I walked up and gave him a hug.

Jason chuckled and hugged me back before setting Eden down on her feet. “It’s good to see you too.” He chuckled as he gently pat my shoulder.

“Uhm, (Y/N), how do you know Jason?” I heard Dick ask.

I turned to look at him with a slight laugh as I rubbed my arm gently. “Before we moved out to Bludhaven a couple of years ago, Clay and I used to live in the same apartment building as Jason and Roy Harper. Eden and Roy’s daughter Lian used to play on the weekends when she came to visit her dad or the two would babysit Eden when I had to pull an extra shift at the diner.” I explained with a nervous laugh.

“So I’m guessing you finally left that bastard?” Jason asked and I quickly turned around to hit his arm.

“Not in front of Eden!” I hissed which only made him laugh and raise his hands in defense.

“My bad! But really,” He said as he placed his hands on my arms, “I’m glad to see that you two are away from him.” He said as he pulled me into another hug.

“I’m glad to be away from him as well. Although the way we parted wasn’t the best.” I said with a shrug. “But that’s in the past! I’m away from him and so is Eden. We’re safe now.” I said as I looked towards Dick who was smiling gently.

Jason looked up and smirked as he nodded his head. “Well, you let me know if he does anything to upset you alright? I’ll make sure I treat him real nice.” He said with a snicker.

I rolled my eyes as I waved my hand at him and moved to go sit back down next to Dick. “Come on, you’re late for dinner.” I said in a teasing tone.


	23. Something's Up With Eden

For the rest of dinner Eden demanded that she sit next to Jason so that she could tell him all about her birthday and how she wanted to go over to his apartment again soon so she could play with Lian again. Once we were finished eating we all moved into the living room and Jason just listened to her with a smile on his face and nodded his head as he ruffled her hair.

“Well it all depends on what your mom says Eden. I have no problem with you coming over to visit.” He said as he lightly pinched her nose.

Eden made a noise and swatted at his hand. “Nooo!” She whined as she wiggled away from him. “I hate when you do that Mr. Todd!” She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, pushing out her bottom lip to make him feel bad.

Jason just chuckled as he removed his hand from her nose. “Alright, I’ll quit. Now, can you tell me when your mom left Clay?” He asked.

Eden nodded her head with a big grin on her face. “I can! So, I came back from Grammy’s late at night and we went to go pick Mommy up from Jerry’s! Well, when Mommy got in the car he said he wanted to go to a movie but I said I was tired and he got really angry at me but Mommy made him stop yelling and when we got home Mommy took me to Mrs. Gale’s and told me to call a number Officer Grayson gave her!” She gasped and quickly sat up. “You will never believe who I talked to Mr. Todd!” She giggled.

Jason raised an eyebrow as he glanced over to me before speaking. “Who did you talk to Eden?” He asked as he turned back to her.

She giggled and put her hands on her hips. “I talked to Mr. Batman! He and Mr. Nightwing saved my Mommy and me!” She stated with the biggest smile on her face.

Jason blinked a few times, Bruce nearly choked on his drink, Tim let out a cough, Damian just snorted, and Dick nearly fell out of his chair.

“You did huh? Was Batman nice to you?” Jason said with a raised eyebrow.

Eden nodded her head quickly as she grinned up at Jason. “He was! He helped Mommy when…” She glanced over at me, “Clay was being mean to her.” She said.

Jason looked over at me and nodded his head. “Well that’s good. I’m glad you two are safe now.” He said as he ruffled her hair.

Eden growled at Jason as she pushed his hand away and a pout formed on her face. “Stop it!” She wined.

“That puppy dog pout doesn’t work on me Eddy. You know this.” He said as he tapped her on the nose.

Eden’s cheeks turned a deep red as she narrowed her eyes at him. “Don’t call me that!” She snapped at him.

Everyone stopped speaking and turned to look at the little girl who had just yelled at the full-grown man. Jason’s eyes were wide as he looked at her in confusion.

“Eden!” I called out as I got up from my chair, making her flinch slightly and look over at me. “That was uncalled for.” I said as I walked over to her and Jason. “I am so sorry about this Jason, I don’t know what’s come over her.”  I said with an apologetic look.

Jason just shook his head with a smile. “No, it’s alright. It was my fault for calling her that. I’m sorry Eden, can you forgive me?” He asked as he looked at her.

Eden frowned as she slowly nodded her head. “I’m sorry I yelled at you Mr. Todd…” She mumbled as she picked at the edge of her dress.

Dick walked up next to me and kneeled in front of Eden with a soft smile. “Eden, is something wrong?” He asked in a gentle tone.

She shook her head as she kept her eyes on her hands. “No, nothing’s wrong Officer Grayson…” She mumbled.

He looked up at me and all I could was slightly shrug. I had no idea as to why Eden would react like that but the feeling that I was getting in my gut said that there was a reason and I wasn’t going to like it when I found out.

“Are you sure honey? You know you can tell us if something is bothering you.” Dick added only to have her shake her head quickly and turn away from him.

“No! I don’t want to talk about it!” She called out and pulled her knees up to her chest.

I blinked a few times before frowning slightly. “Eden sweetie, come here.” I said and held my hands out to her.

She quickly reached out for me and hugged me around the neck. “I wanna go home…” She mumbled against my neck.

“Alright we’ll go home in a little bit, alright?” I said as I rubbed my hand over her back and she nodded her head.

Damian looked over at us before standing up from his chair and made his way over to Eden and me. “Eden, would you like to meet my dog Titus?” he asked.

Eden lifted her head to look at him before slowly nodding her head. “Yes please…” She mumbled.

I set her down on her feet before smiling at Damian and gently nudging her towards him. “Thank you, Damian.” I mouthed to him.

Damian looked at me before making another noise at me. “tt.” He held his hand out for Eden to take and quietly walked off with her at his side.

I let out a sigh as I ran a hand through my hair. “I am so sorry about this. Eden’s never raised her voice like that before.” I said as I turned to the group of men.

Jason just shook his head as he leaned back against the couch. “It’s fine (Y/N). Although I will agree with you on that part. Something’s wrong and I’m going to find out what it is.” He said.

Dick nodded his head as he walked over to me and pulled me into a gentle hug. “I’m right there with Jason.” He said as he kissed my forehead.

I let out a sigh and nodded my head as I placed my head on his shoulder. “What a great first impression…” I mumbled into his shoulder which caused him to chuckle.

“It’s the most excitement we’ve had in the manor in years so don’t worry about it.” Dick said as he rubbed his thumb on my arm as he pulled away.

I let out a sigh and shook my head as I looked over at Jason. “I really am sorry Jason, I don’t know why she would do that.” I stated as he stood up with a smile.

“It’s fine (Y/N), really.” He said as he gave me a quick hug. “Just so you know, Eden is more than welcome to come over whenever she likes the same goes for you as well.”

He stated as he grinned at me.

I smiled and nodded my head as I looked back at Dick quickly. “Thank you, Jason. Dick I think it’s time for us to be going. It’s passed her bedtime.” I said as I walked over to him.

Dick nodded his head as he kissed my forehead. “I’ll go get her.” He said as he jogged off to the area that he knew Damian would be.

Bruce walked over to me and gently pat my shoulder. “Don’t worry about what just happened (Y/N). It was a delight to meet you and your daughter and I do hope that you two will come by more often now that we have finally met you both.” He said as he smiled at me.

“It was a pleasure to meet you all. Dick always talks about how wonderful you all are so I couldn’t wait to meet you all.” I stated as I looked at the men that were in the room.

“The same can be said for you Miss (Y/N).” Alfred said as he walked into the room with a tray covered in in cups filled with liquid.

I smiled at them all and nodded my head. “Thank you all so much for allowing us to have dinner with you all.” I said as Dick walked back into the room with a sleeping Eden in his arms.

“Hey babe, you ready to go? It seems like she was ready to crash.” He stated as he smiled down at her.

I smiled softly and nodded my head. “That is our cue to head on home. Thank you once again. I am so glad I got to meet you all and I look forward to seeing you all again.” I said as I picked up my purse.

“You’re welcome back anytime (Y/N).” Bruce said.

Tim nodded his head as he flipped open the laptop that was currently sitting on his lap. “Yeah!” He called out.

“Call me if you need anything, alright?” Jason said as he gave me one last hug.

“I will.” I said with a light laugh as I pulled away from the hug. “Ready to go?” I asked as I turned to look at Dick.

Dick nodded as he wrapped an arm around my waist. “Yeah, let’s get going.” He said as we made our way out of the manor and to Dick’s car.


	24. My Poor Baby

Eden had become quiet over the next two weeks, less sociable with Dick, and she didn’t want to go to school at all. Why she had become like this I didn’t know but with how she reacted to me forcing her to attend school I could tell that something was wrong.

“Eden you have to go to school.” I said with a sigh.

“I don’t feel good still!” She whined as she pulled the blankets over her head.

“Eden, enough.” I said in a stern voice. “You have missed school for the past few days and when I took you to the doctor they said you were perfectly healthy! Now you need to stop this right now!” I said.

Eden sniffled as she curled in on herself. “I don’t wanna!” She cried out.

“Eden Lacey Howard get out of that bed right now or you are grounded for a week!” I snapped.

Her head popped out of the covers as tears were streaming down her face. “I don’t wanna go to school Momma! Everyone hates me!” She cried out loudly.

My expression immediately turned from one of irritation to one of concern as I quickly sat down on the edge of her bed. “Eden, what are you talking about?” I asked as I quickly pulled her into my lap.

“E-Everyone hates me Mommy! T-They tease me! Call me names! And they pull my hair!” She cried into my chest. “They call me Eddy the Baby because I cried one day that you and Daddy fought!” She whined before more tears began to fall.

I looked down at her and bit my bottom lip before pulling her into a tight hug. “Oh baby, I’m so sorry… Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” I asked as I ran my hand over her hair.

Eden sniffled and shook her head as she hugged me tighter. “Because you were still with Daddy…” She mumbled softly.

I blinked a few times before I felt the tears begin to well up in my eyes. “Oh sweetie…” I said softly as I placed a kiss on her forehead. “I’m so sorry…” I mumbled into her hair.

Eden sniffled some more before pulling away from me and wiping at her face. “Please don’t make me go to school Mommy…” She whimpered.

I chewed on my bottom lip before hugging her to me one more time. “I’ll go get you some cereal okay? And we’ll sit and watch cartoons all day today.” I said as I looked down at her with a smile.

Eden perked up slightly before nodding her head. “Can we watch Disney movies?” She asked.

“Of course sweetie, why don’t you go pick some out while I get your breakfast?” I said and she quickly nodded before getting off her bed and walked to the living room.

I felt nothing but agony wash over me as her words replayed over and over in my head. My little girl was being bullied because of our mistakes, there was no other way that would have happened. I stood from her bed and quietly made my way to my room so that I could grab my phone. I let out a shaky sigh as I dialed Dick’s number.

“ _Good morning beautiful!_ ” He said as he answered my call.

I couldn’t help the small smile that spread across my face at the sound of his voice. “Good morning Dick. Are you busy?” I asked.

“ _Nope! Today is my day off, why? What’s up?_ ” He asked in a cheery tone.

I looked towards my door to make sure Eden wasn’t snooping and let out a soft sigh. “Can you come over? Eden’s been acting strange since that night at Bruce’s and I finally figured out why.” I said as I sat down on my bed.

“ _What’s going on with Eden? Is she alright?_ ” He asked and I could tell that he had his eyebrows knit together just by the way he sounded.

“She is right now, but she told me something very disturbing this morning and I don’t know what I should do.” I said as I ran a hand through my hair before continuing.

“She’s being bullied Dick and it’s all my fault.” I stated.

“ _Hey, hey, don’t think like that, alright? I’m on my way right now. I just left my apartment. I’ll be right there._ ” He said and with that he hung up the phone.

I took a deep breath as I got up from my bed and put my phone in my pants pocket as I walked out of my room. I made my way to the little kitchen and took out a bowl for Eden’s favorite cereal. After that was finished I set it down on the table in front of her and smiled. “Did you pick a movie for us?” I asked.

Eden nodded her head as she handed me Tangled. “I wanna watch this one.” She said in a soft tone.

I nodded my head as I walked over to the DVD player and put it in. “Guess who’s coming over to hang out with us today.” I said as I sat down and pulled her onto my lap.

She tilted her head as she looked at me with curious eyes. “Who?” She asked.

I smiled as I kissed the top of her head once more. “Officer Grayson.” I hummed and the smile that broke out across her face made my heart nearly break.

“Officer Grayson is coming over?!” She asked with wide eyes.

“Mhm! He is on his way right now!” I said as I hugged her to me.

When the movie began to play she giggled to herself as she chomped away at her cereal. It took Dick only ten minutes to be at the apartment and entered the home with the spare key he had.

“Hello lovely ladies!” He called out as he closed the door behind him.

“Officer Grayson!” Eden called out as she jumped up from my lap and ran over to him.

He smiled softly as he squatted down to pick her up. “Hey there Eden, how are you this morning?” He asked as he smiled at her.

“I’m okay Officer Grayson, are you here to watch Tangled with us?” She asked.

“I sure am, but first I need to talk to your mom alright? Once we’re done talking I promise to come and watch all the cartoons you want. How does that sound?” He asked.

Eden grinned and nodded her head as he sat her down. “I like that a lot Officer Grayson! Mommy! Officer Grayson wants to talk to you!” She called out as she ran over to the couch.

I smiled and nodded my head as I got up from the couch. “I heard him sweetie, come sit back down and finish your breakfast. We’ll be back in no time.” I said as I handed her, her cereal and turned to Dick.

He motioned for me to follow him into my room and I quickly obliged. Once inside he gave me a concerned look. “Now what do you mean Eden’s being bullied?” He asked as he sat down on the bed, patting the spot next to him.

I let out a sigh as I dropped down next to him. “She told me why she didn’t want to go to school this morning. She told me that everyone hates her, they pull her hair, and they call her Eddy the Baby because she cried in class one day after Clay and I had fought that morning.” I explained as I placed my head in my hands. “Dick I don’t want her to feel like this.” I added.

Dick frowned as he pulled me into a tight hug. “Have you talked to her teacher about this yet?” He asked.

I shook my head no as I looked up at him. “No I haven’t, but every time I try to call her she won’t pick up her phone. It’s like she’s avoiding me or something. I’ve noticed that Eden would come home with a few scrapes every now and then but recently they became more frequent, it seemed like there were new ones each day, so I tried calling her teacher and every time I did she didn’t answer.” I stated as I ran a hand through my hair.

His eyes narrowed as he listened to my carefully. “(Y/N), I think her teacher knows what’s going on and that she’s avoiding you because she doesn’t want to be confronted.” He stated.

I blinked a few times before shaking my head in disbelief. “But why would she do that Dick? Isn’t she supposed to be looking out for the children in her class? Especially if one is being mistreated by the other students?” I asked.

Dick let out a sigh as he shook his head. “That’s how they are supposed to be, but not all teachers are like that. For now, though, just keep her at home. I’ll call up to the school since I’m on the contact sheet and see what I can find out. We’ll put a stop to this. I promise.” He said with a soft smile as he pushed some hair behind my ear.

I smiled back at him and nodded my head. “Alright, but if anything, I’m going to pull her out of that school if this isn’t resolved. I’m not going to let her go through any form of bullying and be reminded of what we went through. She doesn’t deserve that. Not now, not ever.” I said in a determined tone.

Dick nodded his head as he gave me a quick kiss. “I understand, and if it does come to that I bet I can talk to Alfred about giving her lessons during the day. He was a great tutor when I needed help in school. The same goes for my brothers.” He stated.

I smiled and nodded my head once more. “Thank you, Dick.” I mumbled as I hugged him tightly.

After we embraced each other for a few moments he pulled away and took my hand in his. “Come on, we don’t want to miss the singing parts.” He said as he dragged me out of my room and into the living room where Eden was singing along to one of Rapunzel’s songs.

I smiled softly as I watched him go over and pick her up, spinning her in a circle before hugging her to him. I walked over to the couch and sat down as I watched the two of the dance around the room. I smiled as I leaned back to take in everything that I learned today.

The day passed by in the blink of an eye and before we all knew it, it was past eight pm and Eden was nodding off against Dick’s side. I looked over at him with a soft smile on my face.

“Thank you for coming over today Dick. I think you being here made her feel better. I know it did for me.” I said softly as I leaned my head against his shoulder.

“I’m glad you called me and told me what was going on. We need to kick this in the butt before it gets worse. Eden doesn’t need this.” He said as he gently ran his over the top of her head.

I nodded my head as I looked up at him. “Let’s get her in bed. She’s exhausted.” I said as I got up from the couch.

“I agree. I would say I’d stay the night but I have work early in the morning…” He said in a dejected tone before gently scooping Eden into his arms and carried her to her room.

“It’s alright, Eden will understand.” I said as he tucked her into her bed.

“I was saying that more for you.” He stated as he walked out of her room and gently closed the door behind him.

I blinked a few times before smiling and shaking my head. “I’m alright, I promise. I plan to call the principal in the morning to explain what is going on with Eden and her classmates. But thank you for worrying.” I said as I stood on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

Dick smiled and gently nodded his head as he placed his hands on my waist. “You’re welcome (Y/N). Call me in the morning after you get off the phone, alright?” He asked as he placed his forehead against mine.

“I will don’t worry.” I reassured him and gave him a quick peck.

He smiled softly as he pulled away from me and grabbed his coat. “Goodnight, (Y/N). Sleep well.” He said as he gave me one more kiss and walked out of the door.


	25. An Awful School System

I tapped my foot against the kitchen floor as I held the phone to my ear. “I understand Mrs. Phillips, but I need to speak with Principal Anders immediately.” I said into the receiver.

“ _I’m sorry Miss. (Y/L/N) but Principal Anders is currently out of his office. I can leave him a message if you would like or have him call you back once he returns to his office._ ” The lady said.

I let out a sigh as I ran a hand through my hair. “I have left several messages for him already and he hasn’t called me back once! My daughter is being mistreated by her fellow students and not one person is giving a damn about it!” I yelled at her.

“ _I understand your concern Miss. (Y/L/N), but we have no report from her teacher of anything like that._ ” She said in an annoyed tone.

“That is exactly why I’m calling! My daughter has told me that her teacher is doing absolutely NOTHING to stop this!” I yelled once more.

“ _Miss. (Y/L/N) please control your tone. I will have Principal Anders call you as soon as he returns to his office. Have a good day._ ” She said in an annoyed tone.

“No! Don’t you dare hang up on me again!” I yelled into the receiver once more but growled and threw my phone down when I heard the call end. “Fuck!” I yelled.

I let out a groan as I stood up from my chair and quickly walked to the front door, grabbing my keys on the way. If they were not going to talk to me through the phone, then I was going to come to them and make them see me. I dialed Dick’s cell as I stepped into the elevator.

“ _Hey babe, any luck with the school?_ ” He asked when he answered my call.

“No. None. The principal is once again out of his office and the lady at the front desk is not helping at all. So, I’m going up there right now to solve this matter right now.” I said as I leaned against the wall of the elevator.

“ _Are you serious? I can’t believe this. Do you need me to come up there with you? I’ll be on lunch soon._ ” He groaned.

“No it’s fine. I can handle this on my own and like I said if anything I will pull her out of that school.” I said as a small smile spread over my lips.

“ _That’s my girl. Call me when everything is over alright?_ ” He said in a gentle tone.

“I will. Bye Dick.” I said in a soft tone.

“ _Bye babe._ ” And with that the phone call ended and I stepped out of the elevator and made my way to my car.

It didn’t take me long to get to the elementary school and once I was parked I stormed up to the front door and pressed the button to be let inside, my I.D. out for them to see through the camera.

“ _Come in!_ ” The voice said and the door buzzed to let me inside.

I stormed into the office with a look of determination on my face. “I need to see Principal Anders right now.” I said as I dropped my hands onto the counter.

The lady at the desk looked up at me, and once she recognized my voice, she let out a sigh and leaned back in her chair. “Miss. (Y/L/N), I have told you time and time again that Principal Anders is not in his office right now.” She said.

My eyes narrowed as I shook my head. “No! I will not listen to that excuse again! I have been trying to contact him for weeks over the fact that my daughter has been coming home with scratches, bruises, and now she is being bullied by her fellow classmates! I will not stand for this! I need to speak with him immediately!” I yelled.

The lady, who I had figured out was Mrs. Wallace, glared at me slightly before getting up from her spot at her desk and walked off into the back.

I heard voices coming from the back area and within a matter of seconds two pairs of footsteps could be heard coming back into the front office area.

“Miss. (Y/L/N), I’m so sorry for not being able to return your calls or see you in person until now. I’ve just been so busy in dealing with some troubled children lately.” Principal Anders said with a fake smile on his face.

I narrowed my eyes at him and frowned. “You have been ignoring my calls for the past three weeks! My daughter has been begging me not to let her go to school because of how her classmates are treating her and her teacher isn’t doing anything to help her! She comes home with scrapes and bruises almost every day! I will not stand for this Principal Anders! I will not allow my daughter to be treated like this!” I snapped at him.

He sighed as he nodded his head. “I can understand your concerns Miss. (Y/L/N) but as Mrs. Wallace has told you we have not received any form of complaints from Eden herself.” He stated.

I frowned deeply and rolled my eyes before crossing my arms over my chest. “She hasn’t told anyone because no one believes her! I am sick and tired of my daughter coming home with injuries and crying when I have to take her to school because no one here wants to do their job and stop this before it escalates!” I snapped at him.

Principal Anders let out another sigh before shaking his head. “I’m sorry Miss. (Y/L/N) but there is nothing we can do without proof of said incidents.” He said with a stern look on his face.

I stared at him wide eyed before I could feel the anger build up even more in me. “Proof?! You need proof?! How about the fact that my daughter is physically hurt each time she comes home?!” I nearly screamed at him.

“Miss. (Y/L/N) please lower your voice or I will have you removed from the school grounds.” He threatened me.

I glared at the man before shaking my head. “No, I will leave. I am taking my daughter and removing her from this school since the staff does not seem to care for their students well beings enough to look into this sort of problem. Call my daughter down to the office immediately!” I snapped at Mrs. Wallace.

She looked back at Principal Anders and he let out a sigh as he nodded his head. “Go ahead Mrs. Wallace.” He mumbled and she nodded her head as she went to the phone to call the classroom that Eden was in.

“Hello Ms. Martin could you please send Eden down to the office with all of her supplies and belongings, she is going home and checking out of our school.” She said as she looked over at me. “Yes, she will no longer be enrolled in our school system. Thank you, Ms. Martin.” And with that she hung up the phone. “Your daughter will be here shortly.” She said quickly and walked away from the desk to get the papers that I needed to sign her out from this awful place.

When the papers were put down in front of me I read over them and quickly scribbled my name on the areas that required my signature. Once I finished I pushed the papers towards the two of them and looked over the door where Eden was now walking through with her backpack on her back and her box of markers in her arms.

“Mommy? What are you doing here?” She asked as she walked towards me.

I reached down and quickly picked her up in my arms. “We’re going home sweetie and finding you another school, how does that sound?” I asked as I smiled at her slightly.

Eden’s eyes widened as she grinned and nodded her head as she hugged me around the neck. “Thank you, Mommy!” She said softly as she buried her head into my neck.

“You’re welcome sweetie, come on let’s go home.” I said as I put her backpack over my free shoulder and turned to the two in the office. “Have a good day.” I said curtly and walked out of the building with my daughter in my arms.

We made our way to my car within a matter of seconds and I smiled when I set her in the back seat and buckled her up. “Why don’t we go get some lunch and visit Officer Grayson, how does that sound?” I asked with a smile.

Eden grinned widely and nodded her head quickly. “I want to show him the drawing I made him this morning!” She cooed as she hugged her backpack to her.

“That sounds wonderful Eden. I bet he’ll love it.” I said as I kissed her forehead and closed the door so that I could take my seat in the driver’s side of the car.

We stopped by the nearest fast food joint we could find, grabbed some food, and made our way to the Bludhaven Precinct to give Dick a surprise visit. After I put the car in park I quickly got out of the car and went to Eden’s side to help her out with a smile.

“Here honey, take your backpack in with you and can you carry this bag for me?” I asked as I handed her her bag of food. 

“I can!” She giggled as she took the bag from me and bounced in place as she waited for me to get the rest of our things and locked the car.

“Here, take my hand.” I said as I reached down to her.

Eden quickly grabbed hold of my hand and tugged my towards the entrance. “Come on Mommy! I want to go see Officer Grayson!” She whined when I wasn’t moving fast enough.

I smiled and let out a light laugh as I nodded my head. “Alright, alright, I’m coming!” I said as we walked up the steps and walked through the front doors.

We were met with a man that was behind a big desk that was covered in papers. He looked up at us and smiled slightly. “Can I help you ladies?” He asked in a gruff tone.

“Hi, is Officer Dick Grayson here?” I asked as I walked up to the counter.

“He just got back from patrol, may I ask who you are?” He said as he nodded his head.

“Oh right, sorry, I’m (Y/N) (Y/L/N) his girlfriend and this is my daughter Eden. We brought lunch for him since we were in the area.” I said with a sweet smile.

The man, who I now knew as Javis since that was the name on his nameplate, smiled and nodded his head as he picked up his phone and pressed a few buttons. “Hey Grayson, you have someone here to see you.” He said into the phone. “Alright, I’ll let them know.” He said and hung up the phone.

He looked over at us and grinned. “He said he’ll be here in just a moment. You can sit on the bench if you’d like while you wait.” He said as he motioned to the bench behind us.

“Thank you so much.” I said as I smiled back and directed Eden to the bench. I helped her up on to the bench and handed her the drink she chose so that she could have some.

It didn’t take long for Dick to walk through the doors that led to the many desks that held officers and their paperwork. When he saw us sitting there the biggest smile spread across his face as he walked up to us. “(Y/N)! Eden! What are you two doing here?” He asked.

I smiled as I stood up to greet Dick with a hug, but was quickly pulled towards him and spun around before he kissed me deeply. I couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped my throat when he pulled away from me. “Eden and I brought you lunch!” I said with a smile.

Dick looked over at Eden and grinned even more as he quickly picked her up and hugged her to him tightly. “And how was your day Eden?” He asked as he kissed her cheek.

“Good! I made you something!” She said as she pointed at her bag.

“You did? Well aren’t you the sweetest!” Dick said as he picked up the backpack and handed her the bag of food for her to hold. “We can all eat at my desk, just follow me.”

He said with a smile as he gave me a quick kiss on the forehead as he walked by with Eden.

I smiled and nodded my head as I followed behind Dick and Eden with the drink carrier in one hand and a bag of food in the other. I watched as he stole a chair from his buddy’s desk and pulled it up to his cluttered desk, setting Eden down in it and motioned for me to join her.

“So, what did you make Eden?” Dick asked as he sat down in his chair with a smile.

Eden grinned as she pulled the drawing out of her backpack and handed it over to Dick. “I drew you, Mommy, and me!” She giggled as she bounced in her chair.

Dick stared at the drawing for a few moments before smiling gently and placed it on his desk. “I love it Eden, it’s absolutely perfect.” He said as he turned it around for me to see. “Would you mind taking it home with you though? I don’t want it to get messed up before I get a frame for it and put it on my desk.” He said as he looked over at Eden with a smile.

She grinned widely as she nodded her head and reached out for the picture. “Sure, Officer Grayson!” She giggled as she put the picture back into her bag and then proceeded to pull out her food.

“Did you go to school today Eden?” Dick asked as he took the burger from my hands.

Eden looked over at me before looking down at her shoes. “I did… But Mommy came and got me today…” She mumbled as she chewed on a French fry.

Dick looked over at me and raised an eyebrow before smiling softly. “Did she now? Well maybe she just wanted you to come visit me today, what do you think?” He said with a wink which caused her to giggle.

I looked over at Dick and smiled softly. “That could be the reason, but you will have to figure that out by yourself.” I hummed. 

Dick pushed out his bottom lip in a fake pout and looked at me with puppy dog eyes. “But (Y/N), why do you tease me like this?” He whined.

I rolled my eyes with a smile as I tossed a fry at him, which he caught expertly in his mouth, and laughed. “I don’t mean to tease you, but it would be best to talk about it later.” I stated with a shrug.

“I can understand that.” Dick chuckled as he ate the fry that was thrown.

“Would you like to come over tonight? Or do you have an early shift tomorrow?” I asked as I took a sip of my drink.

Dick smiled and shook his head as he took a bite of his burger. “I don’t have work tomorrow so I can stay over if you’d like.” He stated.

Eden grinned widely as she nodded her head quickly. “Please come over Officer Grayson! I really want you to see all the drawings I did in school today!” She said and pouted slightly to get her way.

Dick looked over at Eden and the softest smile graced his features. “I’ll come over.” He said and she grinned widely.

“Yay!” Eden squealed as she bounced in her seat a little more.

Dick grinned as he watched Eden’s excited demeanor before looking over at me with soft eyes. “Thanks for bringing lunch (Y/N), I enjoyed it a lot.” He said as he got up from his desk chair and walked over to me.

“You’re welcome Dick, besides I thought it would be nice to finally see your work place.” I said with a small smile before gently moving to where I was standing. “We should be going though, I have to do some things and Eden needs to put up here school supplies. We’ll see you later tonight Dick.” I said as I stood on my tiptoe’s and kissed his cheek.

Dick quickly turned his head as I went to kiss his cheek and ended connecting his lips with mine. He pulled away after a few seconds and leaned his forehead against mine. “I’ll see you tonight.” He said in a soft tone before moving away to go see Eden. He picked her up once more and rubbed his nose against hers. “You be good and help your mom when you get home, alright? I will see you two later tonight.” He said with a smile.

Eden giggled and nodded her head as she hugged him around his neck. “I will Officer Grayson!” She said as he set her down on her feet. She grabbed her backpack and drink with a smile still on her face. “See you tonight Officer Grayson!” She called out to him as she waved goodbye and took my hand in hers.

“Bye Dick, we’ll see you later tonight.” I said as I waved goodbye as well and walked out of the precinct with Eden by my side.


	26. I Think I'm In Love

I leaned back against the couch, running my hand through Eden’s hair as she slept with her head against my lap. The lights were off and the T.V. was the only source of illumination throughout the whole apartment.

Dick had his arm draped behind the couch as he kept his eyes glued to the television until the credits began to roll and he glanced down at Eden, chuckling slightly as he moved to brush some hair out of her face.

“Do you want me to take her bed?” He asked in a low voice.

“If you don’t mind, I would really appreciate it.” I whispered with a smile.

Dick smiled and nodded as he gently scooped her into his arms and stood up from the couch. “Let’s get this little princess to bed.” He whispered to me and began to walked towards her room.

I followed behind him with a smile on my face and leaned against the door frame to my daughter’s room, watching them carefully. This was a sight that I absolutely adored to see every time Dick came over to spend the night. Seeing him treat Eden as if she were his own daughter made my heart melt each time and filled me with a sense of glee.

Dick leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead before turning around to look at me with the same soft eyes before gently wrapping one of his arms around my waist and closed her bedroom door behind him.

“She’s sleeping like a rock…” He whispered to me.

I smiled and nodded my head as I placed my hands on his chest before leaning my head against him. “She had a very busy day so I’m not surprised.” I said softly.

Dick chuckled and nodded his head as he ran a hand over my hair. “It seems so. What happened at the school? You didn’t tell me when you came by the precinct.” He stated as he walked with me towards the couch.

I let out a sigh as I dropped down onto the couch and leaned my head back against the couch. “After I arrived at the school I ended up yelling at the lady at the front desk and she finally went and got to speak with the principal.” I said and when Dick sat down I moved to where my head was laying against his shoulder. “I then proceeded to yell at him for not returning my calls and asked him why he wasn’t doing anything to prevent the horrible treatment that my daughter was receiving.” I added with a huff.

Dick just chuckled slightly as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. “I would yell at him too.” He stated as he kissed my temple.

“Exactly! And when he told me that there was nothing to do about it since he didn’t have proof or anything like that, I lost it. I yelled and I yelled at them and when I was finished I pulled Eden out of the school. I wasn’t going to let her go to a school where the staff didn’t seem to care about the children in their care.” I stated as I looked up at him. “Do you think I was too irrational?” I asked.

Dick shook his head with a smile as he pulled me to him. “Not at all, Eden is your daughter so your reaction is to the situation is completely rational.” He said as he brushed his lips against my forehead.

I let out a sigh as I leaned into his touch. “Does that offer still happen to be open with Alfred?” I asked in a soft tone.

“I’ll call him first thing tomorrow.” Dick mumbled as he cupped my cheek. “Right now, you need rest, you’ve been going nonstop all day.” He added as he gently pecked me on the lips.

I hummed and nodded my head as I leaned in closer to him. “I’m glad you came over tonight…” I mumbled against his lips.

Dick hummed as well before leaning in to close the gap between us. The kiss was soft and gentle as we sat in a comfortable silence before pulling away to take a breath.

He reached down and gently took my scarred wrist into his big hand. He lifted it up to his lips and gently brushed his lips against the scarred skin.

“I’m so sorry…” He mumbled as he placed a kiss against my wrist.

I smiled gently as I lifted m other hand up and placed it on his cheek. “It’s alright, you didn’t know that would happen to me.” I said as I ran my thumb across his cheek.

He looked at me with soft eyes before gently wrapping his arm around my waist and pulled me close, almost to the point of where I was sitting on his lap. Dick connected his lips with mine once more, but this time the kiss was filled with overwhelming passion and his feelings for me. He let go of my burnt wrist and pulled me fully onto his lap while he laced his other hand gently into my hair.

I let out a light sigh into the kiss as I leaned into Dick and wrapped my arms around his shoulders so that I could get as close to him as possible. It felt right, this kiss was perfect and I didn’t feel scared or forced to show my affection towards him. I wanted to show him how much I cared and loved him.

Everything stopped in that moment as the sudden realization hit me. I had fallen in love with Dick Grayson and there was no denying it anymore. I couldn’t push those feelings back into the dark recesses of my mind and lock them away in fear any longer they were going to stay in the front like a bright neon sign to let me know that they were there.

I felt his hand run up my side, his fingers ghosting over the fabric of my shirt, and back down to my hip. I couldn’t stop the shiver that ran down my spine and pulled away taking in a shaky breath. Before he could say anything, I gripped each side of his face and crashed my lips against his in a heated kiss. I needed this, I needed to feel the soft touch of Dick’s lips against mine, and it’s all I could think about right now. I threaded my fingers through his soft raven locks and pushed myself even closer to him. I could feel his breathing waver slightly before his hands moved to run over my back and pushed me closer to his chest. I could feel the warmth of his palms against my lower back, making goosebumps rise on my skin, but I could feel the sense of panic begin to rise in my chest and I froze slightly.

Dick sensed my discomfort and pulled away as he smiled at me and leaned his forehead against mine. “(Y/N)… We should go to bed…” He said as he brushed his thumb across my jawline.

I blinked a few times before clearing my throat mad nodding my head and moving off Dick. “Y-You’re right. Sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” I said as I ran both of my hands over my hair to smooth it back down.

“No, I was saying that because I didn’t want to get carried away. I didn’t want to make you feel as if you needed to go any further. You have nothing to be sorry for (Y/N).”

Dick said quickly as he turned to look at me fully. “I want you to be the one to tell me you want something more, but until then I think this is as far as we should go.” He added as he pushed some hair behind my ear.

“Dick…” I mumbled as I leaned into his touch. “You’re too good for me…” I mumbled as I smiled up at him. “Let’s go get some sleep.” I added as I moved to stand up.

Dick grinned and before I knew what was happening, I felt myself being swept up off my feet and cradled against his chest. “I think sleep is a great idea, besides I have decided that I’m going to cuddle the fuck out of you.” He said with a smirk and a wiggle of his eyebrows.

I blinked a few times before laughing and hugging him around the neck. “Oh you.” I laughed as I kissed his cheek.

Dick laughed and carried me towards my bedroom so that we could fall asleep in each other’s arms. And in that moment, I knew that this is exactly what I wanted in my life that I want Dick to be in mine and Eden’s lives for the rest of our time here on Earth.


	27. What Do You Say?

Dick paced back and forth around his apartment, checking every nook and cranny to make sure there was not a speck of dirt to be found, and quickly darted towards the kitchen to pull the plate of baked ziti, that Alfred made of course, from the oven. To say that Dick was a mess was a bit of an understatement, he was an absolute disaster at this moment in time.

Today marked his six-month anniversary with (Y/N) and he wanted this to be special. He wanted to make sure that today was perfect for the both of them, especially since he had something important that he wanted to ask her. He took a deep breath before hearing gentle knocks on his front door. A smile broke out across his face as he quickly made his way towards the door and pulled it open.

Seeing her was always a sight to behold since her smile was filled with nothing but pure love and kindness whenever she looked at him. She lit up every room she stepped into and she was a ray of hope in his dark world of nightly horrors. As he continued to marvel over (Y/N) and her smile she cleared her throat and looked at him in confusion but still smiled.

“Are you going to just stand there all day or are you going to let me in you goof?” She said in a teasing tone before she motioned inside.

Dick blinked a few times before letting out a nervous laugh and stepping to the side. “Sorry about that, I was just stunned by your beauty that I couldn’t seem to look away.” He said without missing a beat.

(Y/N) blinked a few times before turning a light shade of red and shook her head as she walked past him. “You are too much Dick I swear you will be the reason my heart goes into cardiac arrest.” She said with a laugh as she took off her shoes and placed her jacket on the little coat hanger she had bought him a few weeks back.

“Well we can’t let that happen, now can we?” Dick hummed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder.

She let out a light laugh as she shook her head, her hair tickling his nose softly, before leaning back against his chest with a soft sigh. “Not at all.” She mumbled.

Dick smiled softly as the two of them swayed from side to side for a few moments before he reluctantly pulled away. “So, I was thinking that tonight we could eat some food and watch a few movies, how does that sound?” He asked as he made his way to the kitchen.

“I think that sounds absolutely fantastic Dick.” (Y/N) said as she walked towards the T.V. and turned on the screen. “Did you want to use Netflix or an actual DVD?” She asked as she knelt in front of the DVD case.

Dick hummed to himself as he portioned out the ziti into the bowls he pulled out from the cabinet that was above his head. “Anything is fine with me babe, just pick what you think will be best.” He called back to her as he grabbed some wine glasses that Bruce had given him when he moved out and placed them down gently.

He heard her call out an okay before hearing one of his game systems turning on. He smiled as he pulled open the fridge and grabbed the bottle of (Y/N)’s favorite wine so that he could pour some into their glasses and sit down next to her. After placing the bottle back in the fridge, Dick walked out of the kitchen with both bowls and cups in his hands, and made his way to the living room where he could set down their dinner.

“How does (F/M) sound?” (Y/N) asked as she turned to look at him.

“Again? You always want to watch that.” He said in a teasing tone as he handed her the glass that he had poured for her.

“Hey! Don’t dis (F/M)! It’s a great movie!” She huffed as she took a sip of the wine.

Dick chuckled and lightly nudged her with his arm. “I’m just messing with you, you know I don’t mind watching (F/M) again. As long as we get to spend some time together I’m totally fine with whatever you want to watch.” He stated as he grabbed the bowl of ziti and handed it to her before getting his.

“You’re too good to me, you know that right?” She said with a light laugh before kissing his cheek quickly. “Did you make this? Because if so, I’m surprised and slightly scared.” She said in a teasing tone.

Dick frowned as he leaned back against the couch. “Must you always destroy my self-esteem about cooking?” He asked before taking a bite of the ziti. “But no, I didn’t. Alfred made it for me and all I had to do was heat it up in the oven.” He grumbled as he took another bite.

(Y/N) let out a giggle before leaning her head against his shoulder. “I’m just giving you a hard time Dick.” She said as she pulled her legs up onto the couch and cuddled closer to him. “I can teach you how to cook if you’d like. I know cereal and T.V. dinners are not the healthiest of food options out there.” She said on a soft tone.

Dick smiled softly as he placed his bowl in his lap and gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders, rubbing his thumb over the skin of her upper arm. “I think that sounds like a plan babe, but how about this,” He turned his head to look at her with a smile plastered across his face, “I’ve been thinking about this for the past two months and I think it’s time I asked since it is our six-month anniversary.” He hummed.

(Y/N) raised an eyebrow as she turned to look at him fully. “Oh? And what would that be?” She asked with a giggle.

Dick smiled gently before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. “I want you to move in with me. You and Eden.” He said and watched as her eyes went wide.

She blinked slowly before feeling her face heat up from the blush that dusted across her cheeks. “Are you sure Dick? That’s such a big thing to ask and I wouldn’t want to impose on you or anything, especially since you work so late at night and all.” She said as she gave him a worried look.

Dick just chuckled and shook his head as he placed both of their bowls on the little coffee table in front of them and gently took her hands in his. “You won’t be imposing, you won’t be a bother, you won’t be a burden, and you won’t be an annoyance (Y/N). I want you to live with me, I want your daughter to live with us too, because I want nothing more than to wake up and see your face every morning and see Eden’s smiling face as well. I want you both to wake up without the fear of what could happen that day, I want to be able to make you feel safe and secure, and if having you live with me does that then I want you to be here.” He stated as he stared into her (E/C) eyes.

(Y/N) stared at Dick for what felt like hours as she tried to comprehend what he had just offered her. “Dick…” She mumbled softly.

“At least think about it? I know it’s a big step in our relationship but I think we should take it.” He added as he brushed his thumb over her cheek. “I want you to decide if this is something you would want.” He stated and she could see the truth in his eyes.

(Y/N) nodded her head slowly before turning her head back to the screen so that she could enjoy the rest of the movie in a comfortable silence.

Dick would try to deny the fact that he was slightly nervous as he thought over what had just happened. What if she said no? What if she decided that this was moving too fast for her and things went for the worst? He tried to not let himself think about the many ways this could back fire on him and focused his attention back on the T.V.

Time seemed to pass by at an alarmingly slow rate but this only meant that his anxiety was building to crazy amounts. He glanced over at (Y/N) every few minutes to see if he could see if there was any kind of change in her facial expression, but there was nothing. She had a small smile on her delicate lips and her eyes were soft as she glanced over at him.

“Is something wrong Dick?” She asked as she turned her head to look at him completely.

He cleared his throat and quickly shook his head as he pulled her into his chest. “No, nothing’s wrong.” He said in a soft tone as he buried his face into her hair.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his torso as she pulled him into a tight hug. “Are you sure?” She asked in a soft tone.

Dick smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. “I’m positive.” He chuckled as he kissed the top of her head.

(Y/N) looked over to the clock and gasped as she got up from her spot. “I have to get going! Eden’s babysitter is waiting for me to come back!” She said as she quickly walked towards the coat hanger and then to the spot where her shoes were.

Dick followed her and gently took her jacket from her, holding it out for her to put on. “Would you like me to come over and keep you company tonight?” He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes as she smiled and gently smacked his arm. “Not tonight, I have packing to do in the morning and I know you’ll just distract me while I do so.” She said with a wink.

His eyes widened as he processed what she had just said. Did she just accept his proposal of living together? A wide grin spread across his face as he hugged her tightly and spun her around in a circle. “You’re going to move in? Are you serious?” He asked, grin still plastered across his face.

She let out a laugh and nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him back. “I am! I thought about it all night tonight and I think it would be a good thing for us to do. Eden absolutely adores you and I know she will love being able to see you every day. So will I. I do have to go though, so I’ll call you in the morning to see what we need to do.” She said as she pecked his lips gently.

Dick chuckled and nodded his head as he gave her another kiss. “That sounds absolutely perfect. Goodnight (Y/N).” He said in a soft tone before letting her go.

When the door closed behind her, Dick couldn’t contain the smile that broke out across his face. His girlfriend, his soulmate, was going to live with him.

“Hell yeah!” He called out as he jumped into the air. This was going to be the start of something great and he couldn’t wait for everything to fall into place.


	28. Breaking The News

The next morning I woke up with a smile on my face and as if a weight had been lifted from my shoulders as the memory from last night replayed in my mind. I giggled as I curled up in my covers and pulled my phone into the covers to check and see if I had any messages. And I definitely did.

‘ _Hey babe! Good morning! I can’t wait to see you again, do you want me to come over today and help you break the news to Eden? And did you enjoy the food last night?_ _Alfred’s been asking me about it all morning.’_

I let out a light laugh before typing away at my screen.

‘ _Good morning Dick~! The food was amazing, Alfred’s cooking will always be the same! You’re more than welcome to come over to help me tell Eden.’  
_

I heard the door to my room creak open and the soft sounds of feet walking across the floor. I smiled softly when I felt my bed move slightly from a little child climbing onto it and then moving the covers.

‘ _It seems someone has crawled into bed with me._ ’

I quickly snapped a picture when Eden’s head came into the view of the camera and sent it to Dick along with that text.

Mommy….” I heard Eden say softly before placing her hand on my arm and lightly shaking it. “Mommy…!” She said a little louder and shook a little harder.

I smiled and rolled over to look up at my beautiful daughter. “Yes Eden?” I asked as I pulled her down into a hug and raspberried her cheek.

Eden squealed and let out a laugh as she squirmed in my arms. “Mommy stop it!” She squealed.

I laughed and pulled away to look at her with a smile. “Good morning honey, are you hungry?” I asked as I tapped her on her nose.

She scrunched up her nose and nodded her head. “I am Mommy! Can I have some pop tarts?” She asked as she gave me her best puppy dog eyes.

I hummed softly as I pretended to contemplate my answer. “Hmm… I guess you can, as long as you get me some of the wild berry ones too!” I grinned at her.

Eden grinned widely and nodded her head quickly as she got up and out of her arms. “I can do that!” She giggled and ran off to the kitchen.

I smiled softly as I sat up in my bed, grabbing my phone and made my way out to the kitchen. I looked down at the screen and smiled when I read the text that Dick had sent.

‘ _I can’t wait to wake up to this. Waking up to both you and Eden will make every morning bright. I’ll be over soon since I got my friend to cover my shift today._ ’

I placed my hand over my mouth as a grin spread across my face. I knew in that moment that agreeing to live with him was a good decision, seeing as how much he adores Eden and the idea of being with us every day.

I walked into the kitchen and kissed Eden on the top of the head as I made my way to the fridge. “Do you want some chocolate milk Eden?” I asked as I pulled out the milk jug out and set it down on the counter.

“Yes please!” She called out with a grin.

I let out a light laugh and quickly made up two glasses of chocolate milk, setting them down in front of our little plates that held our pop tarts. “How did you sleep Eden?” I asked as I took a bite of my food.

She nodded her head quickly as she picked up her glass and took a big gulp from it. “I did Mommy! Did you have fun with Officer Grayson?” She asked with a grin.

“I did! He’s coming over right now actually. He has something he wants to ask you.” I said with a wink.

Eden blinked a few times before grinning widely and giggling. “I really like Officer Grayson Mommy! He’s really nice and he likes us a lot!” She said as she bounced in her chair slightly.

“You really think so?” I asked with a soft smile on my face.

“Mhm!” She hummed as she chewed on her pop tart.

We heard the jingle of keys and then the sound of the front door being pushed open. “Good morning beautiful ladies!” Dick called out as he walked into the tiny two-bedroom apartment closing the door behind him.

“Officer Grayson!” Eden yelled as she got up from her chair and ran to him, pop tart in hand.

Dick grinned widely as he pulled Eden into a tight hug, only to take a bite out of her pop tart in the process, and make her whine.

“That was my pop tart Officer Grayson!” She whined as a pout formed on her face.

“I’m sorry Eden but it looked so yummy that I had to take a bite!” Dick countered as he pouted as well.

Eden furrowed her brow before looking away from him. “No! My pop tart!” She huffed as Dick carried her back to the kitchen table.

Dick let out a chuckle as he sat her down in her seat and walked over to me and placed a kiss on my lips. “Good morning beautiful. Did you sleep well?” He asked as he sat down next to me.

“I did, how about you?” I asked with a giggle.

“I slept like a rock.” He hummed as he leaned his head into his hand that he propped up on the table.

I smiled and nodded my head as I glanced over at Eden. “So, Dick, you said you had something you wanted to ask Eden am I right?” I asked as I smiled a little more.

Dick blinked a few times before smiling softly and nodding his head. “I do.” He said as he got up from his chair and went to crouch in front of her. “Eden, I have a very important question to ask you.” He said as he looked her in the eyes.

Eden tilted her head as she sat her glass of chocolate milk down on the table. “Okay…” She mumbled as she glanced up at me.

Dick smiled and took her hands in his as he inhaled deeply. “Last night your mommy and I were talking and we thought that it would be time for us to make a big move.” He said in a soft tone. “So, what do you think about you and your mommy coming and living with me?” He asked as wide grin spread across his face.

Eden blinked a few times before looking between me and Dick several times. “Really?” She asked in disbelief.

Dick chuckled and nodded his head as he squeezed her hands in his. “Really, really.” He said.

Eden let out a loud squeal and quickly jumped into Dick’s arms, hugging him tightly around the neck. “I want to live with you and Mommy! I want to live with you Officer Grayson!” She squealed in delight.

If Dick could smile even more he would be in this moment. “I want to live with you and your mommy too Eden!” He laughed as he kissed her cheek and looked over at me.

“It seems we’ve gotten the okay babe! So, what do you say?” He said in an elated tone.

I smiled softly and nodded my head as I looked him in the eyes. “I think moving in with you is going to be the best decision I’ve ever made.” I hummed as I got up from my chair. “I think today is the best day to start packing, what do you think you two?” I asked with a grin.

Eden turned to me and nodded her head quickly. “I do! I do!” She called out.

Dick grinned widely as he set Eden down on her feet and watched her run off towards her room.

“I’ll start with my room!” She called out as her door opened and then slammed shut behind her.

I heard Dick chuckle as he turned around to face me. “Something funny?” I asked as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

“No, I just thought that Eden was being cute.” He said as he brushed some hair out of my face. “This is like a dream come true for me (Y/N). I never thought I would be here with you, my soulmate, your daughter, and planning to have you come live with me is something I never would have seen happen in a million years.” He added as he pulled me into a tight hug.

I smiled softly as I hugged him back just as tightly. “I’m going to be completely honest with you Dick, I thought that by this time I wouldn’t be here. I mean physically be here. I thought that I would be gone by now because of Clay, but the day that I met you I felt a hope build up in me that I haven’t felt in a long time. I’m so happy to know that I found you and I’m safe, Eden’s safe, and you care for us with all of your heart.” I stated as I placed my hand over his heart, a smile still on my face.

I felt Dick place his hand over mine and squeezed it slightly. “The day I met you my world appeared ten times brighter and I knew in that moment that I needed to protect you no matter the cost. That I needed to save you from him. Now look at where we are, we’ve been together for half a year, and now we’re moving in together. This has been the most amazing six months in my entire life.” He said as he pulled my hand up to his face and kissed my palm. “I’ve never been happier.” He mumbled against my skin.

I smiled softly as I placed my hand on his cheek and brushed my thumb across his cheekbone. “And neither have I. I can say the same can be said for Eden. I haven’t seen her smile this much since she was four years old. I can’t thank you enough Dick, you mean so much to us, to me.” I said as I leaned forward and placed my lips on his in a soft, yet passionate, kiss.

I felt him smile against my lips and his arms tightened around my waist so that we were pulled flush against each other. He pulled away after a few seconds and leaned his forehead against mine with a content sigh.

“Shall we continue with the packing? I bet I can get you both moved in by the end of the weekend.” He hummed as we swayed from side to side slightly.

“Oh? Someone seems to be getting a big head don’t you think?” I said in a teasing tone.

“Hey now! I can do a lot in just a few days, I can promise you that. Now, let’s go get your room packed up and we’ll see how long it takes.” He laughed as he took my hand in his and directed me towards my room.


	29. Comfortable

Dick wasn’t lying when he said that he could have all our things moved into his apartment by the end of weekend. This man always kept me on my toes when it came to shocking discoveries. I stared at the room that was filled with box after box of our things.

“You know, whenever you move it really shows you how much stuff you have.” I said as I placed a box of kitchen utensils on the counter and opened it.

Dick chuckled as he placed a box on the table he had and opened it as well. “It’s pretty crazy huh? But at least we got it all here without any damages.” He said with a wink as he placed his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest. “And, I think I did a fine job getting everything here if I do say so myself.” He hummed.

I rolled my eyes as I placed some plates inside the cupboard that was above the sink. “Don’t get too cocky you goof. Come on, let’s finish unpacking so we can rest.” I laughed as I tossed a packing peanut at him.

* * *

 Unpacking took almost the full day but Eden was still bouncing off the walls from the fact that we are now living with Officer Grayson.

“Officer Grayson! Officer Grayson!” She called out as she ran to him.

Dick turned and looked down at her with a smile. “Yes Eden?” He asked with a hum in his tone.

“Can we watch a movie tonight?” She asked in a sweet tone.

Dick hummed tapping as if he were in deep thought. “I don’t see why we couldn’t! How about we go out and see a movie? Just the two of us?” He asked with a grin.

Eden’s eyes widened and she quickly turned to me in anticipation. “Can we Mommy?!” She called out loudly.

I smiled as I looked at my daughter then over to Dick. “I don’t see any harm in it. Besides, you two haven’t gone out and did something together in a while! I can finish unpacking while you two go have some fun, how does that sound?” I asked with a grin.

“Thank you Mommy!” Eden squealed as she took off towards her room. “I’m going to get ready!” She called out as she slammed her door shut.

Dick chuckled and shook his head as he looked over at Eden’s room. “She never ceases to amuse me.” He said.

“She keeps me on my toes that’s for sure.” I said as I walked over to him to grab another box. I smiled when I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and pull me to his chest.

“I guess she gets it from her mother then.” He hummed as he placed a kiss on my cheek.

I gasped in mock surprise and quickly turned my head to look at him. “And what do you mean by that?” I asked.

Dick just grinned widely and shrugged his shoulders as he released me from his hold. “I’m just saying that she takes after her mother is all!” He stated as he held his hands up in defense.

I rolled my eyes, the smile still on my face, and walked back into the kitchen to unbox more of our things.

* * *

 Living with Dick this past month has been nothing but pure joy and happiness, Eden was attending a new school and loving her classmates and teacher, and Dick was always home to tuck her in at night. Granted he did seem to work late more than I would like to admit, but he was always in bed next to me when I would wake up in the morning. And this morning was the same way.

I looked over at his sleeping form, he seemed peaceful and completely wiped out after pulling another night shift. I smiled softly as I reached up and gently brushed some hair from his face, only to frown when I noticed a black eye beginning to take form. He stirred when he felt my fingers ghost over his newly formed bruise and when a smile spread across his face he slowly opened his eyes.

“Morning (Y/N).” He said, his voice deep from sleep.

“Morning Dick, when did you get in last night?” I asked softly.

Dick sighed as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him, burying his face into my hair. “What time is it?” He asked.

I looked over at the little alarm clock that sat on the nightstand next to his side of the bed and hummed. “It’s ten.” I answered.

“Then I got back around six.” He grumbled as he tangled his legs with mine.

I frowned as I ran my fingers through his hair. “You’ve been pulling night shifts for the past two weeks. Don’t you ever get to work day shifts? And did you get punched again?” I asked as I placed a kiss on his forehead.

He shrugged as he pulled me even closer to him and ran his fingers through my hair soothingly. “Yeah, I did, it was a carjacking gone wrong, but maybe I can get the day shift for the next week.” He suggested as he brushed his fingers over my cheek.

“I would like that, it would be nice to have you home for dinner this week and maybe we could go out and spend some quality time together, maybe ask if Jason wouldn’t mind watching Eden for us.” I hummed as I rubbed my nose against his.

“I like the sound of that.” He said, a smile on his face as he leaned forward and placed his lips on mine.

I smiled into the kiss as I laced my fingers into his black hair so that I could deepen the kiss. His fingers gently ran over my sides, tracing little patterns on the tops on my thighs before placing his hands fully on my skin and gripped tightly. He quickly flipped us over to where he was hovering over me, our lips still connected, and sighed softly against my lips.

I pulled away from Dick so I could catch my breath and looked at him in the eyes. It took him only three seconds to pull me back into a heated kiss and nearly take my breath away again. I felt him grip underneath my thighs and pull my body closer to him. I gasped slightly as I felt him bring one of my legs up to wrap around his waist but I immediately froze.

“D-Dick stop…” I whimpered and I felt him quickly pull back.

He looked down at me with concerned eyes as he removed his hands from my legs and gently placed them on my cheeks. “Are you alright (Y/N)? I didn’t push you did I?” He asked, his voice filled with concern as he looked me in the eyes.

I shook my head slightly before smiling up at him. “No… I just…I’m sorry I’m not ready for this kind of thing…” I mumbled and I buried my face against his chest.

He smiled and gently rubbed his thumb on my cheek. “It’s alright, there’s nothing to be sorry for.” He mumbled to me as pressed a kiss to my hair. Dick moved away from me and quickly got up from the bed. “I’m going to go get a shower.” He said quickly and walked out of his room and towards the bathroom.


	30. I Will Protect You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is going to shift between the reader’s and Dick’s pov so enjoy!

This wasn’t good.

This wasn’t good in the slightest. For some reason, I always seemed to have the worst of luck when it came to timing. First it was walking in on my parents while they were getting down and dirty, if you catch my drift, the second time was when I was at the wrong bank and they happened to be getting robbed, needless to say it was a hostage situation, and there are other ones that have happened that I don’t feel like recalling at the moment, mostly because they dealt with Clay.

But I do have to say that this one, this situation, takes the cake. I had just returned home from grocery shopping, because I wanted to cook for Dick tonight since he had been eating a lot of Chinese takeout these days, and what I had ran into was jaw dropping.

We were being robbed and I had the unlucky fortune to open the door when these people were walking around and destroying everything. I dropped the shopping bags in the doorway, my eyes wide, and staring at them.

“Shit! Grab her!” I heard one of them yell to another.

I gasped and quickly turned to run down the hallway of the apartment complex so that I could avoid these people and hopefully get away unscathed. I darted towards the stairs, knowing that the elevator would talk too long since a lady got into it when I arrived on my floor, and quickly began my descent down the flights of stairs.

Why did we have to live on the 20th floor?

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and quickly tapped away at the screen, calling the one person who I knew could do anything in this situation. I heard a loud voice begin to shout at me from a few flights above me and I cursed under my breath, they were getting too close to me.

“Come on Dick… Pick up the phone…” I mumbled as I continued to run down the stairs. I let out a sigh of relief when I heard him pick up.

“Dick! Oh my god there were people in our apartment robbing us and now they’re chasing me!” I said in a rush as I tried to catch my breath. I could hear the men getting closer and closer and I knew that I was losing ground.

What was I supposed to do now? Dick couldn’t get here in time, there was absolutely no way he could! I could feel my throat begin to tighten and tears begin to well in my eyes at the thought that I might not make it out of here alive.

“Dickie they’re going to catch me! I can only run so fast! Oh god Dickie I’m so scared!” I let out a cry as I quickly stopped to catch my breath.

I shouldn’t have stopped.

I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and hoist me up from off the ground and all I could do scream and kick at the man who had picked me up, dropping my phone in the process of being hauled back up the stairs towards the apartment.

* * *

“(Y/N)!” Dick shouted at his phone, looking down at it after too many seconds of silence from her end. Tim looked over at Dick with concern and knew then to expect Dick getting out his grappling hook and leaving their snack time behind.

Fortunately for Dick, he wasn’t exactly too far away from the apartment. He wasn’t as close as he wanted to be for how dire the situation sounded, but he could get there in time. A big concern would be the people trying to rob hers and his apartment, meaning they would probably have to move if it got that bad there, but that wasn’t the main concern right now. He nearly toppled over face first into a rooftop because of his scattered brain. He focused back up and began moving once again. His arms were going to be sore because of how careful he isn’t being, but he can deal with it as long as he can save her.

‘ _Do you need help Dick? I can be right behind you. Tacos can wait._ ’ Tim said over com, hacked instantly because the com was not set up to talk to Red Robin. No one worried too much about contacting Tim because Tim would make his way into the technology anyways.

“No! I mean, no. I think we’ll be okay.” Dick said back, rolling so his descent to another rooftop wasn’t so rough. He sprinted as fast as he could to another. “Eat your tacos Tim.”

* * *

 I kicked my feet back against the man as he dragged me up the many flights of stairs. If I could just twist enough to the point of where he loses his grip on then maybe, just maybe, I can get out of his grip.

I let out a yelp when I felt the guy jostle me rather roughly, enough to hurt to be exact, and continued walking until we passed by my apartments floor and continued to go up the stairwell towards the rooftop.

The man kicked the door open, walked a few steps out onto the roof, and tossed me onto the ground. I let out a cry of pain as I tried to break my fall, but nothing helped as my hands and knees skid across the ground.

“Well, well, well, you seem to have been a very unlucky girl, haven’t you?” I heard a rather annoying voice say to me.

I looked up at the source of the voice and immediately felt the color drain from my face.

“Now tell me, was that your place?” He asked as he kneeled down in front of me.

“Y-Yes… It’s mine and my boyfriend’s apartment…” I said in a shaky tone, all I could think about was how thankful I was that Eden was in school today.

The man hummed a little before motioning for his goons to pull me to my feet. I felt them begin to drag me forwards and I couldn’t hold back the sob as I struggled against them.

“Oh god no! Please no!” I cried out.

“I’m sorry little lady but the fact that you saw us can’t be known. Besides, it’ll be a quick death. Once you hit the pavement you won’t feel a thing, I promise. Toss her boys.” I heard the man say as he sighed.

I let out a loud cry as I tried to struggle even more. “Please don’t do this! I have a child please!” I wailed but they didn’t stop.

I could see the edge of the building nearing us, my breathing began to quicken as the realization of what was about to happen to me hit me like a freight train.

The men stopped where they were by the edge of the rooftop and looked at me.

“It’s nothing personal, we just can’t get caught.” One said and the other nodded as I felt their arms began to move. The next thing I knew, I felt like I was diving in midair. If someone were to ask me to explain what it felt like to fall while knowing there was nothing to save you from hitting the ground all I could say was that it was absolutely terrifying and that I could feel everything slowing around me, I wanted to scream but nothing came out but a gasp of shock as the air rushed past my ears.

* * *

Dick nearly tripped again, his fear and nervousness taking over his dexterity, something he wasn’t use to doing. Normally he worked so well under pressure after so many years of working with Bruce. His heart dropped as he swung around the corner and saw her being thrown off the roof. Dick had never been this scared in his life, sure he had been through a lot during his time as a vigilante but this, this took the cake. Seeing your soulmate, the woman you loved, being tossed off a roof by a few thugs because he wasn’t there to protect her made him want to kick and punch himself.

“(Y/N)-Shit!” He cursed and sent out another grappling hook. The culprits were still on the top of the roof, but if he does it right he can get her and them. After so many years he was easily able to grab her out of the air. He wrapped his arm around her middle, doing his best to be able to make sure he had a hold on her. Her baggier shirt didn’t help, but he still was able to get a decent enough grip on her. The two of them made it up to the roof although the landing was more or less rough for her. He wasn’t able to let her go nicely while also sprinting immediately towards the thieves that were very much not expecting Nightwing to show up. Dick easily got his batons out and beat the thieves into the ground without much trouble. They had weapons themselves, but he was either able to hit them or kick them out of the way.

It wasn’t long until he was able to tie them up and jog over back to her, helping her up off the ground. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” He asked as he inspected (Y/N) closely.

Dick ignored Tim while he grappled himself onto the roof and grabbed the thieves by their bonding. “He’s around by the way.” Tim said, pulling the guys behind him to take them down to the ground level where Gotham PD was already showing up. “He’ll probably leave you alone. Probably.”  
Dick let his domino mask drop to the ground and ignored Tim’s comment on it. Bruce can get as pissed off as he wants. He can’t keep this from her any longer.

“D-Dick…?” She choked out and when he nodded his head she couldn’t hold back the sob that tore through her and she nearly toppled over. “Oh god Dick I was so scared!” She cried loudly.

She felt him wrap his arms around her and pull her to his chest, but she couldn’t stop the tears that poured down her face. “I thought I was going to die! I thought I was never going to see you or Eden again!” She sobbed as clutched onto him tightly.

“I know, I know, I was too.” Dick held her as tightly as possible, trying his best to hold back so he didn’t hurt her. “Don’t worry. I’ll protect you.” He kissed the top of her head, pulling her into him once again. “I’ll protect you, (Y/N). I promise I will.” He mumbled into her hair.

She cried into his chest for what felt like hours before her tears subsided and all she could do was hiccup softly.

Dick ran his hand over her hair gently as he looked down at her with soft eyes. “Are you alright? Can you walk?” He asked.

She shook her head softly and that was all Dick needed to know before he scooped her up into his arms and made his way back down the stairs. “There’s a lot I need to tell you about, but let’s get you cleaned up first.” He mumbled and all she could do was nod in agreement.


	31. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part contains NSFW so you have been warned!

I stared at Dick’s back as he walked around the apartment, picking up what was thrown around, and sighed softly. This day was just one surprise after the other and I don’t exactly know how to handle everything that is running through my head. First, I almost got thrown off the roof of our apartment building, and now Dick revealed to me that he was in fact Nightwing. The Nightwing that had walked me home when Clay didn’t pick me up and the Nightwing that had saved me and my daughter that night with Clay. I studied his tense form as he sat down in front of me and brushed some hair from my face.

“(Y/N), are you alright?” He asked in a soft tone.

I looked at Dick with slightly wide eyes before slowly nodding my head. “Yeah… I’m uhm… I’m just trying to wrap my head around all of this.” I stated as I let out a shaky laugh.

Dick smiled softly at me as he gently ran a and through my hair. “It’s alright, you don’t have to process it all right now. If anything, I’m just glad you called me instead of the police station.” He stated as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

“It was the only thing I could think of.” I mumbled as I reached out to place my hand on his arm. I couldn’t help but feel the need to be close to him as I thought about what would have happened if he wasn’t there to save me.

I couldn’t help but think about how I wouldn’t see Eden again and how she would have to go through her life without her mother, how I would be leaving the soulmate behind when I have only been with him for a year, how I would never marry Dick, how I wasn’t able to tell him that I love him, and how I never became intimate with him in the slightest. The tears began to pour down my cheeks before I could stop them and all I could see was Dick begin to frown and pull me into his arms.

“You’re safe… I promise you that you’re safe…” He whispered to me as he ran his hand up and down my back.

I wrapped my arms around his chest and let out a sob as I buried my face into his shoulder. “I was so scared! I was scared at the thought of never being able to see my baby again, never seeing you again, never being able to tell you just how much I love you, never being-“

“You love me?” Dick asked as he pulled away from the hug to start at me with wide eyes.

My sobs died down to sniffles and the occasional hiccup as I nodded my head. “I do. I’ve loved you for months but I was too scared to tell you. I was scared that you would leave me and Eden so I kept quiet, but after today I knew that if I didn’t say something I could possibly face another situation like today and never be able to tell you and-“

My rambling was cut off as Dick quickly placed his lips on mine in an intense kiss. His fingers threaded through my hair on the back of my head and his other arm wrapped itself around my waist to pull me closer to him. He pulled me from my position on the couch and made it to here I was straddling his lap as we kissed passionately. Dick pulled away after a few seconds and took no time in peppering my face and neck with kisses.

“I’ve loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you (Y/N)… And to know that you love me too is more than anything than I could imagine. I would never leave you because of something like this, if anything knowing this makes my will to stay with you even stronger.” He said in between his assault of kisses.

I let out a sigh on content as I wrapped my arms around him once more and pulled him close. “I’m so happy to hear that…” I whispered to him.

We sat there on the floor, pressed against each other with my face buried against his neck, for what felt like hours before I had made my decision.

“Dick…” I mumbled softly against his neck.

He hummed softly as he reached up to rub my back once more. “What is it (Y/N)?” He asked in a gentle tone.

I took a deep breath as I placed my hands on his chest and looked at him in the eyes as a soft smile spread across my face. “I… I know it may be the after effects of what happened to me but…” I looked down at my hands as I ran them down his chest. “I want you... I need you…” I mumbled as I looked back up at him.

Dick blinked a few times before smiling softly and placing his hands over mine. “(Y/N) you’re just running on adrenaline and I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret.” He said in a soft tone as he removed my hands from his chest.

I shook my head as I reached out to him again. “I won’t! As I was falling I thought about how I never became intimate with you and that, aside from telling you that I love you, was something I would regret if that were to happen to me again and I didn’t survive. So, I know what I want Dick… And what I want is you…” I said as I placed my head on his shoulder. “Please…” I mumbled.

I felt him sigh softly before wrapping his arms around me and kiss the top of my head. “Alright, if this is what you want then I won’t deny you.” He said as he gently moved to stand, making me stand in the process.

He gently scooped me up bridal style and carried me towards our shared room, closing the door behind us with his foot. He gently laid me down on the bed, crawling over on top of me, and smiled softly as he brushed the hair from my face. “You are so beautiful…” He mumbled as he pressed his forehead against mine.

I smiled softly as I let my hands lay next to my head, hair sprawled over the pillow, and looked him in the eyes. “You say that every day, don’t you ever get tired of it?” I asked as he leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to my lips.

“I will never get tired of complimenting you, you deserve to hear every word I say, and be treated as if you are a queen.” He stated as he gently ran his fingers over my palms and down my arms. He continued his path of gentle touches down my sides, grazing the sides of my breasts, and made their place on my hips. “Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked once more.

I let out a giggle and nodded my head as I reached up and placed my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a sweet kiss. “I’m positive.” I whispered to him.

Dick smiled and nodded his head slightly as he let his fingers slowly crawl up the bottom of my shirt to brush against the skin on my stomach. His breathing was steady as looked me in the eyes once more to make sure before he proceeded.

His hands were soft as they made their way up my shirt, bunching it up enough to where he could pull it up and over my head. His touch was gentle, as if I would break if he moved too quickly, the soft brushes of the pads covering his fingertips made me shiver below him.

My grip on his neck tightened slightly as I leaned into his touch and gave him another soft kiss. “I won’t break… I promise…” I mumbled to him.

Dick looked at me through hooded eyes before nodding and capturing my lips in a heated kiss. His hands cupped my breast and gently massaged them through the fabric of my bra. He let out a soft sigh against my lips and ran his hands to my back, unhooking my bra, and pulling it off my shoulders. He pulled the piece of fabric away from my body and let it fall off the side of the bed before staring down at me with a look of pure adoration.

I felt the blush build in my cheeks and I moved to cover myself from his gaze but he reached out and pinned my arms beside my head.

“Don’t cover yourself. You’re too beautiful to be covered up, especially before me.” He stated as looked me in the eyes.

I avoided his gaze as I chewed on my bottom lip slightly. “How can you think I’m beautiful when I’m covered in nothing but scars?” I mumbled.

“Your scars define who you are and how strong you’ve become from them. I think your scars make you even more beautiful and irresistible.” Dick stated as he let his hands run down my arms and over to my chest, cupping each breast gently.

I gasped slightly and sucked my bottom lip in between my teeth as I let my head lean back against the pillow. I let out a gentle sigh and looked back at Dick, reaching out to touch the top of his suit. “How do you take this off?” I asked.

Dick just smiled as he leaned back from me, pulling the top of his suit up and over his head, and tossed it over the back of the bed. “Better?” He asked.

I blinked a few times as I looked over his chest, taking in all the scars that were scattered across his skin, and smiled softly. “Yeah, it is.” I mumbled.

Dick smiled even more and nodded his head as he placed his forehead against mine. “Good. Now, tell me if you become uncomfortable. I don’t want to do anything that will make you scared.” He stated as he reached down to my breasts once more, rubbing his thumbs over my hardening nipples.

I gasped once again as I grasped onto his upper arms, letting his soft touches send shivers down my spine, and looked him in the eyes. I ran my hands up his arms, over his shoulders, and tangled them in his hair. “I love you Dick Grayson…” I whispered to him.

He inhaled sharply at my words and it was like a switch had been flipped as he kissed me roughly and ran his hands down to the waistband of my pants. He rubbed circles along my hips before letting his fingers dip down into my waist line and brush against the smooth skin beneath it. “Can I?” He breathed against my lips.

I nodded softly and laid my head back against the pillow below me. “Yeah…” I said in a soft tone.

Dick smiled and nodded his head as he let his fingers end up at the front of my jeans, popped the button open, slid the zipper down, and gently began to pull them down and over my hips. He leaned down and placed kisses on my hip bones as he slid the piece of clothing down my legs. He threw them somewhere in the room before looking up at me with a smile.

“Your skin is so soft compared to mine.” He mumbled as he ran his hands over my thighs.

“Maybe because I use lotion, you should try it sometime.” I giggled.

Dick raised an eyebrow as he smirked at me. “You know, I don’t think you’re in any position to be making smart remarks babe.” He chuckled as he quickly spread my legs apart.

I gasped in surprise and reached down to grab his hands out of reflex. I saw him look up at me quickly out of concern before going to remove his hands, but I held them down and shook my head. “I’m fine Dick, you just caught me by surprise is all.” I stated.

He pursed his lips and nodded his head as he moved to where he was eye level with me once more. “Alright, just tell me to stop if you become uncomfortable.” He said as he reached down and gently rubbed his index finger over my still clothed womanhood.

I let out a shaky sigh from his touch and my hips arched up slightly into his hand. “Take off your pants Dick, I don’t want to be the only one practically naked.” I whined as I pulled him down for a quick kiss.

He chuckled against my lips before pulling away and moving to where he was standing on the right side of the bed, He made quick work of his pants and returned to his spot over me. He placed his hand over my core once more and gingerly hooked his fingers into the side of my underwear and pulled down on them so that they were discarded along with the rest of my clothes.

I could feel his eyes scanning my whole body and the blush built in my cheeks with intense ferocity. I rubbed my thighs together as I tried to move my lower half in a way so that he couldn’t see my bare form, but he shook his head as he placed his hands on my hips and turned me back to where I was on full display for him.

“Don’t hide yourself. You have nothing to be ashamed of (Y/N).” Dick said as he smiled at me lovingly.

I chewed on my bottom lip before slightly nodding my head and moved my legs to where they were in a more relaxed position.

He smiled down at me as he leaned down to kiss me once more before letting his right-hand travel back to my core. “Spread your legs a little more kamel…” He mumbled to me.

I blinked a few times before nodding and spreading my legs a little more. “What does that mean…?” I asked through a sigh as I felt his fingers lightly graze over my slit.

“Ah, forgive me, it means love in Romanian. My parents were from Romani descent so they constantly would speak to me in Romani when I was younger. Romani's were a form of gypsy in Europe and America incase you were wondering.” He stated with a chuckle and kissed me once more. He pushed his finger between my outer lips and gently rubbed at my inner vaginal lips. “God you’re so wet…” He groaned against my lips.

I whimpered slightly from his touch and rocked my hips slightly. “D-Don’t say things like that! It’s embarrassing!” I whined at him.

Dick chuckled as he slowly pushed his finger inside of me and curled it upwards, earning a mewl from me that sent a shiver down his spine. “I’ll treat you right (Y/N). I’ll make sure to pleasure you in every way possible so that you lose yourself to the ecstasy.” He groaned as he began to pump his finger in and out of me.

I couldn’t stop the soft moan that escaped my lips and I leaned my head back into my pillow as I gripped his arm that was placed near my head. “Oh god…” I groaned.

Dick shivered at my voice and after a few moments he gently added another finger inside of me and curled them slightly upwards to where he was brushing against my g-spot.

I gasped loudly as I arched my back slightly and gripped a little harder onto his arm. “Right there…” I moaned out as I rocked my hips against his hand.

Dick was breathing heavily through his nose as he continued the curling motion until he felt my walls begin to clench around his fingers. He smiled when he heard me whimper from the loss of stimulation as he pulled his fingers out and wiped them on his boxers before grabbing the waist band and pulling down on them. “Do you want me to continue?” He asked as he looked me in the eyes.

I smiled and nodded my head as I sat up on my knees and wrapped my arms around his neck. “I do.” I whispered just centimeters from his lips. I could feel his lips pull up into a smile as he kicked his boxers off from around his ankles and wrapped an arm around my waist.

“As you wish.” He whispered back to me as he tangled his other hand into my hair and kissed me once more. He moved me to where I was once again laying on my back and leaned forward to dig through his nightstand.

I took this time to look his body up and down and stopped when I saw just how big he was. I gulped slightly as I took in his length, would it even fit? I felt his index finger gently lift my chin up to where I was looking him in the eyes.

“Something wrong?” He asked as he pecked my lips gently.

“No, just a little overwhelmed by all of this.” I stated as I smiled at him.

Dick chuckled as he ran his thumb over my lips. “Well, if you think this is overwhelming I can’t wait to hear what you think about what you’re thinking when we get to the best part.” He hummed as I heard a condom wrapper being ripped open. He slid the condom over his cock and looked back up to my eyes. “Ready?” He asked.

I took a deep breath and nodded my head as I wrapped my arms around his neck, playing with the tiny hairs at the back of his neck. “I am.” I said.

Dick smiled softly and nodded his head as he took his cock into his hand and lined himself up with my entrance. He took a deep breath and gently pushed the head inside of me.

I gasped at the beginning feelings of being stretched and tightened my grip on his neck. “I’m fine… Keep going…” I said when I felt him stop.

He groaned and nodded his head as he pushed his cock into me until our hips connected. He sat there for a few moments so that I could adjust to his size and so that he could catch his breath. “Fuck you’re tight…” He groaned once more.

I lifted my leg, one after the other, and placed them around his waist. “You can move now…” I said as I smiled at him.

Dick nodded as he began to move his hips at a slow, yet gentle, pace. He leaned down on his elbows and placed his face against my neck. His breathing was ragged and his pace was beginning to quicken.

I wrapped my arms around his back and gripped his shoulders tightly. “Oh god Dick…!” I moaned into his ear.

He shivered as he heard my voice and kissed at my neck with a ferocity that I didn’t know he had. “(Y/N)… Kamel…” He moaned against my neck as his hips snapped forward and hit a spot in me that I didn’t know I had.

I couldn’t stop the light scream that escaped my throat as I dug my nails into his shoulders and tightened my legs around his waist. “Right there! Oh god!” I moaned loudly as I moved my hands into his hair.

Dick moaned against my neck once more as he made sure to hit that spot repeatedly. He leaned up so that he could look me in the eyes and watch my facial expression.

“You’re gorgeous, kamel. Every time I see you, you take my breath away. I love you more than anything in this world (Y/N). I love you so much.” He mewled as he placed a hand on my cheek.

I couldn’t stop the moans that were spilling from my lips as I felt the familiar heat build in my gut and I gripped his upper arms tightly. “I’m gonna cum!” I whined as my back arched up from the bed.

“Cum for me…” Dick groaned as he continued to stare at me and snap his hips against mine.

As if on command my walls clenched around his dick and all I could see were stars. I let out a scream, calling his name loudly, and clung to Dick as if my life depended on it.

He let out a low moan as he buried his hands into my hair and gripped it tightly. “(Y/N)!” He moaned out my name as his movements stilled and released into the condom.

We both were breathing heavily as we came down from our highs and smiling like idiots as we looked into each other’s eyes.

“I love you, Dick.” I sighed to him as I ran a hand through his hair.

He smiled widely as he pulled out and quickly got rid of the condom in a nearby trash bin before laying down beside me. “I love you too, (Y/N).” He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him.

I giggled as I wrapped my arms around his torso and buried my face in his neck. “So, how long were you going to wait to tell me you were Nightwing?”


	32. This Can't Be Happening

Dick chuckled nervously as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his bare chest. “I was going to tell you soon. I really was, but I just couldn’t find the right time to bring it up.” He stated as he placed a chaste kiss on the top of my head.

I looked up at him and smiled softly as I reached up and brushed some hair from his forehead. “That’s understandable. I’m just glad you finally decided to tell me, even if it wasn’t in the way you wanted too.” I said as I placed my head on his chest. I felt him run his fingers through my hair gently and smiled even more when he chuckled softly.

“Yeah, I’m just glad you called me and not the police department. I was just worried I wouldn’t make it to you in time and that I was going to lose you.” He said as he tilted my chin up so that he could look at me in the eyes. “When I swung around that building and saw you falling my heart dropped down into my stomach because I was scared that I wouldn’t catch you.” He stated as he rubbed his thumb over my cheek.

“But you did and I’m so glad that you did. I love you so much Dick and to know that you’ve saved me once again makes me love you even more.” I said as I smiled up at him. I was about to say something else when my phone began to ring. I smiled as I gave him a quick kiss before sitting up and grabbing one of his shirts from the closet, pulling it over my head as I walked out to the living room to get it.

Dick reached out and quickly smacked his hand over my ass and squeezed my right cheek with a laugh as I squeaked and smacked his hand away. “Hey, you can’t blame me for wanting to touch you. You look sexy as hell in my shirt, especially with nothing on underneath it.” He stated with a wink.

I laughed and rolled my eyes as I made my way out of our bedroom and into the living room, grabbing my phone from the coffee table that Dick had placed it on earlier.

When I looked at the caller id my eyebrows furrowed together out of confusion. I’ve never seen this number before.

I quickly tapped the screen to accept the call and placed it against my ear. “Hello? This is (Y/N) (Y/L/N).” I said into the receiver.

“Hello Miss. (Y/L/N), this is Officer Hodgins. Are you the mother of Eden Howard?” I heard the man ask from the other side of the phone.

My heart dropped when he told me was an officer and I could only think of the worst thing possible for his call. “Y-Yes I am. Is something wrong? Why are you asking about my daughter?” I asked in a shaky voice.

By this time Dick had heard me speaking and quickly made his way out of the bedroom with a pair of sweatpants on. He stopped in front of me with a concerned look on his face. “What’s going on?” He asked softly.

I looked over at him and slightly shrugged my shoulders before the officer continued to speak. “Ma’am, your daughters school had an armed intruder today and many were injured. I need you to come down to the Children’s Hospital by the school as soon as possible.” He said and I felt my whole world come crashing down around me.

My eyes widened as his words echoed in my head. How could this happen? How could this be happening right now? Why would someone do that to a children’s school? I quickly snapped myself out of my thoughts and tried to speak. “Is she okay?! Is my daughter okay?!” I asked in a shrill voice as I stared at Dick with terrified eyes.

“Ma’am, please calm down. I need you to come down to the hospital as soon as possible.” He said in the softest tone possible.

Dick’s eyes widened and he quickly reached for the phone. “(Y/N) give me the phone.” He said softly as he took the phone out of my hand with ease. “This is Officer Grayson of Bludhaven PD. Who is this?” He asked as he listened to the man on the other line.

I didn’t stay to listen to him talk and quickly ran to my room to through on some clothes. My mind was a mess and my heart was pounding in my ears as my world was caving in around me. My little girl was hurt and scared while I was home not even knowing what was happening to her. I nearly fell as I tried to pull on my pants but Dick had walked in right in that moment and caught me before I fell to the ground. I turned my head to look at him, my eyes wide with fear, and quickly got out of his arms to continue to dress myself.

“(Y/N) slow down, you’re going to hurt yourself.” He said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. “Let me get dressed and we can make our way to the hospital.” He added in a deep tone. I could instantly hear the worry in his voice. His hand shook slightly on my shoulder before he released it and made his way to the closet.

It took us no time to finish getting ready and we were inside his car within a matter of minutes. I had my head in my hands as Dick continued to drive towards the place that my daughter was currently in. “Oh, my god… My daughter… My little girl… I don’t know what I’m going to do if she’s hurt or.. Or…” I felt my throat clench up as the tears began to build in my eyes.

Dick’s hand reached over and squeezed my knee slightly. “Don’t think like that. Eden is going to be fine, she is going to be smiling and waiting for us to come pick her up to take her home.” He said trying to reassure me and himself.

I looked over at Dick and let out a sob as I gripped his hand and covered my mouth with the other. The car ride was silent as we continued to drive through the streets and once we arrived I flew out of the car before Dick was able to put it into park.

“(Y/N)! Wait!” I heard him call out to me but I ignored him and ran inside the building. I ran as fast as I could and when I got to the counter I grabbed onto it and stopped myself a little too roughly.

“May I help you Miss?” The lady sitting at the receptionist desk asked with a small smile.

“Y-Yes! I received a call saying that my daughter, Eden Howard, had been admitted! Is she okay? Is my baby okay?” I asked in a rushed tone.

The nurse blinked a few times before slowly nodding and typing away on her computer. She let out a small sigh before looking back up at me. “She is currently in surgery. If you can have a seat in one of the chairs the doctor will be out soon to speak with you.” She said and I felt my blood run cold.

I stepped back slightly as I felt the tears beginning to build in my eyes once more. “Oh god…” I mumbled and backed up slightly. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and pull my back against someone’s chest.

“(Y/N), breathe. You need to breathe.” Dick said in my ear as he ran a hand up and down my arm. “Come on, let’s sit you down.” He said softly as he walked us towards a pair of seats and gently pushed me down into a seated position. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his chest as he ran his hand through my hair.

“Take deep breaths…” He whispered to me in a gentle tone.

I did as he suggested and within a few moments I was leaning into Dick’s side, trying to keep myself calm. “She said that she was in surgery… She’s in surgery Dick…” I said in a shaky tone as I tried to stop myself from crying.

“She’s going to be okay… She’s going to be okay…” He continued to whisper over and over to me.

I leaned against Dick even more before I heard a familiar voice call out to us. “(Y/N)! Dick! What’s going on? How is Eden?” Jason said as he came rushing into the hospital with his family right behind him.

“You called them…?” I asked in a soft tone as I looked up at Dick.

He smiled slightly and nodded his head. “Yeah… I thought you would like to have everyone here for support…” He mumbled to me.

I looked up at the Wayne family and immediately felt my throat tighten up once more. “Sh-She’s in surgery right now…” I squeaked as I buried my face into my hands.

Jason’s expression fell as he walked up to us and dropped to his knees in front of me. “Has anyone talked to you two yet? Do you know anything on her condition?” He asked as he looked between us both.

Dick shook his head with a frown on his face before gently pulling me into a hug. “We just got here about ten minutes before you did so we don’t know much.” He mumbled as he rubbed his hand up and down my back to soothe me.

Jason let out an irritated sigh before nodding his head and standing up from where he was crouching.

“Have you gotten any information on what happened Dick?” Bruce asked in a deep tone.

Dick let out a sigh and nodded his head. “I have, but now’s not the time to talk about it.” He grumbled as he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

The family went quiet as they sat down in some of the abandoned seats around the waiting room to patiently wait for someone to come and speak to us about my daughter.

It felt like years before the doctor came towards the both of us and looked at us with a soft expression. “Are you Eden Howard’s parents?” He asked in a gentle, yet tired, tone.

My head shot up and I quickly stood up from my spot and nodded. “I’m her mother and this is my boyfriend. How is she? How is my baby girl?” I asked in a frantic tone.

The doctor took a deep breath before motioning for me to sit back in my seat. “The surgery went well, we were able to remove the bullet from her abdomen with little to no trouble. She’s currently asleep so you can see her if you’d like. Her room number is two thirteen.” He stated as he looked over at Dick.

I stared at the doctor as his words began to sink in but I couldn’t seem to say anything. How could this happen? Why did this have to happen to her? Why couldn’t we live peacefully and not deal with something like this? We finally escaped that man and living a happy life with someone that loves us both and would do anything for us to make sure that we were happy. But here we are once again in a hospital facing another life or death situation, but Eden would survive and that’s all that really matters.

I didn’t notice that tears were beginning to stream down my cheeks until Dick gently reached over and gently wiped them away. I gasped and quickly moved to rub at my eyes to dry them. “She’s alive… She’s alive…” I mumbled to myself as I let out a shaky sigh.

Dick pulled me into his chest as he let out a sigh as well. “She’s going to be okay… Eden is going to be okay…” He said to me as he ran a hand over my hair. “Come on, let’s go see her.” He said as he began to stand up with his arms around my waist to support my weight. He looked back at his family and nodded his head at them. “I’ll let you know when you can come see her.” He said and with that he directed me towards the room that my daughter was in.


	33. We're Okay

The minute that I walked into the room that Eden was staying in I felt nothing short of sick to my stomach. There were so many wires and machines hooked up to my little girl that it would make anyone’s skin crawl. I placed a hand over my mouth as I tried to hold back a sob that was forming in my throat.

Dick’s grip around my waist tightened as he led me inside the painstakingly white room. “Deep breaths (Y/N), take deep breaths…” He whispered into my ear.

I slowly nodded my head as I let out a shaky breath that I didn’t know I was holding and walked over to the chair that was beside Eden’s bed. I pulled my bottom lip in between my teeth as I reached over and took her hand in mine. “Oh Eden… My sweet baby girl…” I choked out. “Why would someone do this…” I murmured as I placed her hand against my cheek.

Dick felt his heart clench in pain as he listened to me speak. “I don’t know but I’m going to find out (Y/N). I will find out who did this to Eden and make sure they are punished.” He stated as he rubbed my back with his hand.

I looked back at Dick and nodded my head as the tears began to flow down my cheeks once again. “Find the monster who did this to my baby… To our baby…” I said as turned around and wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my face in his chest.

Dick stiffened in my hold as he replayed my words in his head over and over again before smiling softly and placing a kiss on the top of my head. “I will. I promise.” He mumbled to me as he placed a hand on my hair and ran his fingers through the soft strands.

I let out a sob as I clung onto Dick’s waist with all of my might. “I can’t lose her Dick! I can’t lose my baby!” I sobbed.

“Shh… I know… I know… The doctors are going to do everything they can. They said she’s stable right now so you need to keep faith that she will pull through. She’s a strong girl (Y/N). She’s a fighter, just like her mother.” Dick said with a smile.

Dick stayed standing so that I could continue to cry into his chest. His heart was breaking at the sound of my cries of pain and sorrow towards what has happened to my daughter. His arms tightened around me as he buried his face into my hair and continued to whisper words of affection into my ear so that he could possibly distract me from what was happening.

* * *

After about thirty minutes of wallowing in despair, I pulled away from Dick and wiped at my eyes. “I’m sorry… Your shirt is ruined…” I mumbled as I gently touched the tear stains on the fabric.

Dick just smiled softly and shook his head as he took hold of my hands and squeezed them gently. “It’s fine. I have plenty of shirts.” He reassured me before placing a kiss on my forehead. “Are you hungry or anything?” He asked softly.

I lightly nodded my head as I gripped the front of his shirt slightly. “Yeah… But I don’t want you to leave… Can you ask Jason to get the food…?” I mumbled through a sniffle.

Dick smiled a little more and nodded his head as he pulled out his phone. “Hey Jason, can you grab us some food?” He paused as he listened to his brother. “Yeah, she doesn’t want to leave.” Another pause. “Alright awesome, just some burgers will be fine. Grab (Y/N) a drink as well. Thanks Jaybird.” He said as he hung up the phone.

“Thank you Dick…” I mumbled as I turned to look at Eden with sad eyes. “When will she wake up…?” I asked myself.

“She’ll wake up soon. I can feel it.” He said to me as he looked over at her as well. “Eden will pull through this. I just know it.” He whispered.

It took Jason no time to show up in the hospital room with bags of fast food in one hand and a drink carrier in the other. “How is she?” He mumbled to Dick as he moved away from me to help Jason divvy out the food.

“Not good. She’s a mess.” He said softly as he ran a hand through his hair. “Have you found anything on what happened?” He whispered to Jason.

Jason frowned and shook his head as he pushed a straw into his drink. “Not yet. I haven’t found any leads. Neither has the B-man.” He said in a soft tone before he took a sip of his drink.

Dick grumbled slightly before running a hand through his hair and grabbing Jason’s arm to pull him out into the hallway. “(Y/N) can’t catch a break… First her ex, then nearly getting raped by some guy in an alleyway while getting Eden medicine, and now today. She walked in on some assholes trying to steal from our apartment and next thing I know she’s calling me, scared out of her fucking mind, and when I got back to the apartment building she was being tossed of the roof Jason. Off the god damn roof! If I didn’t get there in time she would have been killed! I could have lost her! And now this, her daughter is in the hospital with a bullet wound in her.” Dick said as he sat down in the chair outside of the room.

“Wait, wait, wait. (Y/N) was thrown off a roof today? Are you fucking serious? Tell me you beat those bastards to a bloody pulp!” Jason said as he stared down at Dick with wide eyes.

“Of course I did!” Dick yelled a little too loudly. He let out a sigh as he put his head in his hands. “Tim had to come and pull me off them before I put them into a hole six feet underground. I was absolutely terrified. I’ve never been that scared before.” He sighed once more.

Jason frowned slightly as he rubbed the back of his head. He shifted from one foot to the other before sitting down next to Dick and placing a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, she’s alive, isn’t she?” He asked in a gentle tone.

Dick slowly nodded his head before he looked over at his brother. “Yeah… She is…” He said with a slight smile before standing up. “And so is Eden, come on, let’s go see them before (Y/N) starts to freak out.” He added as he walked back into the room.

I looked up at the door with a soft smile on my face as I squeezed my daughter’s hand. “Eden, sweetie, Officer Grayson is here. So is Mr. Todd.” I said in a hushed tone as I turned to look at her.

Eden’s eyes slowly fluttered open at the sound of my voice and when she turned her head a smile broke out across her face. “Officer Grayson! Mr. Todd!” She called out.

Dick’s eyes widened before he quickly sprinted over to us and brushed his hand over her hair. “Oh my god Eden you’re awake!” He said as he quickly placed a kiss on her forehead.

Jason smiled widely as he walked up to the other side of the bed. “Hey there little squirt. How are you feeling?” He asked as he pulled up a chair to sit in.

“I’m okay, my tummy really hurts though…” She mumbled as she looked down at her stomach. “It really hurt…” She added a few seconds afterwards.

Dick smiled softly as he gently ran his hand over her hair. “I know it does sweetie but you were so brave. You managed to get away and hide. I am so proud of you.” He said in a gentle tone.

I smiled and nodded my head as I brought her hand up to my face and kissed the back of it. “I’m so proud of you Eden… I’m so proud…” I whispered as I felt the tears begin to build up in my throat once more. I let out a choked sob as I placed my head down on the bed so that she wouldn’t have to see my tears.

“Don’t cry Mommy!” She called out to me. “I’m okay now! I promise!” She whined.

Dick smiled as he gently tapped Eden on the nose and walked over to me so that he could pull me into his chest for a hug. “(Y/N), you need to calm down babe. Eden’s fine, she’s awake and smiling just like she always is. Come on, don’t cry anymore.” He whispered to me.

I nodded my head as I calmed myself down enough to where I could look at Eden with a smile. “Are you hungry sweetie? Mr. Todd brought hamburgers.” I said in a strained voice.

Eden’s eyes lit up and she quickly nodded her head. “Yes please!”


	34. Ice Cream Date

Eden was to be kept in the hospital for a few weeks to make sure there was no underlying infections and to make sure that there were no complications during the healing process. Dick and I stayed by her side the entire time she laid in that hospital bed and once she was released, Dick carried her in his arms like a princess to the car. She giggled and laughed the entire way as she hugged onto Dick’s body for support.

“Mommy can we go and get ice cream?” She asked as she looked back at me with wide curious eyes.

I couldn’t stop the smile that spread across my face as I nodded my head. “Of course, we can sweetie. What kind of ice cream would you like?” I asked as I reached out to stroke her hair.

Eden hummed lightly as Dick moved her in his arms and opened the back door of the car so that he could put her down. “I want chocolate chip!” She giggled as he set her down.

“Then chocolate chip it is.” I said as I continued to smile at her. I couldn’t help the laugh that escaped as I heard her squeal with delight when the door closed. I looked up at Dick and smile softly as I wrapped my arms around his torso and hugged him tightly. I felt his arms circle my waist and pull me into his tight embrace. “Thank you for staying with her Dick… She loves you, you know. So, you being here has made her recovery go by even easier.” I said with a smile.

Dick smiled softly and nodded his head as he placed a kiss on my forehead. “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” He said as he put some of my hair behind my ear. “Come on, let’s go get some ice cream.” He said as he reached behind me and pulled the door open for me.

I smiled softly as I slid into my seat and looked back at Eden through the rearview mirror. “Hey sweetie, I want to ask you a question.” I said softly as I watched to make sure Dick wasn’t getting into the car. Thankfully he was on his phone, most likely with Bruce or Jason to let them know that Eden had been released.

She tilted her head with wide curious eyes as she looked at me. “Yes Mommy?” She asked.

I smiled softly as I turned around in my seat and gently put some hair behind her ear. “Would you ever think about sharing your room?” I asked.

Eden tilted her head in confusion before shrugging. “I don’t know. Why would I need to share my room? Are you going to sleep in my room with me?” She gasped at the end of her sentence.

I let out a laugh and shook my head. “No, no, I won’t be sharing your room with you sweetie.” I said as I brushed my hand over her hair again.

“Then why did you ask me that weird question?” She asked with a slight pout on her face.

I couldn’t help but laugh a little more as I shook my head. “Don’t worry your little mind about it. It was just a simple question. I’ll tell you why later.” I said as I turned around in my seat just as Dick opened the driver’s side door and got in.

“Alright! You ready to go get ice cream, Eden?” He asked as he looked back at her with a full grin on his face.

“YES!” Eden practically screamed out of excitement as she lightly bounced in her seat.

I laughed a little more and shook my head as I watched Dick smile at her so lovingly. This was everything I could want in life and sometimes even more.

“Alright then! Here we go!” Dick laughed as he put the car into drive and set off towards the ice cream shop.

The drive was filled with singing and laughing and all around happiness. Once we arrived at the ice cream store, Dick quickly turned the car off and jogged over to my side of the car. He pulled the door open and held his hand out for me to take.

“My lady.” He said as he smiled at me sweetly.

I smiled brightly as I let out a laugh and took his hand. “Why thank you, kind sir.” I hummed as I stepped out of the car. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek before letting go of his hand so he could get Eden out of the car.

Dick smiled and stepped to the back-passenger door. “Is Princess Eden ready to exit the carriage?” He asked in a sing-song voice.

Eden grinned widely and nodded her head. “I am King Officer Grayson!” She giggled as she held her arms out to him.

Dick raised an eyebrow before chuckling and shaking his head. “King Officer Grayson? You must be mistaken Princess Eden, I am nothing but a humble knight who is here to protect you and your mother Queen (Y/N).” He said as he rubbed his nose against hers.

Eden quickly shook her head as she pointed towards me. “You are Mommy’s King! So, you’re King Officer Grayson! And Nightwing is Mommy’s knight!” She huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

I let out a light laugh as I walked up next to the two of them. “It’s better to just agree with her because once she’s decided something it’s not going to change. I can promise you that.” I stated as I took Dick’s hand in mine. “Come on, let’s go get some ice cream.” I said with a smile and tugged them towards the entrance.

Dick smiled softly as he stared at me and looked down at Eden. “You know, I think you’re right Eden. I just hope Nightwing can be a great knight for your mom. She deserves to be saved every once in a while.” He said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Eden smiled widely as she hugged him around his neck. “You save Mommy more than you know Officer Grayson. I think you’re a better than Mister Nightwing anyway. You actually care for Mommy.” She mumbled as she buried her face into his neck.

Dick blinked a few times before smiling softly and placed a kiss on the side of her head. “Thank you, Eden. That means a lot to me.” He whispered to her as he walked into the ice cream shop.


	35. Alfred to the Rescue

“Is this what you are looking for Master Dick?” Alfred asked as he looked down into the glass display case before him.

Dick turned to look over at what Alfred was currently looking in. He pursed his lips slightly as he stared at the little items that lined the inside of the display. “I really don’t know Alfred… I’m trying to find something that just screams her name but nothing has really caught my eye…” He grumbled as he placed his hands on his hips.

Alfred nodded his head as he continued to walk around the little shop, looking into all the different display cabinets as he went along.

Dick sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he chewed on his bottom lip. There were so many choices for him to choose from. He let out an agitated sigh as one of the sales attendants walked up.

“Having any luck finding what you’re looking for sir?” She asked with a sweet smile.

Dick looked up at the lady and smiled softly. “Not really, I’m looking for something that has some color to it. I was hoping to find one that has a little bit of (F/C) in it but it doesn’t seem like I’m having much luck.” He said as he looked back down into the cases.

“Oh! I have a few with that exact color in the back, let me go retrieve them so that you can give them a look.” She said as she quickly turned and walked to the back of the store.

Dick couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he watched the girl disappear and quickly turned back to look at Alfred. “Hey Alfred, do you think this is a good idea?” He asked as he watched the older man approach him.

“Master Dick, if Miss (Y/N) can manage to live with you, and still be irrevocably in love with you, then I think this is going to be one of the best ideas you have ever had thus far.” He said as he placed a gentle hand on Dick’s shoulder. “This is a great step in yours and Miss (Y/N)’s life, as well as Miss Eden’s. She needs a father figure in her life and you are the one of the best candidates for that position.” He added. Alfred’s head turned to look at the woman as she returned from the back of the shop and placed a little display pillow with three rings placed out evenly across it.

“These are the only ones that I could find that had the color you were looking for sir. Do you know the size that you will be needing?” She asked.

Dick nodded his head as he examined the rings carefully. “Yeah, she wears a size (R/S).” He said as his eyes landed on a beautifully colored engagement ring.

“Alfred, what do you think of this one?” He asked as he picked it up and showed it to him.

“I think that one suits Miss (Y/N) perfectly.” Alfred said as he smiled over at Dick. “I think this will be a wonderful choice and it will accentuate her beauty even more.” He added.

Dick smiled widely as he turned back to the sales associate and held the ring out to her. “I’ll take this one!” He said and the lady nodded with a smile on her face.

“I’ll get it wrapped and ready for purchase at the register!” She said in a cheerful tone. “Although this ring is a bit pricey.” She added before she walked off.

“Price is no matter madam, I assure you.” Alfred said before Dick had the chance to speak.

“Then by all means please follow me!” She hummed as she made her way to the register. It took her all of two minutes to have the ring placed inside a tiny velvet box.

The process took no longer than ten minutes to finish and Dick was walking out of the store with Alfred right behind him.

“God, I don’t know how to feel about this Alfred. What if she says no?” Dick asked as they got into the car.

“Master Dick, if there is anything that I can say to help calm your nerves it is that Miss (Y/N) loves you unconditionally and there is no doubt in my mind that she will accept your proposal.” Alfred said as he looked at Dick through the rearview mirror with a smile on his face.

Dick smiled and nodded his head as he looked down at the little box in his hands. “Thanks Alfred. I hope you’re right about this.” He said softly as he gently tightened his grip on the box.

“I am very certain Master Dick.” Alfred said before he began their journey back to Wayne Manor.

* * *

 “Damn Dick, that ring is fucking fantastic.” Jason said as he held the tiny box in his hand to examine it closer. “I bet you dropped a pretty penny on this thing.” He added.

Dick rolled his eyes as he snatched the ring box from Jason’s hands and set it on the counter. “Yeah, I did, but she’s worth every cent Jaybird.” He said as a soft smile spread across his face at the thought of his soulmate.

Jason couldn’t help but smile as well as he wrapped an arm around Dick’s shoulders and pulled him into a side hug. “I’m happy for you Dick. (Y/N) is a great woman and if anyone deserves her love it’s you. She is going to be so happy that you’re asking her the big question.” He said as he looked over at the box. “Plus, Eden adores you more than I thought she would. And if that doesn’t become a dead giveaway that you’re in good standing with (Y/N), then I don’t know what will.” Jason said as he shook his head with a smile.

Dick smiled widely and ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, you’re right. I guess I’m just nervous is all.” He said with a chuckle.

“When do you plan on asking her?” Jason asked as he removed his arm from around Dick’s shoulders.

“I’m taking her and Eden out to eat and then I was thinking we could go for a walk through the garden here at the manor and then-“

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down there buddy. That’s a little too much don’t you think?” Jason asked as he cut in on Dick’s plans. “(Y/N) doesn’t care for all those flashy things. If anything, you could even pop the question at home while you guys are eating dinner or watching a movie. She wouldn’t be opposed to a quiet and calm proposal.” He suggested with a shrug.

Dick stood there for a few moments before smiling and nodding his head. “I actually like the sound of that much better.” He said. He reached out and grabbed onto

Jason’s arm. “Hey, thank you. I mean really. I would probably screw this up if it were left up to me completely.” He admitted.

Jason gave Dick a half smile before shaking his head and slapping him on the back. “Don’t put so much pressure on yourself Dick. She’ll most definitely say yes. I can see how much she loves you when she talks about you or even thinks about you.” He stated as they both sat down at the bar in the kitchen.

“You really think so?” Dick asked with a smile to his tone.

“I know so dude.” Jason grinned as they both let out a light laugh.


	36. Calming

I hummed softly to myself as I moved around the kitchen to finish preparing dinner for Dick, Eden, and I. Things had been calm for us ever since the incident at Eden’s school and I couldn’t be more thankful for it. Looking through the small kitchen window I smiled as I saw Dick and Eden sitting on the couch, singing and dancing along to Moana. I let out a little laugh as Dick began to sing a little louder, and really off key, as he spun Eden around as she laughed.

Leaning against the counter I smiled softly as my eyes followed them around the room. How did I come to deserve someone as kind and loving as him? He was nothing but kind and caring towards me and my daughter, and that was more than I could ever ask for.

As he spun Eden around once more his eyes connected with mine and the sweetest smile spread across his lips as he held my gaze. My heart skipped a beat at his expression and I immediately looked down at the food before me with a smile as I placed it on the plates.

“Alright you two, dinner’s ready.” I said as I looked back up at the two of them.

Eden gasped in delight when she heard my announcement. “Food’s ready!” She squealed as she wiggled out of Dick’s arms and quickly raced to the kitchen. “Did you make my favorite Mommy?” She asked, a bright smile across her lips as she spoke.

“I did in fact make your favorite.” I hummed as I placed the plate of garlic chicken down on the table. “I even made you macaroni and cheese to go along with it.” I added.

Eden let out a giggle as she picked up her fork and began to eat rather quickly. “It’s tastes really good Mommy!” She said in between bites.

I let out a laugh and shook my head. “Don’t chew with your mouth full honey.” I said as I reached over with the napkin I had picked up and wiped some cheese sauce off her face.

Dick let out a chuckle as he sat down beside Eden. “If you don’t slow down Eden it’s going to be all gone before you can actually enjoy it.” He said as he took a bite of his food. “It’s amazing (Y/N).” He said as he gave me a gentle smile.

I smiled at Dick as I took my seat across from him. “Thank you Dick.” I hummed as I began to eat as well.

Eden chattered throughout the entire dinner about her day and the interesting bug she saw on her window that morning.

“It was huge and green! And it stuck its arms out like this!” Eden called out as she held her arms out in the form of a praying mantis.

I let out a laugh when Dick gasped and placed his hands on his cheeks. “No! That sounds scary!” He said as he faked shock. “How did you manage to get away from it?” He asked as he gave me a small smile.

Eden grinned and crossed her arms over her chest in victory. “I ran away from it as fast as I could!” She said as she nodded her head.

Dick grinned as he got up from the table and walked over to Eden. He scooped her up in his arms and pressed his cheek to hers. “You are such a brave girl!” He cooed as he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Eden giggled and nodded her head quickly as she leaned back to look at him. “I know!” She called out as held her arms up in the air.

I let out another laugh and shook my head as I began to gather the plates from the table. “You two go get the movie ready and I’ll clean up here.” I said as I kissed Eden on the cheek and Dick on the lips.

The two of them grinned at me and quickly disappeared into the living room to set up the movie that Eden had picked out. I could hear them talking and Eden giggled over and over again until she spoke up again. I scrubbed at the dirty dishes with a smile on my face as the warm feeling of comfort blossomed in my chest. Everything was turning out to be everything I could want, sometimes it was even more, but just being with Dick and having him in Eden’s life is more than I could ever ask for.

I finished up with the dishes after a few minutes and walked out to join the two on the couch. I raised an eyebrow as I saw Eden grin widely at me. “And what are you so smiley about?” I asked as I sat down next to her.

“Nothing! Officer Grayson and I just have a super secret!” She stated as she bounced in her spot.

I raised both eyebrows as I turned to look at Dick, who was sitting on the other side of Eden. “Oh really? Is that so?” I asked as I gave him a smile.

Dick shrugged his shoulders as he flashed me an innocent smile. “It’s a super secret!” He said as he reached out and ruffled the top of Eden’s head.

I rolled my eyes and smiled as I turned to the tv screen. “If you two say so. But I promise I’ll find out about it sooner rather than later.” I said in a teasing tone.

Dick let out a laugh as he laid his arm across the back of the couch and focused in on the movie along with us both.

* * *

 I looked down at Eden as her head laid against my leg, fast asleep before the movie was even more. I smiled as I ran my hand over her hair. “I’m still amazed by this.” I said softly, earning myself a hum from Dick as he looked over at me a little confused. “I’m still amazed by all of this. By where my life is, by my daughter, by you.” I said as I gave him a gentle smile. “I would have never imagined that my life would be here. That I would be here with you.” I added as I looked back down at Eden. “I was afraid that we would still be with Clay to this day or I wouldn’t be here in general. But that’s changed, everything has changed and I couldn’t be happier.” I whispered.

Dick looked at me for a few moments before smiling softly and nodded his head. “I know how you feel.” He said as he looked at Eden as well. “I’ll get her to bed.” He said as he got up and gently picked her up. He cradled her in his arms as he walked her towards her room and tucked her into bed.

He came back a few moments later and sat down beside me, wrapping his arm around me and pulled me to his chest. “Having you and Eden in my life has been the most amazing thing that could have ever happened to me.” He said as he placed a kiss on the top of my head. “You and Eden are the best things that could have happened to me. I love you both so much that it’s insane, but I wouldn’t trade this feeling for the world.” He said as he pulled back from me to look me in my eyes. “I love you so much (Y/N).” He said as he gave me a kiss.

I sighed softly as I leaned into Dick and kissed him back. The kiss was gentle, caring, and soft. The amount of love and care that could be felt was overwhelming, but in a good way at least. When he pulled away I leaned closer to him out of instinct. I heard him chuckle as he looked at my expression before rubbing his thumb over my cheek, making me lean my head into his hand with a smile on my face.

“Let’s get to bed. It’s late.” He whispered to me and before I could say anything he scooped me up in his arms and carried me off to our shared bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!


End file.
